When Evil Returns
by Tessie
Summary: Sequal to The Marauders: The Next Generation. Hermione and Draco's little girl starts at Hogwarts but there is evil brewing. Please read and review
1. The New Teacher

A/N: To all of those that read my last three series I THANK YOU! My new series is named When Evil Returns. It is a sequel to The Marauders: The Next Generation. It will be sad, happy, funny , scary and at times violent. Most of the series will be PG13, however some will definitely be R, the more violent chapters. This series takes place when Kyleigh starts at Hogwarts through her last year, maybe beyond. I really hope you enjoy the story. Please when you read it, review it, otherwise how will I know if I should continue? Anyway….

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belong to J K Rowling, I have created a few characters and borrowed some of hers to play for a while…I hope she doesn't mind……And now……….

When Evil Returns 

Chapter one: The New Teacher

"Oh Lucius," said the woman he now had in his bed.

It had taken a long time to finally find a woman that also craved violence in bed and now he had found her. She matched him enthusiastically. Lucius untied her as her climax waned. 

"You were magnificent," she said as she rubbed the red marks around her wrists where the leather straps had cut into her delicate skin.

"You weren't bad yourself," he said as he kissed her hungrily. "So you know what to do?' 

"Yes, I am to keep an eye on Kyleigh Malfoy."

"That's right."

"Can I torture her just a little bit? Please?" she purred.

"No! However, you can harass her and give her a lot of really nasty detentions. Take lots of points from her and make the entire school hate her. But don't touch her. She is mine."

~~*~~

As Kyleigh got on the Hogwarts Express, she was filled with fear, hope and excitement. She was going to Hogwarts, something she had wanted to do since she was a small child. Leaning out of the window next to her was Neona Lupin, her best friend and the daughter of Remus and Luna. Remus was once again teaching Defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts. On Kyleigh's other side was Jamison Hawk, cousin of Emily Longbottom. He is an American, an American Indian to be exact and had become best friends to Kyleigh and Neona during the summer. As the three of them leaned out the windows of the train, they waved until the train turned the bend and could no longer see their friends and loved ones wishing them well. When they came back in they found a compartment, most were already full so they shared one with Thaddeus Weasley, oldest son of Charlie and Anna, and Deron Snape, son of Severus and Katarina. 

"So," said Kyleigh, "What houses do you think we will be in?"

"Well I expect to be in Slytherin," said Deron Snape, "All of my family have been except my mother, she was in Ravenclaw, either is fine with me, however," he paused, "I think my father really wants it to be Slytherin."

"I hope that doesn't mean we have to become enemies if I get into Gryffindor," said Thaddeus, who just happened to be best friends with Deron.   
"I don't see why we would have to hate each other. It's a stupid rivalry anyway," said Deron.

"I agree," said Kyleigh. "My parents think I will be in Gryffindor, although Daddy was in Slytherin for over six years. I guess we find out tonight."

"Yep," said Thaddeus, "Anyone want to play exploding snap?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing cards, eating chocolate frogs and talking of the adventures they could now have. When the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station the excitement level was unbelievable. As soon as Kyleigh and company got off the train they heard Hagrid's booming voice,

"firs' years over 'ere, firs' years."

The first years gathered around Hagrid. "Into the boats, no more than four to a boat. 'ello Kyleigh," He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Hagrid," she said smiling.

In Kyleigh's boat was Deron, Thaddeus and Jamison. This was Neona's second year so she called to Kyleigh, "I'll see you at the sorting. Good luck you guys."

"See you," said Kyleigh.

Kyleigh, Thaddeus, Deron had all seen Hogwarts before but it was Jamison's first glimpse of the castle. He was stunned.

"Great Spirit," he murmured. 

"I know," said Kyleigh, "I have seen the castle before but it still takes my breath away. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah," Jamison said with his mouth hanging open.

When they arrived at the dock, they got out and were met by Professor Lupin. He had taken over the sorting duties when Professor McGonagall had became Head Mistress. He led them into a room where they were told to wait quietly. Everyone murmured amongst themselves until he returned.

"Alright. Follow me," he said as he gave Kyleigh a smile.

They all walked quietly into the Great hall where a stool had been placed with an old ragged hat. After the hat did it's little song, Professor Lupin said,

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. Georgette Attleson."

As the girl sat down and placed the hat on her head it yelled, "SLYTHERIN."

The Slytherin table erupted.

As the sorting continued. Then finally…

"Jamison Hawk," said Professor Lupin.

A hush fell over the hall. As he sat down whispers were heard.

__

"Isn't he that Indian from the states?"

"I think so," said one of the Slytherin girls. _"I heard that Indians were savages, maybe he will be a Slytherin. He is really cute."_

Giggles erupted from the Slytherin table.

Jamison sat down and put the hat on his head and the hat started to speak…

"So, you are an Indian, very interesting. You would so very well in Slytherin, however, your destiny lies elsewhere, so I put you in GRYFFINDOR." said the hat.

Jamison took off the hat, placed it on the stool and went over to the Gryffindor where he was greeted by Fagan Weasley, Bill and Amy's oldest and by Neona, who gave a small wave to her father. Remus smiled.

After a few more names were called… "Kyleigh Malfoy."

Kyleigh walked to the stool and sat placing the hat on her head.

"Aw yes, I was wondering when you would be called. Your brother was in Slytherin as was your father. However, your mother was a strong Gryffindor. I think you have the makings of a true Slytherin, but your destiny lies in GRYFFINDOR."

With a huge sigh of relief, Kyleigh placed the hat back on the stool and took off to the Gryffindor table were it had exploded in cheers. She sat next to Jamison and Neona.

A few minutes later… "Deron Snape."

Without any hesitation the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN."

When the hat said this, Deron looked to the teachers table to see his father, Severus Snape beaming at him.

A few more names were called, then…. "Flannery Weasley." 

Flannery was Fred and Laura's daughter.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Glynis Weasley."

Glynis is Bill's daughter.

"RAVENCLAW."

Then came George and Caitlin's triplets.

"Kasey Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Keelin Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Kia Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR."

And finally came…..

"Thaddeus Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR."

And again the Gryffindor table exploded. As Professor Lupin sat down next to Professor McGonagall she whispered, "I am sure glad you are the head of Gryffindor now Remus, I do not envy you and all those Weasley's."

"Thanks a lot," he said with a strained smile, "It should prove to be an interesting year."

Professor McGonagall then stood up and said, "Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. This year we have a new teacher. Please welcome our new transfiguration teacher. Professor Darci Codrington."

A spatter of clapping could be heard throughout the hall. Remus had a funny feeling about this woman, she wasn't what she seemed. Shaking it off he also applauded.

"Alright everyone, tuck in."

The food was excellent. Jamison had never seen so much food at one time. Coming from a reservation there was never a feast as grand as this. With full stomachs they all trotted off to bed. It had been a wonderful day. 

The first three weeks of school had been wonderful. Kyleigh loved all of her classes, except one. Transfiguration. The new teacher, Professor Codrington was very strict and didn't seem to care much for Kyleigh. On her second lesson with Professor Codrington, she, Kyleigh had been told off for speaking out in class.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Malfoy for speaking out of turn."

"I'm sorry Professor," said Kyleigh sincerely.

"Another ten points for wining," shouted Professor Codrington.

Kyleigh turned pink and looked down at her book, not looking up again or saying anything unless she was asked. A few weeks later, Kyleigh went to class fully prepared like always. Homework neatly done and in her bag. But when she went to get it to turn it in it wasn't there.

"Well Miss Malfoy, where is your homework?"

"I don't know Professor, I did it and put it in my bag, but now it isn't there," Kyleigh explained.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention."

"Excuse me Professor," said Jamison, "but I saw her put it in her bag."

"Oh you did, did you. Well because you want to help her lie, you can also have ten points from Gryffindor and serve detention with her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

At the end of class. Kyleigh and Jamison were told to come up to Professor Codrington's desk.

"You will serve your detentions tonight with Mr. Filch at 7:00."

"Yes Ma'am."

When they left the classroom, Kyleigh was shaking.   
"Why is she being so mean?"  
"I don't know," said Jamison, "Maybe you should tell your parents."

"I hate to be a baby. I will just try harder."

At 7:00 that night, Kyleigh and Jamison met Mr. Filch in his office.

"We are here to serve our detentions," she said.

"So you are the little trouble makers. Fine, follow me."

He lead them out of the room, down the hall to a deserted classroom by the Potions dungeon.

"You are to clean this room using no magic, and it had better be spotless. I'll be back at 11:00 to get you."

As they cleaned the room, Jamison told Kyleigh stories of the reservation and of the many superstitions that Indians had. Kyleigh was fascinated. This made the cleaning so much easier and faster, When they had done everything but the floor, they took a little break.

After a few minutes they moved all of the desks aside and started in on the floor. As Kyleigh was down on her hand and knees scrubbing, Jamie said, "Hey Kyleigh, does this look like old dried blood?"

Kyleigh crawled over to get a better look. As she touched the spot, she became rigid. That glassy look came over her and she started to whimper, "No, Mommy, Daddy, No."

Her hands started to shake and she fainted. Jamie looked at her with pure horror. "Kyleigh? Are you okay?" he asked starting to panic. "Kyleigh?" still no response. Jamie really started to panic. He knew that they were very close to Professor Snape's office so he gently smoothed her hair out of her face and took off running to Severus' office.

When he got there he didn't bother to knock by rushed in. Professors Snape and Lupin were having tea when Jamie burst in the room. Upon seeing his face they knew something was wrong.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" asked Severus.

"It's Kyleigh, we got detention and were made to clean one of the deserted classrooms. She went all glassy eyed and fainted."

Hearing this Severus and Remus got to their feet and said, "Where?"

Jamie, Severus and Remus went tearing out of the office. Severus was almost certain where he was being taken. And sure enough his worst fears came to light. Kyleigh was being made to clean the room that Hermione had been raped in.

Severus rushed in, scooped Kyleigh up in his arms and carried her back to his office laying her down gently on the couch.

"Professor, what happened to her?" asked Jamie very shaken.

"Didn't you know? Kyleigh is a seer. That room is full of very bad visions. What triggered it? Meaning what were you doing when she went rigid?" asked Severus.

"We were cleaning the floor and I thought that I found some dried blood. When she touched it that is when she got all glassy eyed and cried out, No Mommy, Daddy, No. What did she see?"

"That Jamie she is going to have to tell you. Lets get her awake and then Professor Lupin and I will leave so she can explain. If she wants to."

As Kyleigh came around the first person she saw was Severus, who was kneeling by the couch. Kyleigh reached up and grabbed him around the neck crying.

"Master, why did it have to be that room?"

"I don't know, but Remus and I are going to find out," he said soothingly. As she lay back down on the couch, Severus patted her hand and said, "Jamie is going to stay with you a few minutes while we find out what happened. Okay?"

Kyleigh nodded her head.

When Severus and Remus left, Jamie sat down next to Kyleigh and asked, "What happened? What did you see?"

As tears began to stream down her face she said, "You have to promise not to tell a soul. The only other student that knows is Neona and that is because she has seen me have pretty much the same vision. Do you promise?"

"Yes," Jamie said.

"That room, the one we were cleaning, my Mother was raped in that room."

"Great Spirit, who? How?"

"Daddy's father."

"Your Grandfather?"

"No," she said as the tears were falling harder, "Draco is not my father, he is my brother."

Jamie just sat there staring at her.

"You see, Mommy and Daddy were in love and his father, Lucius, hates mud bloods, people that don't have wizard parents. My mother's parents are muggles. Anyway, when Lucius found out Daddy was in love with my Mother, he got really mad and decided to punish them both."

"So he raped Hermione?"

"Yes, he put a body bind on Daddy, made him watch and then brutally raped my Mother. I was the result of that rape."

"But Draco calls you his daughter."

Smiling she said, "When he found out that my Mother was pregnant he told her that he would raise me as if I were his. They weren't going to tell me for a long time, but I found out."

"I would have never guessed that Draco wasn't your father," Jamie said flabbergasted.

"Draco is a very special man and I love him very much. He will always be my Daddy. I hate Lucius and one day he will get his comeuppance," said Kyleigh. For a few moments there was silence and then Jamie asked, "Have you ever had any happy visions?"

"Oh yes, there was this one time when I was walking with Katarina and I told her she was pregnant with Walker. She wasn't supposed to be able to have anymore children. That was a happy one," Kyleigh said smiling.

"I know you have dreams too. Have they all come true?"

"So far they have. It gets really scary sometimes. That is why Emily gave me the dream catcher, but I can't have it here at Hogwarts. I have to learn to channel my dreams and interpret them and I can't do that if I have a talisman preventing them. I expect that I will have a lot of bad dreams in the future, until I learn about them," Kyleigh explained.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came rushing in followed by Severus and Remus.

"Kyleigh, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes."

"Why did you get a detention?" she asked.

"Because I didn't have my homework for Professor Codrington. I did it and put it in my bag, but when I got to class it wasn't there."

"Professor, I saw her put it in her bag right before class and when I tried to explain that to Professor Codrington, she gave me a detention for lying for Kyleigh. We were telling the truth. She did her homework," said Jamie.

"I will talk to her about this. Kyleigh, are you ready to go back to your common room?"

"Yes."

"Good, Professor Lupin will escort you two back. Remus, when you are done, would you please come back here?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, goodnight Kyleigh, Jamie, See you at breakfast," said Professor McGonagall.

"Goodnight."

As Remus walked them back to Gryffindor tower he asked Kyleigh if she was alright.  
"Yes, just tired now. You know how drained I get from visions," she said yawning.

"Well if you need anything through the night, tell Neona and she will come and get me, alright?" he asked.

"Yep and thanks," she said as she hugged Remus at the portrait of the fat lady. 

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

When Remus made it back to the dungeon, Minerva was in a huff.

"I can't believe that she disobeyed my orders. All the teachers were told that room was off limits. Mr. Filch said that she insisted that it be that room. I have already had it out with him. She will get hers before breakfast. I am just too angry right now to talk to her," fumed Minerva.

"Is Kyleigh feeling better Remus?"

"Yes she said she was just tired."

"Good, let's hope she has a good nights sleep," said Severus.

The next morning, Professor McGonagall called Professor Codrington into her office.

Professor Darci Codrington was a beautiful woman, tall and thin with jet black hair that she wore in a braid that reached her tiny waist. She walked into Minerva's office with a smile.

"Good morning Minerva, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," said Minerva in a strained quiet voice. "It seems that you gave two students a detention yesterday."

"Why yes. Miss Malfoy and Mr. Hawk. They were caught in a lie in my class and that will not be tolerated so I gave them a detention," she stated.

"And where was this detention to take place?"

"With Mr. Filch. He had told me earlier yesterday that he had some rooms he needed cleaned so I told them to report to him at 7:00. Was there a problem?" she asked innocently. 

"Yes, it seems that the room you insisted on them cleaning was a problem. You see Miss Malfoy is a seer and the room has a lot of really bad vibrations in it, causing her to collapse," Minerva said angrily.

"The room I insisted they clean? I don't know what you are talking about. I never insisted anything other than they see Mr. Filch for detention," she lied.

"You are telling me that you didn't tell Mr. Filch that it had to that particular room that they needed to clean?" she asked.

"That is exactly what I am telling you. I can't believe that he would lie to save his own hide. I find this very disturbing," said Darci as she acted upset.

"Well I am sorry to have accused you. It seems I was wrong," apologized Minerva.

"Quite understandable. If that is all then I have to get to breakfast and then class," said Darci.

"Yes of course, I need to get to breakfast myself. Have a wonderful day Darci."

"Thanks you Minerva, you too," Darci said as she left the room thinking to herself that she needed to have a little talk with Mr. Filch. No one was going to make her look bad even if she was.

~~*~~ 

The next few weeks went on with no problems for Kyleigh. She stayed out of Professor Codrington's way as much as possible and only talked to her when Professor Codrington asked her a question. Jamison on the other hand wasn't quite as lucky.

"I can't believe that woman," he said one evening in the Gryffindor common room as he poured over an extra assignment that she given him. 

"Let me help you with it," said Kyleigh. "It is sort of my fault you got it. I shouldn't have whispered to you."

"Thanks, I wouldn't ask for help, but I am stuck on this one. I just don't understand what she wants," Jamie said exasperatedly.

"It's not as hard as you think, here let me show you," said Kyleigh as she tucked her hair behind her ear and set to work.

An hour later, Jamie couldn't believe how easy Kyleigh made it sound.

"Thanks Kyleigh. You are a very good teacher."

"Thanks," she said smiling as she went back to her own homework.

The next transfiguration class was a nightmare. Professor Codrington was a monster.

"Miss Malfoy, I will not except this sloppy homework paper from you. 10 points from Gryffindor and you are to write it again. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said as she turned to write the days assignment on the blackboard. In the middle of writing, there was a loud bang in the back of the room causing her to turn abruptly. 

"What was that?" she demanded, hands on her hip, face red.

Thaddeus Weasley got up the courage and said, "Peeves came through the fall and knocked those books off the shelf."

"I am going to get that poltergeist," she threatened. She was so angry she didn't notice the sniggers coming from the rest of the class.

As she was talking to Thaddeus, Kyleigh was playing her own little trick on Draci Codrington. 

When Professor Codrington turned to write on the blackboard again the chalk was gone and there was a message written across the board in large capital letters….

PROF. CODRINGTON SUCKS!

When she saw this she was livid. She wheeled around on the class yelling, "WHO did this?" she demanded but she knew no one had gotten out of their seats and then she said, "PEEVES!"

She looked evil. No one spoke but sat there with terrified looks. And then she screamed, "Write down the assignment and get to work," no one moved, "NOW."

Everyone jumped and started to write. Professor Codrington didn't see the twinkle in Kyleigh's eyes or she would have know that it was her.

When the bell rang the class bolted for the door. When they got to the common room they burst into gales of laughter. 

"Did you see her face?" asked Thaddeus. 

"That was priceless," said the triplets together.

With a smile, Jamie gave a knowing look to Kyleigh as if to say, _"We will discuss this later."_


	2. Deception

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Tanasia Maleficarum. Severus wanted me to tell you that he can still be mean and cruel and that he loves how you portray him is your stories and that he is very pleased with you. He said to tell you….Tanasia, my love, this is for you…..

When Evil Returns

Chapter Two: Deception

The owl arrived in the Great hall with the rest of the owl post depositing the letter on Darci Codrington's plate. She silently removed the letter and placed it in her pocket. She knew that this letter needed to be viewed in private. After breakfast, she made her way back to her room, having a little time before her first class, she sat down on her bed, took out the letter and read:

Darci,

We need to meet. I will be in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Come to The Three Broomsticks and ask for the key to room 21. I have a new toy for you. I'll be waiting. 

Your Lion

This made her day. She was going to see Lucius in just a few hours. 

The next morning after breakfast, Darci Codrington left the castle and headed to Hogsmeade. When she arrived at the Three Broomsticks she asked for the key to room 21. With key in hand she smiled as she walked to her destination. When she opened the door the room was dark. She walked in and was struck from behind. A gag was placed over her mouth, a blindfold was placed over her eyes then she was thrown on the bed face down. She felt the cold steel around her ankles and wrists as she was manacled to the bed. When in place a cruel voice whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" She nodded her head yes as a pair of hands grabbed her robes and pulled, ripping the material to shreds. As he lay on top of her biting the back of her neck, he pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Hello Lucius my love."

A few hours later as they were lying in each others arms Lucius decided it was time to talk.

"How is my daughter?" he asked.

"She is too nice, It's very hard to find things to harass her about. She is the perfect student. I have had to make things up that she has done wrong. I am running out of ideas on how to upset her," said Darci, "Do you have any?"

"Oh yes, that is one reason I needed to see you. I want you to set up a little rendezvous with Severus. One that his wife might not like and I want Kyleigh to witness it. I want her to hate him. I want her to despise him. Do you think you can handle that?" he asked.

"Piece of cake," she said smiling wickedly.

~~*~~

The next week went pretty well for Kyleigh and company. No detentions and only minimal points had been taken for Professor Codrington's class. But that was going to change very soon. 

It was Friday and the morning had started out pretty good for Kyleigh. It wasn't until she needed to stop at the bathroom before transfiguration that things started to go wrong. Kyleigh stopped to use the facilities closest to the transfiguration classroom. It just happened to be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As Kyleigh was washing he hands, Myrtle came out of her toilet, startling Kyleigh who gave a small yelp of surprise.

"Why are you in my bathroom? Why haven't you been to see me lately?" asked Myrtle.

"I beg you pardon. Who are you?" asked Kyleigh who was now recovered from being startled. 

"Oh come now, it hasn't been that long. You don't remember me?" sniffed Myrtle.

"I have never seen you before in my life. This is my first year at Hogwarts. Hey wait a minute, aren't you Myrtle?" asked Kyleigh.

"Yes, but if you have never met me then how do you know my name?"

"My Mother old me all about you and how you were so helpful in helping Harry and Ron find the chamber of secrets."

"That was your Mother?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell you that she came in here to make a potion?"

Polyjuice potion. Yes I know. She said that you were very helpful and that you also helped Harry with that tri-wizard tournament egg."

This made Myrtle blush, well as much as a ghost could blush.

"How is Harry? I haven't seen him for ages," asked Myrtle.

"He is wonderful. One of his children will be starting school here next year," explained Kyleigh.

"Oh," said Myrtle looking sad, "I didn't know he got married."

"Yes, he married the girl he brought out of the chamber of secrets."

"Oh, I see."

"Oh no," exclaimed Kyleigh, "I'm late for transfiguration. Professor Codrington is going to kill me. Well nice to meet you Myrtle."

"Nice to meet you too. Come and visit sometime," said Myrtle.   
"I will, bye."

As Kyleigh left the bathroom she knew she was in for it. She thought about skiving off but knew that it would only make it worse. When Kyleigh reached the door she took a deep breath and opened the door stepping inside.

"Well Miss Malfoy, nice of you to join us," growled Professor Codrington.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I needed to use the …….."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. You get no marks for today, ten points from Gryffindor and a detention," snarled Professor Codrington.

"But it wasn't……."

"Don't talk back to me. That's another ten points from Gryffindor."

"But that's not fair," Jamie blurted out.

"Well I can see your protector is at it again Miss Malfoy. Ten points from Mr. Hawk and you can join Miss Malfoy in her detention. Anyone else?" she snapped.

No one answered.

"Good, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she said looking at Kyleigh with loathing, "Today we will be turning straw into needles. Get out your books."

She then opened the double doors of the supply cabinet, bent over and looked on the bottom shelf looking for the straw they would be needing. As she was bent over, one of the doors to the cabinet suddenly swung shut, smacking her hard in the ass, nearly knocking her over. The class burst into gales of laughter. She came out of the cabinet fuming.

"Who did that?" she demanded.

No one answered as they tried to stifle their sniggering.

With a seething voice she yelled, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for rudeness."

The sniggers immediately stopped and were followed by grumbles of dislike.

"Would you like to make it one hundred?"

Instant silence.

"That's better. Now……"

The class was silent the rest of the hour, When the bell rang she said, "Miss Malfoy and Mr. Hawk, my desk, NOW!"

Kyleigh and Jamie made their way to her desk.

"You are to meet me here at 7:00 for your detention. Be prepared to scrub floors. Get out NOW," she demanded.

When Kyleigh and Jamie got out of ear shot to her room, Jamie turned to Kyleigh and said, "We have got to get rid of that woman."

After dinner, Kyleigh and Jamie made their way back to her classroom.

"You are a minute late. You just added another hour on to your detention. Kyleigh bit her tongue to keep from saying anything.

"Here are the buckets and brushes and cleaning solution you will be using. When I come back the floor had better be clean. Is that understood?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

She then left.

"I hate that woman," said Kyleigh through gritted teeth, "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend a Friday night."

"I know what you mean. Well I guess we should get this done," said Jamie grumpily.

Over the next hour they talked about things that the other didn't know about. Kyleigh talked of life in England, wizard families and quidditch. Jamie talked of life on a reservation, Shamans and Baseball. As he was explaining the positions and jobs of each player he heard Kyleigh cry out in pain. When he looked up he gasped. Kyleigh was sitting on the floor looking at her hand that were now twice the size they should be and there were angry red blisters covering them.

"What happened?" asked Jamie as he made his way over to her.

"I don't know," she whimpered, " I think that I must be allergic to the cleaning solution. They really hurt." As she was saying this, more blisters were forming.

"I need to get you to Madam Pomfrey," said Jamie as he helped her to her feet.

"But what about Professor Codrington and the detention?" asked Kyleigh.

"As you British say she can sod off. Let's get you to the hospital."

In her hiding place from across the hall, Professor Codrington smiled as Kyleigh and Jamie left the room. This was going to be easier than she thought. After they disappeared down the hall she started to slowly walk to the potions dungeon. It was time to get Severus. She knew that if would only take a few minutes for Madam Pomfrey to heal Kyleigh's hand and to bandage them. After about an hour, Darci knocked on Severus door. 

"Yes?" he called from inside the room.

Darci threw open the door and said, "Severus, it's Kyleigh. She had an accident, she isn't hurt bad but she asked for you. Severus immediately got up from his desk and strode to Darci. 

"Where is she?" he asked concernedly.

"With Madam Pomfrey," she said as he strolled past her. 

"I'll go with you," she said as she rushed past him.

Severus was walking like extremely fast noticeably upset. Darci jogged to catch up. Putting a hand on his arm she said, "Severus."

He stopped, turned to look at her with worry on his face.

"Severus, I'm sure she is alright," she said trying to comfort him as she placed a tender hand on his face as she reached up to kiss him. As her lips took his in a hungry kiss her hand shot out and grabbed him in the privates. His hand immediately grabbed her by the throat squeezing hard throwing her against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he said through gritted teeth, "If you EVER touch me again I will fucking kill you do you understand me?" he growled.

~~*~~ 

Madam Pomfrey had no problem at all with Kyleigh's hands. After just a few minutes they were back to normal. As they made there way back to the classroom, Kyleigh stopped dead in her tracks. There right in front of them was Severus and Professor Codrington and they were….kissing and her hand was in a very inappropriate place. Kyleigh's hand flew to her mouth to stifle the cry as her eyes filled with tears, she turned and ran, not caring where, she just had to get away. How could he do that to Katarina. She didn't understand. She kept running as tears streamed down her face. 

Jamie was transfixed to the spot. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. And then Professor Snape grabbed Professor Codrington by the throat and started to threaten her but she had this look of triumph on her face. When Jamie turned to look at Kyleigh he realized that she wasn't there. _"Oh no,"_ he thought, where could she have gone? He turned and started walking to Gryffindor tower. She must be there. When he got back to the tower he saw Neona.  
"Hello Jamie, done already with your detention? Where's Kyleigh?" she asked as she saw the look on his face.

"I don't know. She just witnessed something that really upset her and she ran off. I was hoping that she came here," he said worriedly.

"No I haven't seen her. What did she see?" Neona asked with panic starting to rise.

Jamie pulled her aside and explained what he saw.

"That slut!" said Neona, "I think we need to tell my father. Come on."

When they got to Remus' room, Jamie explained what had happened. Remus' hand raked througt his slightly graying hair and said, 

"Shit… sorry. You two go back to Gryffindor tower, stay there just incase she comes back. I'll go to Severus," he said as he went to his desk and retrieved a piece of old parchment.

When he got to Severus' room he didn't bother to knock.

"Severus, I need to see you," he said urgently.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well it seems that while Draci was accosting you in the hall, a couple of students witnessed the encounter. At least part of it anyway."

"Great, who?"

"Kyleigh."

"FUCK. Where is she?" asked Severus as his stomach got this sick feeling.

"We don't know. She only saw part of it. The part with the kiss and the hand. She took off. Jamie saw the whole thing but realized too late that Kyleigh was gone."

"What are we going to do? Remus, I didn't welcome her advances, I immediately put a stop to them," Severus stated emphatically.

"I know. I never have liked Darci Codrington, there is something evil about that woman, Anyway, about how we are going to find her. Harry thought that I may need this," he said as he pulled out the Marauder's map. Harry thought that with the threat of Lucius, it might be a good way to keep track of where the children are. I am sure glad we have it."

As Remus laid it on the desk he tapped his wand to the corner and said, "I do solemnly swear I am up to no good." Immediately the map started to appear. Looking over it carefully he finally found where she was. 

"She is in the Astronomy tower. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I need to handle this on my own. Thanks," said Severus as he grabbed his cloak and headed out the door.

When Severus entered the Astronomy tower he heard her before he saw her. When his eyes focused to the dim light he saw her sitting with her back to the wall curled up in a little ball, sobbing. He made his way to her and sat down next to her. She recoiled. 

"Kyleigh," he said reaching out to her.

"Don't touch me," she snarled.

"Kyleigh," he said, "It isn't what it looked like."

"Oh really, then what was it? How can you explain away the fact that I saw you kissing a woman that isn't your wife while her hand was on your crotch. Explain away if you can," she said with loathing and she turned to look him in the eyes as the tears streamed down her face.

"Had you stayed even a second longer, you would have seen me grabbing her by the throat, slamming her up against the wall asking her what the fuck she was doing," he said with his own tears starting to fall, "I would NEVER betray Katarina. Kyleigh, she is my life and I would NEVER ever hurt her. It makes me sick that another woman even got that close to me. Believe me I will be going to Minerva about this."

Kyleigh looked into his eyes. The anguish she saw was unbelievable. He was telling the truth. "Oh Master, I am so sorry that I would ever believe that you would ever do something so despicable. Can you forgive me?" she asked as her tears started to flow again.

Severus enfolded her in his arms, smoothing her hair as he said, "Kyleigh there is nothing to forgive. You are a good friend to Katarina. But what am I going to do? Darci is an evil woman, what if she owls Katarina telling her all kinds of lies? What should I do?"

"I think we need to go to the owlry immediately and owl Katarina, explaining what happened. Straight away."

"I think you're right," he said, then he noticed her shivering and gently put his cloak around her, "How are your hands?" 

"They hurt but Madam Pomfrey said they would be fine. Let's go, it's cold up here," she said.

They walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence. When they reached the entrance, Kyleigh turned to Severus and hugged him saying, "I love you Master."

Severus knelt down hugging her tenderly. "I love you too, as if you were one of my own. Goodnight Kyleigh."

"Goodnight Master."

Severus went back to his office, penned the letter, went to the owlry and sent the letter. He felt better knowing that he had told Katarina. They had promised when they got married there would be no secrets.

The next morning was Saturday and the great hall was packed for breakfast. When they were about half way done with their meal, the post owls came streaming into the hall. Severus who was talking to Remus who was sitting on his left, immediately recognized his screech owl named Scully come swooping over to the teachers table carrying two letters. Scully deposited one to him and one to Professor Codrington who was sitting to Remus' left. His eyes grew large. Darci's letter was bright red. 

"I would open that post haste if I were you," said Minerva who was sitting on the other side of Darci trying to hide a smile. By now all the students in the hall had their eyes glued to the teachers table wondering who would send a teacher a howler.

When she opened the letter it was almost like a bomb going off……

PROFESSOR CODRINGTON,

I UNDERSTAND THAT MY HUSBAND IS A WONDERFULLY HANDSOME, GIVING, AND LOVING MAN AND THAT YOU MAY FIND HIM COMPLETELY IRRESTISTABLE HOWEVER FOR HEALTH REASONS I THINK IT MAY BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! I HOPE THAT I HAVE MADE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR!

Darci's face went scarlet as the entire hall exploded with laughter. Through gritted teeth she leaned in front of Remus and asked Severus, "What's the meaning of this?"

Trying with all of his might not to burst into laughter himself he said quietly, "She means, Professor Codrington, for you to keep your fucking hands to yourself."

That was all it took Remus couldn't stand it any longer at burst out laughing followed by Severus and Minerva.

Darci, face flaming got up from the table and started to leave. Severus calling to her retreating back said, "Darci, you forgot your letter."

The room exploded again.


	3. The Owl

A/N: This is a little something that popped in my head. It is not very long but is I think scary. I am going away for the weekend and I am taking my notebook with me. I hope to have a really long chapter for you when I get back. If ever you have any questions about any of my stories, please don't hesitate to email me and ask. I love getting mail and answering questions. I hope you like this very short chapter…..

When Evil Returns 

Chapter Three: The Owls

It was a beautiful autumn Sunday morning, the children were off where ever in the house playing, reading or studying. Some had chosen to go to the stables with Harry, Sirius and Draco. Ron and Patricia had taken their children to see Charlie who was visiting the twins. Katarina, Hermione, Ginny and Narcissa were sitting having tea talking about school stuff when an owl came gliding in the window. It was Scully, Serveus' screech owl. Katarina's face lit up. Suddenly there were hundreds of owls flying through the windows all impatient to deliver their letter first. They all looked at each other in amazement, wondering who all of these owls could be for. That question was answered when they descended on Katarina. She was shocked. She took off Scully's letter, opened it and read..

My Dearest love, 

You are the most wonderful woman on the face of the earth. That howler was priceless. You should have seen her face. Darci was livid because the whole Great Hall burst out laughing. She turned all shades of red. I don't think she likes you very much. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that it was the best. You may receive a few letters from some of the students. You have become….. Well their hero. I love you with all of my heart. I will see you soon.

Your devoted Severus

As she looked around the room at all of the owls, Ginny asked, "What is with all of the owls?"

Katarina laughed. "According to Severus, this is fan mail," she said laughing.

Gales of laughter broke the morning air. "Okay ladies, are you going to help me with these owls?" asked Katarina.

"Of course," said Hermione, "I personally can't wait to read your fan mail."

By the time they got finished untying all of the letters it was mid morning.

"How many letters are there?" asked an amazed Narcissa.

"Final count is 120," said Katarina, "Alright, each take thirty letters and please, share if they are really good."

They sat reading the letters until late morning, laughing every now and then when one was extremely funny. They were just about ready to call it a morning and bring everyone in for lunch when a sob escaped Katarina's lips.

Hermione, Ginny and Narcissa looked up at her to see white as a ghost and tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she pulled the letter Katarina had been reading from her hand.

When Hermione read the letter she also turned white and gasped. She looked up and handed the letter to Narcissa. The letter read…..

Sending howlersKatarina? I didn't think that you had it in you. My you have changed. I don't think it wise that you do anything that stupid again. Oh by the way, do you know where your daughter is? Such a pretty little thing. It would be a shame for anything to happen to her because her mother did something stupid. 

Lucius

As the panic set in, Katarina got up and ran from the room. When she got into the foyer she started to scream.

"Madeline?" 

There was no answer.

"Madeline, where are you?"

There was no answer. Katarina took off up the stairs screaming her name. Narcissa yelled to Hermione, "Gather up the other children and meet back in the sitting room," as she and Ginny took off out the front of the house and Hermione took off to the stables, all screaming Madeline's name.

Narcissa and Ginny split up once they got outside, searching the grounds. 

Hermione was near hysterics and she reached the stables. Draco saw her and ran to her side. 

"Is Madeline with you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"No. What's happened?" he asked.

Trying to talk in a calm voice she said, "We need to find Madeline and round up the rest of the children. We need them in the sitting room, NOW!"

Everyone took off. They gathered all of the children together and brought them into the sitting room. When they got there they found a very hysterical Katarina nearly hugging Madeline to death. Both were crying.

"Where did you find her," asked Hermione.

"She was fast asleep on her bed. She had been reading and fell asleep. That is why she didn't hear me calling her," said Katarina now finally starting to calm down.

"What happened?" asked Sirius.

Ginny handed him the letter that Lucius sent. As he read she explained about all of Katarin's fan mail.

"That bastard. We need to let Severus know about this and put some more wards up around this house. Harry and Draco, you two come with me. Ginny and Narcissa, try and calm these children down, feed them lunch. Hermione you need to inform Albus and Vincent. Katarina, use the fire and call Severus. I am sure he will be coming home as soon as he can," said Sirius.

They all went to do Sirius bidding and within a few minutes, Albus and Vincent showed up. A few minutes later came Severus. 


	4. The English Yankee

A/N: Just wanted to Thank everyone for reading and reviewing. In this chapter there is a lot of plot setting. On my holiday last weekend I was able to write not one but two chapters so another will follow closely as soon as I get it typed up. You have a lot of time on your hands when you sit in the backseat of a car for 7-8 hours traveling (and that was only one way). I am so glad I didn't have to drive. My creative juices were really flowing this past weekend. I hope you enjoy…….

When Evil Returns

Chapter Four: The English Yankee

As Albus sat reading the muggle newspaper an article caught his eye…

****

Another bombing..

Early this morning in the city of Belfast a bomb ripped through the main electrical power source disabling the entire city. At the time of printing there was only one confirmed dead with at least 10 missing. Authorities state that no group has claimed the bombing as of yet. This is the 10th bombing in the last four years and this resembles the tactics of a group that calls themselves The Deatheaters. The group has claimed the last 9 bombings that has resulted in over 300 deaths. 

As Albus finished the article with disgust, Vincent Inknsoot knocked on his office door. "Yes Vincent," said Albus as he frowned yet again at the article.

"I just received a message from Draco. He said that we need to get to Malfoy manor, there has been a threat."

"To who," he asked as he got up out f his chair.

"Lucius has threatened Katarina and Madeline."

"Merlin's beard, let's go," he said as he threw floo powder into the fire place. "Malfoy Manor."****

Vincent was right behind him.

~~*~~

When Severus arrived he ran to Katarina who was standing by the couch looking tearful and anxious. 

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked looking worried.

She handed him the letter. As he read it his face turned an alarming shade of red.

"I am going to fucking kill that son of a bitch," he shouted angrily.

"Severus, the children," reprimanded Katarina.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I'll take the children into the other room," said Hermione.

"Thanks," he said. 

Once the children were safely in the other room he continued with his face still alarmingly red.

"How the fuck did he know? That bitch must know him," he said through gritted teeth.

"May I see the letter please?" said Albus.

When he finished reading it Katarina explained what had happened to prompt the letter.

"She has to know him somehow," said Vincent, "Why else would he threaten you like this?"

"I'm going to kill her," stated Severus with such hatred that is scared Katarina. She knew that he could be mean and deadly if the occasion arose, however it was a rarity for her to witness such hate.

"No you're not going to kill anyone," said Albus sharply. "This may be our only way to catch Lucius."

"May I suggest that we get someone to follow her." said Vincent.

"Do you have any suggestions?" asked Albus.

"As a matter of fact there is a man who would be perfect for the job. He is an ex-auror who had been underground for many years. He has seen things that would make you sick. He is the best and can go about totally undetected. He has brought in a number of death eaters. The only one even close to his expertise would be Moody, but Moody is too distinguishable now," said Vincent.

"Excellent, contact him and see if he can meet here at 8:00 tonight. I'll go to Hogwarts and tell Minerva what is happening. I think she also needs to be at this meeting and I will inform her that you will be gone for a couple of days Severus. You need to get things in order here and most of all you need to calm down," said Albus.

After Albus and Vincent left, Severus and Katarina went up to their apartments, once there Katarina threw herself into Severus' arms hugging him tightly.

"What are we going to do? I nearly died when I read that letter. How can anyone be so cruel?" she asked.

"I don't know Kat," he said as he hugged her tightly to him. Albus and Vincent have a good plan. I just hope that this contact of Vincent's can be very discreet and she doesn't notice him.

"I am sure anything that Albus has planned will be good," said Katarina as she rested her head on Severus' chest.

As Severus looked down at the top of her head he was amazed at this wonderful woman that was his wife. She barely stood to his shoulder, yet for such a very slight woman she was surprisingly strong. When he kissed the top of her head she looked up at him smiling. How did he deserve such a beautifully wonderful woman? She got on her tip toes and pulled his head down for an all consuming kiss. He felt his knees going all weak. She always did that to him. As he scooped her up and carried her over to the bed she giggled. "Severus, it's the middle of the day," she exclaimed.

"Yes it is and I plan on making love to you well into the evening."

She was scandalized. "What will everyone think?" she said giggling.

"They will all be jealous. You remember how many times Harry and Ginny snuck off when she was pregnant with Logan. Well it is our turn to sneak off," he said as he kissed her passionately on the lips and they left a trail of kisses from her jaw to the neck of her robes.

Katarina gave a big sigh and gave into the kisses getting all warm and tingly, smiling as he started to undo her robes.

By the time they made another appearance it was dinnertime. With flushed faces they made they way down the stairs hand in hand.

When they walked into the sitting room Minerva was already there enjoying tea with Draco and Hermione. She was filling them in on all the news of Kyleigh. 

"She is a wonderful student. A lot like you Hermione only not quite as enthusiastic. Although her hand does shoot up at every question, she doesn't bounce," said Minerva with a smile. "She is very quiet but at the same time her presence is loud and clear."

"Kyleigh is at the top of my class too," said Severus to Draco and Hermione. "I wasn't sure I would ever see another student that took so easily to potions as you two, but I was wrong, Kyleigh is a natural."

Draco and Hermione beamed. Just then Albus, Vincent and another man came walking into the room. 

"Good evening everyone," said Albus. Everyone came over and sat down and gave Albus their undivided attention.

"I would like for you to meet Shane O'Roarke," said Vincent. "Shane you already know Albus, this is Sirius and Narcissa Black, Draco and Hermione Malfoy, Harry and Ginny Potter,. Ron and Patricia Weasley," who had returned from visiting the twins that afternoon, "Severus and Katarina Snape and finally the Head Mistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall."

"Nice to meet you all, of course Minerva I have known for a long time. Hello Minnie," he said smiling. Severus gave Albus an amused look.

Minerva blushed saying, "It's been a long time Shane, how have you been?"

"Not bad. And yourself?" he said smiling back at her. 

"Very good," she said as the color was still quite noticeable on her cheeks.

"Okay where is this letter that Lucius sent?"

After reading the letter he said, "this man is very dangerous, but I guess you already know that. We need to set up some wards on this house, like the ones at Hogwarts."

"Already been done," said Vincent, "also the children are not allowed outside without an adult."

"Good. Now we just need to think of a way for me to get close enough to the Professor with out her becoming suspicious," said Shane.

"How about you go to work for George Weasley at the English Yankee. He supplies our produce for the school and it gets delivered daily," interjected Minerva.

"Perfect, do you think he will go for it?" asked Shane.

"Definitely, he will do anything he can to help," said Albus.

They discussed things late into the night and when it was time to leave, Shane pulled Minierva aside.

"I was just wondering Minnie, if you would care to have dinner with me on Saturday?" 

"What about your wife?" she asked.

"I never married," he said.

"Really," she said blushing again, "In that case I would love to have dinner with you. If you have no objections we could go to the English Yankee, it is a wonderful restaurant and it just happens to be my favorite place to eat out."

"Excellent, I will collect you from the school at around 7:00 on Saturday evening."

"That would be wonderful, I will see you then," she said smiling.

"See you then," he said as he threw floo powder into the fireplace, said "ministry" and was gone.

"I will be needing to talk to you sometime this week Albus, why don't you come by the school and we will have lunch?" said Minerva as she took a pinch of floo powder.

"How about Tuesday?" asked Albus.

"Perfect, I will see you then," said Minerva as she threw in the floo powder, said "Three Broomsticks" and with a green swoosh she was gone.

When she was clearly out of earshot, Severus turned to Albus and said, "Albus," *sniff sniff* "I think your little girl may have a boyfriend."

Smiling broadly Albus said, "I think you may be right."

~~*~~

On Saturday. Minerva was so excited that she had to go to Poppy to give her something to settle her stomach.

"Calm down Minerva or you will be too sick to go," said a clucking Poppy.

"I am acting like I am in school again. Why am I so nervous?" asked Minerva biting her lip again.

"Maybe because it has been damn near 30 years since you went out on a date or maybe because you had one wicked crush on the man once upon a time," said Poppy trying to contain the giggles that wanted to erupt from her.

"Oh bother Poppy, he is just a man," said Minerva breathlessly.

"Oh of course," said Poppy, "a man with a killer Irish brogue."

"That he does," said Minerva smiling.

"What time is he going to be here?" asked Poppy.

"7:00," said Minerva.

"Then you had better get to the great hall, it is already 6:45."

"How do I look?" asked Minerva nervously.

"You look wonderful, now go and have a good time and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said wickedly, "And I want all the gory details when you get back."

"You will be the first to know. Thanks. See you," said Minerva as she left the room.

Just a few minutes after she reached the great hall, Shane came strolling in. He damn near took her breath away. Still quite the handsome man. He was tall and husky but by no means overweight with a head full of thick red hair with very little gray showing. He sported a full beard and mustache. Tonight he was wearing forest green dress robes with a gray traveling cloak. Minerva decided tonight to wear her hair down instead of the severe bun she normally wore it in. She was dressed in honey colored dress robes with a moss green cloak. As he walked in he handed her a single rose. Roses were her favorite but this type in particular was her absolute favorite. A peace rose, cream colored with orange around the edges.

"This is for you Minnie."

"Shane, how very sweet. Thank you," she said blushingly.

"Shall we?" he asked as he extended his arm to her.

"Yes please," she said as she took the arm offered and they walked like this out the front door.

Little did they know the exchange had been witnessed. Kyleigh and Neona started to giggle.

"That was so cute," said Kyleigh to Neona who was still giggling.

"What's so funny Miss Lupin?" asked Severus in an amused voice as he walked up behind them.

"We just saw Professor McGonagall going out on a date," she said smiling.

"Oh you did, did you?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes and he gave her a beautiful rose."

Severus looked into Kyleigh's eyes with a mischievous twinkle.

"What are you planning?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know yet," Severus said with an evil smile.

"Well what ever it is, count me in," Kyleigh said as she started to giggle again.

~~*~~

When Shane and Minerva walked into The English Yankee they were greeted by Caitlin Weasley.

"Good evening," she said in her southern drawl, "I have your table ready, right this way."

She lead them to the back of the restaurant to a dimly lit section. Quite romantic, that had a view of the entire restaurant. After a few minutes, Caitlin took their orders as they talked, catching up on their lives since they left school.

"So, how have you been Minnie? Did you ever marry?" he asked.

"I have been good and no I never married. The right man never asked," she said blushing. "What about you? Did you ever marry?"

"No, with the job I had at the ministry, I thought it best not too. Something I regret," he explained. "So when did you start working at Hogwarts?"

"Damn near 40 years ago. It became my husband," she said smiling.

"What do you teach?' he asked.

"I taught transfiguration until I became head mistress about 11 years ago. Right out of school I became an animagi and started teaching."

"An animagi? And what do you transform into? No, let me guess," he paused in deep thought for a minute and then said, "a cat."

"Yes," she gave a laugh, "how did you guess that?"

"Well I know that when you become and animagi you transform into the animal that suits you. You are sleek, clever and cunning," he replied turning slightly pink. "Short hair or long?"  
"Short hair tabby," she said.

"I'll bet you make an adorable cat," he said blushing yet again.

Turning bright red herself she said, "You are still such a flirt. You make an old woman feel nice."

"You look wonderful to me. Not a day over 50," he said blushing too.

Lucky for them their dinner came at that moment.

"My goodness," said Caitlin as she brought their food, "It must be Hogwarts teachers night. Professor Codrington is also here with a very dashing yet very dangerous looking man. Reminds me a lot of Draco," she said innocently and then she realized what she was saying. Minerva's face dropped.

"Good gracious, it's him isn't it?" Caitlin asked as she turned white as a sheet.

"Yes dear," said Minerva with pretty much the same expression and pallor, "I know that it is upsetting but please don't let on that you know who he is. And when you tell George, tell him not to do anything. Tell him that Shane and I will handle it. Alright?" asked Minerva nervously.

"Alright. Thank goodness it isn't my station," she said as she started to walk back to the kitchen to compose herself and to let George know what was going on.

"Oh and Caitlin," said Minerva.

Caitlin walked back to the table.

"Tell George not to come out here. We don't want Lucius to know that this restaurant is owned by a Weasley. If he knew that he may not come back here and it will be easier to track him if he continues to come here. Okay?"

"Okay."

When they were alone again, Shane asked, "What's going on Minnie? Who were you two talking about?"

"Professor Codrington is here with Lucius Malfoy."

A dark look came over his face, "Where are they?"

Minerva answered, "Front of the restaurant on the right. She has jet black hair and his is snow white."

Upon seeing them, Shane whispered to Minerva, "When I see them leave, I will follow them, they won't recognize me. Will you be alright getting back to Hogwarts by yourself?'

"Of course, I will just transform and go back as a cat. It's faster. When I get back I will contact Albus and inform him that you will be in touch," said Minerva.

"Well let me just say before I have to leave that I had a wonderful evening," taking Minerva's hand and kissing her palm sending little shocks of electricity through her.

Blushing she said, "As did I." And as if on cue Lucius and Darci got up to leave.

"I'll owl you."

"Hurry so they don't get away," said Minerva. "Be careful."

"I will," he said and was gone.

A few minutes later a cat was seen entering the gates of Hogwarts as it made it's way up to the castle.

When Shane came out of The English Yankee he stayed in the shadows. When Lucius and Darci reached the edge of Hogsmeade, they went into an alley. Suddenly, Lucius grabbed Darci and threw her roughly up against the building, kissing her passionately, fondling her body as she fondled his.

Shane thought, _"Why don't these two get a room?"_

As he stood there amazed that neither seemed to care that they were outside as they removed clothes and had sex right there in the alley. When they were spent and again dressed, Darci kissed Lucius again and started to head back to the school. As he watched her walk away Lucius smiled as Shane heard him say, "You are a very nice distraction, but I long for another. Hermione, you will be mine again, your fear was just too delicious to not sample again and then there is always Kyleigh." He smiled an evil grin and headed behind the shrieking shack, put out his wand hand and hailed the knight bus. As he got on the bus, Shane heard him say, "The port of Ayr," and the knight bus was gone.

Shane took off in a run back to The English Yankee where he used floo powder to go to a contacts house at the port. Shane arrived at the port of Ayr before Lucius by about an hour. Shane was sitting waiting for the ferry when Lucius arrived. Shane knew where Lucius was headed as they both boarded the ferry for Ireland.


	5. The Gryffindor's Revenge

When Evil Returns 5

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had most of it written and my computer was taken over by Lucius and he messed up some windows files. I couldn't even get into safe mode so everything had to go. I prided myself on backing up my story files but it has been spring break and my kids had me distracted. AAAGGGHHH! And Lucius knew this, the shit. Anyway let's try this again....

BTW... THANKS Tanasia for pointing out the mistake in When Evil Returns 4. I fixed it.

Chapter Five: Gryffindor's Revenge

Minerva,

I just wanted to send a little note telling you how very much I enjoyed our evening even though it was cut short. I hope that one day soon we can do it again. Now down to business...

After I left you I followed Lucius and Darci to the edge of town where it became quite apparent that they are lovers. They really should have gotten a room somewhere. I could have gone a lifetime without seeing that. Anyway, when they were (finished) Darci headed back to the school and Lucius hailed the knight bus to the port of Ayr. We ended up in Ireland. He more or less confirmed my suspicions, I think he is leader to the group that has been bombing the muggle communities in Europe. Also, he said something as Darci was walking away that Albus and Draco need to be made aware of. I heard him say that Darci was a nice distraction but he longed for Hermione. He said that she would be his again, that her fear was just too delicious not to sample again and then there is always Kyleigh. This scares me. The man is ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants no matter how many people he destroys along the way. Keep a watch out for Darci, she may be doing the things she has been doing as per his orders. I don't think she will hurt any of the children, however, she will more than likely harass them no end. They should be safe there at Hogwarts but be aware. I have to go now. If you need to contact me do it through Albus, he will know how to contact me. Looking forward to seeing you again. 

Yours,

Shane

Minerva had a big smile on her face when a knock came on the door. Tucking her letter from Shane into her desk drawer she called, "Come in."

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes," she said as her smile faded.

"We need to discuss you behavior as of late," said Minerva as she motioned for Darci to sit down.

"What behavior?"

"What behavior? Well let's see. Your unwelcome advances towards Severus. Though it's surely not my concern who you bed or try to bed, it is however my concern when students witness these advances."

"He was the one that approached me," she lied.

"That is not what I heard from him or the students. I find it hard to believe that Severus would ever do anything to compromise his life with Katarina. He is totally devoted to her as you could tell from her howler. I don't suggest that you attempt anything with him again. The same goes for any of our other married teachers. Now, enough said about that. Next we need you figure out a way for you to be more consistent in your detentions. Why is it that you only find fault with Miss Malfoy and Mr. Hawk? Have they done something that I need to be made aware of?" Minerva asked.

"Miss Malfoy is constantly loosing her homework and on occasion is late for class. As for Mr. Hawk, he finds it necessary to come to her rescue from the big bad Professor. That is why he gets detentions," said Darci flatly.

"All I ask from my Professors is fairness and good teaching. You are a very good transfiguration teacher and I would really hate to loose you do to a grudge of some kind towards a student," said Minerva trying not to show the loathing she felt for this woman.

"I will try my best Professor, as long as they start doing the things they are supposed to do, namely their homework and coming to class on time," said Darci thinking that these two are in big trouble now. Hell, the whole of Gryffindor is going to feel her wrath.

"Well thank you for stopping by, I know you will handle what we discussed."

"Have a good morning," she said as she left the room with an evil grin plastered on her face. Yep, those Gryffindors were going to pay.

Over the next few weeks the detentions got so bad, Mr. Filch was running out of things for them to clean. But it wasn't only Kyleigh and Jamie; all the Gryffindor's were feeling her wrath. Darci was giving detentions for everything. In one class, she gave the Weasley triplets detention just because they all tried to answer the question at the same time. Well they all had their hands up and she called Weasley, how were they to know which Weasley? Thaddeus got a detention the next class for trying to turn in his essay early and Kyleigh got another one for her essay being 2 inches longer than it needed to be. All the Gryffindors hated her and so did Mr. Filch and he had no problem voicing his opinion on the subject.

One morning in late November, when Kyleigh and Jamie came down to the common room they found the entire Gryffindor house in an uproar. They were plotting mutiny.

"What are we going to do about that woman?" asked one of the triplets.

"She has to be taught that she can't mess with Gryffindors," said Thaddeus.

"But what can we do without getting caught? Does anyone have any suggestions?" asked Fagan Weasley. 

"No but I think that maybe I know someone that might help us. I don't want to say anything unless I can get it to work," said Kyleigh.

Later that day, Kyleigh, Jamie and Neona went to see Remus.

"Daddy, we need your help," said Neona sweetly to Remus as him and Severus were having tea.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, it's about Professor Codrington."

"What has she done now?" asked Severus looking murderous.

"She has been giving us so many detentions we barely have time to do any of our other homework," said Kyleigh.

"I thought that Minerva talked to her about that," said Severus.

"Oh she did Master, it's just now instead of her just picking on Jamie and me she is picking on all of the Gryffindors. We are exhausted, we can't take much more and earlier today we walked in on a conversation the other Gryffindors were having and they were planning retaliation. Is there anything we can do without getting into to much trouble?" asked Kyleigh.

"Nifflers," said Remus.

"What?" asked Jamie.

"Nifflers."

"What are nifflers?" asked Kyleigh.

"That's right you wouldn't know yet would you? A niffler is a fluffy black creature with a long snout. Its purpose is to hunt treasure. It loves shiny things and inside a house is disastrous," said Remus smiling as he looked at Severus.

"But what does that have to do with our problem?" asked Kyleigh.

"Just suppose," said Severus trying not to laugh, "that a couple of nifflers found their way into a certain Professor's chambers and are let loose right after she walks in sporting a shiny new pair of earrings, necklace and bracelet. What do you think would happen?"

They are burst into gales of laughter. With tears running down Kyleigh's face she asked. "They wouldn't hurt her would they? I mean, as much I can't stand the woman I don't want her physically hurt. Mentally I am not to worried about," she said as she started laughing again.

"No they wouldn't hurt her just give her a good scare," said Remus as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Now we need to plan this just right so none of you will get blamed.

"Too bad we won't be able to see it," said Kyleigh.

"Oh I think that can be arraigned," said Severus.

"How," asked Neona.

"There is a spell that will be useful, but I don't want to divulge too much. Where would be the fun in that," said Severus with a wicked smile.

"When is this going to take place?"

"Let's make it on Saturday, right after breakfast. I will give you a signal, you will let all the Gryffindors know to get back to the common room and then it will be show time. This is gonna be great," said Remus.

"Thanks Daddy," said Neona as she kissed him on the cheek. 

"You are most welcome pumpkin," he said.

"You think you can stay out of trouble until Saturday?" asked Severus.

"We will try out best Master," said Kyleigh, "And thanks for all of your help."

"Anytime," he said as Kyleigh gave him a big hug.

~~*~~

Unfortunately, Kyleigh was unable to stay out of trouble. The very next morning she had Transfiguration. Being tired already from all of the detentions and homework, Kyleigh was on edge. She had served another detention last night and also had a very large and important essay in transfiguration due that morning so she slept very little last night. During the lecture that Professor Codrington was giving Kyleigh fell asleep. Big mistake! 

When Darci noticed that Kyleigh was asleep she quietly walked up to her, bent to her ear and said in a very loud voice,

"Miss Malfoy!"

Kyleigh jumped so hard she fell off of the bench backwards, hitting her head on the edge of the table causing a rather large gash to the back of her head. As she sat on the floor with blood slowly oozing from the wound, Darci continued to yell at her.

"Miss Malfoy, how dare you fall asleep in my class. I have never been so insulted in my life. You will serve a detention tonight. Is that understood?" she asked maliciously.

Kyleigh nodded her head as it started to pound. With tears in her eyes she asked,

"Professor, would it be alright if I went to see Madam Pompfrey? I seem to have cut my head and it's bleeding."

"You can wait until my class is over, you have already missed most of it due to your rudeness."

"But Professor, it really hurts and it is bleeding pretty bad," she said as more tears started to flow.

"Quit winning and shut up. You will go when my class is over," she said a she tossed her a cloth to hold to her head.

The whole class started to murmur about Kyleigh needing to go to the hospital wing. "Would the rest of you like detention too?" she asked.

"But Professor, she..is…b-l-e-e-d-i-n-g," said a very annoyed Jamie.

"I have had enough from you Mr. Hawk, detention and you will not serve it the same time as Miss Malfoy and you will be serving it with me. Tonight 8:00. Understood?  
"Yeah," he said grumpily.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Ma'me."

After a few minutes Kyleigh interrupted Darci again.   
"I'm really sorry Professor but I don't feel very well," said a very pale Kyleigh.

"Oh fine. Go, get out of my site but remember you have a detention tonight with Mr. Filch."

When Kyleigh stood up she swayed a little and Jamie got up to help her.   
"Mr. Hawk, take your seat."

"But she needs help," he said.

"I told you to sit down."

He looked at Kyleigh and the look in her eyes told him to sit that she would be fine then she whispered,

"Take my books okay?"

"Miss Malfoy you are to take your books with you."

"But professor," Kyleigh said imploringly.

"I said take your book and GET OUT. NOW!"

Kyleigh lifted her heavy book bag and slowly left the room. 

As Kyleigh was walking down the corridor she started to feel sick. She paused for a moment and when she looked up she saw Mr. Filch bearing down on her. She looked down and saw the blood pooled at her feet. 

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked grumpily.

"I hit my head in transfiguration and Professor Codrington wouldn't let me leave. Oh Mr. Filch, I am so sorry for the mess," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"What do you mean she wouldn't let you leave?"

"She told me I had to wait until the end of class. I really need to go now, I don't feel very well," she said swaying again but this time it was too much and she fainted.

Mr. Filch not even thinking scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing. When he entered Madam Pomfrey was in her office.

"Madam Pomfrey," he yelled.

When she came out of her office she took one look at Kyleigh and said, "Merlin's beard, what happened?" as she motioned for him to put her on the bed.

"That bitch Codrington. Apparently she hit her head and Codrington wouldn't let her leave. I found her walking here and she fainted."

Poppy looked appalled as she examined Kyleigh. The wound needed to be cleaned before it was healed. There was so much blood but head wounds always bleed. When she finished cleaning it she waved her wand the gash was healed. With another wave of her wand Kyleigh's hair and clothes were blood free and she was resting quietly on the bed still out cold mostly due to the fact that she was exhausted.

Suddenly the door burst open and Severus and Jamie came rushing into the room.

"Poppy, is she going to be alright?" asked a very pale Severus.

"She will be fine. She did however loose a lot of blood. What was that woman thinking making her stay in class with a gash to her head," said Poppy disapprovingly.

"I don't know but this woman is going to pay for this," he said as he gently stroked Kyleigh's hair. "How long will she be staying?" asked Severus.

"At least a couple of days," said Poppy.

"As long as she is back in her dorm on Saturday after breakfast."

"Why then?" asked Poppy.

"Oh let's just say that Darci is in for a big surprise," said Severus with an evil grin.  
"What have you got planned?" asked Mr. Filch, "And is there anything I can do to help? I hate that woman."

"As a matter of fact, you can help. We need someone to stall her until everyone is in place," said Severus.

"I think I can handle that," said Filch with a smile.

~~*~~

It was Friday morning when Kyleigh was allowed back to her dorm but she had been excused form classes the rest of the day. She received a letter from Draco and Hermione asking if she was all right and if they needed to come to the school and kill a certain Professor. Kyleigh wrote back…..

Mum and Daddy,

I'm fine. You don't have to come to the school, everything is under control for the moment anyway. The chaos won't happen until Saturday after breakfast. I will fill you in with all the gory details if I am still able to write. I may be laughing too hard. Give my love to everyone.

I love you both (and Martin)

Kyleigh

~~*~~

On Saturday morning at breakfast when the post owls came, Darci received a package with a note attached. As she open the note it read..

Darci

Open in Private

L

When the Gryffindors saw her open the letter, slowly in small groups they all left the great hall and went to Gryffindor common room where standing in the corner was a beautiful, claw footed mirror. It was enormous. But it wasn't just a mirror. It had been charmed with a spell so they could see everything that happened in Darci's chambers. As the Gryffindors gathered around it, Severus and Remus came in. Alright, everyone here?"

"Yes," said Kyleigh excitedly.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait."

Filch had delayed her by arguing with her about all of the detentions she was giving out. And in just a few minutes they saw Darci as she entered her chambers. Mr. Filch had just entered the common room when they saw her open her package. She squealed with delight.

"Oh Lucius," she said to herself, "they are beautiful." And she promptly put them on. As soon as her new trinkets were securely in place, Severus gave Kyleigh the cue. Looking in the mirror and concentrating very hard using her telekinetic powers the door to the small cage that housed the nifflers opened. The cage had been covered in a black cloth so they wouldn't make any noise but as soon as the cage opened the cloth was gone and they were loose. 

Suddenly a scream rent the air as two small fluffy nifflers started for Darci's throat. She was screaming with arms and legs flailing. The more she tried to get away, the more she sparkled the more they came after her.

Gryffindor house was on the floor. The laughter was tumultuous. The more she screamed the more they laughed. The next thing they new she came tearing out of her chambers screaming as she ran down that hall with the nifflers on her heels. She ran down many flights of stairs down through the main hall, out the front doors and straight for the lake. The Gryffindor's gathered at the tower windows and were able to witness her jumping into the lake still trying to get away from the creatures. The room exploded with laughter. It had been brilliant!

By the time Darci was rescued by Hagrid, who himself could barely keep a straight face, her chambers had been completely put back to normal and all evidence was gone. Thanks to Mr. Filch. It had been a wonderful morning.

Darci ended up staying in the hospital wing the rest of the weekend, taking something for her nerves every few hours.

The Gryffindor's had gotten their revenge.


	6. The Christmas Surprises

AN: This would have been up days ago but I kept getting side tracked because there were so many wonderful new chapters from some of my favorite authors posted. Tanasia Maleficarum, w&m_law, *strange charm*, fox feather, NortylaK and Thing 1 (Welcome back) Anyway, here is the next part.. Oh and a really great conversation with Jess aka NortylaK about Draco's underwear, briefs or boxers.. LOL My housemate thinks maybe gray Chinese silk with a Komodo dragon….Yummy (a really BIG dragon) 

When Evil Returns 

Chapter Six: The Christmas Surprises

On Monday morning after the Niffler incident, Darci was called to Professor McGonagall's office. When she entered she noticed two adults she had never seen before sitting across from Minerva. "Professor, you wanted to see me?" she asked. 

"Yes, do come in."

Darci gasped as the man turned to look at her. He looked like a younger version of Lucius only much more handsome. Someone that she would _love _to play with for a little while.

"Darci, let me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Darci held out her hand for Draco to shake and he ignored it.

Clearing her throat, Minerva said, "Please have a seat Darci. I have asked you here today to discuss the treatment of Miss Kyleigh Malfoy."

"Treatment?" asked Darci innocently.

"Yes, it has been brought to my attention that Miss Malfoy was hurt in your class last Wednesday."

"Yes," said Darci, "She got a little bump on her head."

"A little bump?" said Draco through gritted teeth.

"Draco," said Minerva giving him that back off for a moment look.

"Professor Codrington, I do believe that Kyleigh was bleeding."

"Yes there was some blood."

"Then why didn't you send her to the hospital wing immediately?" asked Minerva.

"I didn't think that it was that bad," she answer truthfully because she didn't bother to look.

Trying to contain her anger, Minerva said, "Professor, Miss Malfoy was bleeding profusely. She passed out on the way to the hospital. She could have been in real trouble if Mr. Filch hadn't come along. Here at Hogwarts, whenever a student is hurt in any way, they are to be sent to Madam Pomfrey immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Now I think that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have something that they would like to discuss with you," Minerva said as she was leaving the room.

The room was tense as Hermione started to speak.

"I understand that our daughter has had problems in your class."

"Yes, she is lax in her work effort and has been late for class. She doesn't seem to take my class seriously and she doesn't keep very good company," Darci said haughtily.

"How is she been lax in her work effort? Is she having a problem transfiguring things?" asked Draco flatly.

"No, she has no problem in the transfiguration part, she just doesn't seem to want to do her homework. On several occasions she has lied saying that she did her homework."

"My daughter doesn't lie," said a very angry Draco. "Next, what is wrong with the company she keeps?"

"She is best friends with the daughter of a werewolf and she is always with that savage Jamison Hawk."

"Jamie a savage? He is an American Indian. You make it sound like some torrid romance novel. Savage, really," Hermione said laughing, "He is one of the most gentle people I know."

"He is a sneaky little savage and the two of them always disrupt my class and I also believe that they had something to do with trying to scare me to death with a couple of nifflers reeking havoc in my chambers. I will not tolerate it. You need to put a tight leash on that child or you are going to have problems with her. She is too headstrong for her own good."

Becoming even more angry Draco looked her right in the eyes and said, "Let me tell you something Professor, our daughter is a very gifted and loving child. I will not allow you to keep bullying her. You had also better watch who you accuse. If you can't back it up you need to keep you mouth shut. Besides how could she have done that, she was busy with "a little bump on her head," remember? I want to hear no more about that. From now on you will treat her with respect. Do I make myself clear?"

This angered Darci and she opened her mouth without thinking.

"For someone who isn't even her father but her brother you sure do have a lot to say in her affairs."  
SMACK!!

"Who the hell do you think you are saying such a thing. I demand you to tell me who is spreading something so vicious," said Hermione as she stared at Darci.

"Your daughter told me that," she said as she rubbed the side of her face where Hermione's hand had slapped her. "She seems to be telling everyone. See she isn't the little goody goody you thought that she was."

"My daughter is a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful child and I will not have you lying about her or harming her in any way. If I catch wind that you are again abusing MY daughter in any way shape or form, they will never find all the pieces of what is left of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Is that a threat Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, it's a promise. Fuck up one more time and I will make sure you are thrown out of this school so fast your head will spin," Draco said glaring at her, "Oh and by the way, tell my father to back off. He really doesn't want to fuck with me."

Darci's face fell as Draco and Hermione left the room.

As they walked down the corridor, Draco was angry, more angry than Hermione has seen him in a long time.

"Draco, are you alright?" she asked. 

"Yes, that woman just makes me so mad. How could she possibly say that about Kyleigh. You don't think that it was actually true do you?" he asked looking rather dejected. He couldn't believe that Kyleigh would ever do that to him.

"You need to talk to her," said Hermione gently, "I think she is Gryffindor tower." 

And sure enough that is were she was. When she saw Draco enter she noticed how sad he looked.

"Will you take a walk with me Sweetness?" he asked.

"I would love to," she said as she took his hand in hers.

They were quiet as they walked to the indoor garden that Draco and Hermione got married in. When they reached one of the benches, Draco sat pulling Kyleigh down next to him.

He looked her in the eyes as he spoke. "We just had a meeting with Professor Codrington. She said some unbelievable things."

"Like what Daddy?" Kyleigh said concerned.

Shifting like a guilty child, Draco hung his head and said as the tears started to well up in his eyes, "She said that you told her that I wasn't your father and that I was instead your brother."

This broke Kyleigh's heart. As her tears started to fall she gently took Draco's face in her hands and brought it up so she could look in his eyes. "I would never tell her that. You are my Daddy. I would never betray you like that. You will always be my Daddy. I have your blood flowing in my veins and that is good enough for me. I wish you were the man that fathered me but you didn't and that is not what is important. You have been with me, loving me even before I was born. You were there when I was conceived, when I was born, you've held me when I was sick and scared. You have always been there for me and I couldn't love you any more than if you had fathered me. I love you more than life itself. You are my Daddy and you always will be," she said as she gently kissed him on the cheek.

Draco melted. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"I am so sorry that I ever thought you would tell her. Can you forgive me for being such a git?"

"You are not a git," she said smiling.

They sat there for a while as she rested her head on his shoulder. He then broke the silence.

"Did you know this is where your Mother and I got married?"

"Really?" she asked as her face lit up.

"Yes," he said as he stood and walked her over to where He and Hermione had stood to take their vows.

"I understand you have been practicing with your visions." 

"Yes, Professor McGonagall has been helping me. Why?" she asked.

"Do you see anything when you stand here?" 

Kyleigh closed her eyes and started breathing deep. Suddenly a smile spread over her face and she opened her tear filled eyes. Smiling back at her Draco asked.

"What did you see?"

As the tears rolled down her face she said, "I saw you and Mommy getting married. Oh Daddy, thank you for sharing that with me. It was wonderful." and she hugged him.

~~*~~

Over the next few weeks the retaliation that Draco expected from his father never came however he found out from Severus that after a trip to Hogsmeade, Darci had been hospitalized for a week. 

"It seems that she was attacked in a room at The Three Broomsticks by an unknown assailant. But you and I both know that it was Lucius," said Severus to Draco.

"She must have told him that she screwed up. She must be really stupid to think that he would actually forgive her for something like that."

"Oh I think that from now on she will be choosy about what she tells him. He damn near killed her."

~~*~~

Over the next few weeks Minerva received only one short note from Shane telling her that he was fine and that he missed her. Smiling at his note she thought back to over the last month and how peace roses kept finding their way into Minerva's office. The same kind of rose that Shane had given her on their night out. This made Minerva all warm and nice.   
  
~~*~~ 

On Christmas eve after the children went to bed it was customary for the adults to gather in the largest parlor for music and laughter. Katarina played the piano and would occasionally sing. It was around one in the morning when they all decided to finally call it night. They knew that they would be getting up soon with the children to open presents.

As Katarina and Severus entered their apartments she whispered seductively in his ear, "I have something for you."

"I have something for you too," he said as he kissed her leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth to the top of her robes. Squirming away from him she said, "None of that until I give you your Christmas present."

"Fine," he said pouting as he plopped down on their bed.

Kat turned her back to Severus and started to slowly unfasten her robes. She heard a gasp from the bed as she let the material of her robes slide to the floor in a pool at her feet leaving her standing there in nothing but her camisole and panties. Turning ever so slowly, she started to walk towards him as she unbuttoned her camisole saying, "Your Christmas present is inside."

In a flash, Severus had jumped off the bed, grabbed her by the waist and gently placed her on the bed saying, "Let me see."

She was laughing so hard all she could say was …"unbutton."

With trembling fingers he undid the buttons revealing bare skin and…..a tattoo.

"Do you like it?"

There on her left breast where Lucius' scar used to be was a tattoo of a black cat with one white paw and sitting on it's nose was a bright blue butterfly.

Biting her lip Katarina asked, "Well?"

Smiling a very big smile Severus said, "I love it, does kitty want to play?"

"Oh yes, kitty wants to play really bad."

Afterwards as they lay in each others arms enjoying the aftermath of their love, Katarina lifted her head off of Severus' chest and asked, "I gave you your Christmas present, where is mine?"

He raised his left arm and there where the mutilated dark mark used to be was the tattoo of the Slytherin crest and a snake wrapping itself around it. "It's not a pretty as your but what do you think?"

Kat took his arm and looked at it carefully and said, "I love it," and she gently kissed his wrist where the snakes head was. Slowly with her tongue she traced the snake up his arm making him quiver. 

"Does the snake want to play with the kitty again?" she asked as she using her tongue to snake up to his mouth kissing him soundly. 

"Do you even need to ask?" he said as he took her hand placing it on his erection.

"Oh my, what did your snake have for dinner? It's gotten rather large."

"It needs to be milked before it explodes," he said as he kissed her again.

"Oohh, kitty likes milk," she said as he released her lips and she slowly made her way down his body.

A few hours later after only a small nap, they were awakened by three very excited children knocking on their door. "Come in," said Katarina after she put on her dressing gown.

"Merry Christmas," said Deron, Madeline and Walker together as they jumped on their parent's bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Severus and Katarina, "Are you three ready to open presents?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Alright, let Daddy and me get dressed and we will meet you down stairs in about an hour. There are three presents over there on my dresser, you may open them while you are waiting for us," said Katarina, "Now off you go."

With a squeal, Madeline bounded off the bed and ran to the dresser scooping up the three presents. As she was handing them out they left the room closing the door behind them.

"And what pray tell do you plan on doing that will take an hour?" Severus said with an evil grin.

"Go back to sleep for 45 minutes," she said as she snuggled back under the covers.

"I think not my little cat," he said as he started to kiss her on the neck.

"Severus Snape," she squealed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Playing."

Forty-five minutes later as they were dressing for the day Katarina said, "I wonder if Narcissa and Ginny got the same reaction about their tattoos?"

"Narcissa and Ginny got tattoos also?"

"Yep. Narcissa got one of a big black shaggy dog with a flower hanging out of his mouth and Ginny got a lightning bolt."

"I understand about Narcissa getting a tattoo, but why would Ginny get one?"

"She has been wanting one ever since Hermione showed her the one she has. She thinks its cool.

~~*~~

Christmas at the Malfoy's had become quite a large gathering. Besides everyone that lived at Malfoy manor the list of guests grew every year. This year included Albus, Minerva, Vincent and all the Weasleys. Also included this year were Lavender and Trevor. This year was hard for them because while her parents had been on holiday in Norway there had been another terrorist attack by the group that called themselves the Death Eaters and Lavenders parents had been killed. This was a bad blow to Trevor. He very much loved his grand parents and had become quite unmanageable and aggressive since their deaths. This is were Vincent stepped in and took him under his wing. In the very short time that Vincent had been an influence, Trevor had calmed down and had become a very good student. Although the hurt he felt for the loss of his grand parents was still there, Vincent had taught him how to channel his anger into something constructive. Using art as an outlet for his aggressiveness Vincent had convinced Trevor to paint his anger. The result was some of the most beautiful yet disturbing paintings he had ever seen from a 10 year old.

It was the responsibility this year for George and Caitlin's four year old twins, Jared and Reese to hand out the presents as all the children gathered around the Christmas tree in the large parlor. They handed out the presents to the children first and then to the adults.

One of the very last presents was a beautifully wrapped present with a honey colored bow and a peace rose on top of the lid. As they gently picked it up they read the tag…

To: Minerva with love

When they handed it to her she lit up smiling from ear to ear. 

"Oh for me?" she asked the twins.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

"Why thank you," she said as she read the tag.

With a smile she opened the gift and gasped. The package contained a paperweight in the form of a tabby cat and not just any tabby cat, her animagus form tabby cat with spectacle markings and all. Minerva was stunned. It was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received.

Suddenly Kyleigh squealed, "Oh Professor it's beautiful. Who sent it?" she asked innocently as she looked to Severus and gave him a knowing smile.

"I'm not sure but I think it is from Shane."

"Mommy, look what Professor McGonagall got for Christmas."

"Oh Minerva, it's beautiful. Who sent it?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not exactly sure, there was no name but I think it's from Shane."

Noticing Minerva's blush Hermione said, "I didn't know you and Shane were seeing each other."  
"Well we only went out once but we have been corresponding for quite a while. You know we went to Hogwarts together."

"You really care about him don't you?"

Yes, you see I had this mad crush on him in school but when we graduated he went into a division of the ministry that was very dangerous and he didn't want to get too attached to anyone. That way any loved ones couldn't be used as leverage for the dark side."

"I see, well maybe now," said Hermione.

With a smile Minerva said, "One can only hope."

As Kyleigh listened to the conversation she was a sponge, soaking up everything that Minerva said. She couldn't wait to get this delicious information back to Severus. Since they were playing matchmaker this information was quite valuable.

When she looked up to see where Severus was he wasn't paying attention to her because he was in a deep conversation with Harry, Draco and Sirius who was pointing to were Vincent was. Standing around him was Ginny, Narcissa, Katarina and now Hermione. As she watched, Severus, Harry, Draco and Sirius surrounded him with scowls on their faces.

"So Vincent," Severus said in his most deadly voice, "Who gave you permission to touch our wives breasts?"

Vincent had a look of pure horror on his face. "Uumm, They did," he said pointing at the ladies but looking to the door thinking about bolting.

Suddenly the group exploded with laughter. 

"Good show, Vincent. To be able to touch that many breasts and not get killed for it. You have touched more than we have," said Draco, "well most of us anyway," as he looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"We have heard the rumors love," said Narcissa, "You know before you married me."

"Yours are the only one I enjoyed touching," said Sirius.

Swatting him playfully Narcissa said, "Liar."

"It was worth a try," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her soundly, "I'll make up for it later."

"You can bet on that," she whispered.

Soon it was time for the magnificent Christmas feast. There was so much food it looked like a Hogwarts Christmas. One of Kyleigh's favorite things about Christmas dinner was the Christmas crackers. As was tradition, Albus pulled the first cracker and with a loud bang out popped an admiral's hat. There were a variety of gifts in the crackers from wizard chess sets, decks of cards, chocolates, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, books and other various wizard toys. When Kyleigh opened her cracker it didn't make a loud bang but a small pop. Feeling a little disappointed she opened the box that had popped out of her cracker. Kyleigh gave out a rather loud squeal. Sitting in the box was a small furry tabby kitten with a big yellow bow tied around it's neck. She was beaming when she looked at her parents who were smiling back at her as Draco mouthed "Merry Christmas."

She ran to Draco as she carried the kitten and gave him a tremendous hug. Hermione took the kitten from Kyleigh and snuggled her face in it's fur and asked, "So, what are you going to name her?"

Kyleigh stood there for a moment thinking and then finally said, "Crackers."

"Perfect name," said Draco. But he was thinking _Perfect name for a guardian. _Draco and Hermione along with Minerva had thought it best with the trouble they were having with Darci, it might not be a bad idea to get a guardian for Kyleigh. Kind of like what Crookshanks was for Katarina and Hermione.

~~*~~

After dinner as the adults had tea in the sitting room, the children were playing with there new toys. Jared and Reese, George and Caitlin's twins, were playing with the new broomsticks that Grandma and Grandpa Weasley had given them.

"Wow, what great presents, who gave them to you?" asked Trevor.

"Grandma and Grandpa," said Reese, 

"What did you get from your Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Jared innocently.

"Mine are dead," said Trevor as he burst into tears and ran out into the snow.

The twins looked at each other and ran into the other room to where George was standing talking to Lavender and Vincent.

"Daddy, Daddy, Trevor got upset and ran outside crying," said a tearful Reese.

A frantic Lavender got up and ran outside to find him. Vincent turned to George saying as he grabbed three cloaks, "Don't worry I think I know where he is. If we need help I shoot up red sparks.

"Okay," said George as he tried to reassure the twins that Trevor would be fine. 

Vincent came up behind Lavender placing one of the cloaks over her shoulders.

"He couldn't have gone far, we'll find him," he said aware of the closing darkness.

"But you don't understand," said a panicked Lavender, "Lucius' brother Jareth is his father. I am afraid if he sees him alone he will take him. Jareth isn't happy with the way I have been bringing up my son."

Squeezing her shoulder reassuringly he said, "don't worry we will find him and I think I know where he might be."

Vincent then took Lavender's hand and said, "Come on."

It was slowly getting darker when they both pulled out their wands at the same time and muttered "lumos."

As they approached the secluded gazebo they heard his quiet sobs.

Lavender ran to him engulfing him in her arms.

"Trevor are you alright?" she asked fearfully as she wrapped him in his cloak.

"Yes Mum, I'm just real sad," he said through his tears.

"What happened to make you so upset?" asked Vincent.

"They didn't mean to hurt my feelings but Jared and Reese asked me what Grandma and Grandpa got me for Christmas. It upset me because I miss them so much," he said as a new wave of tears hit.

"I know honey but people are going to ask not knowing that they are no longer with us," said Lavender as her own tears started to fall.

Vincent not knowing what to do gently place an arm around each of them and quietly said, "Do you know what Indians believe about people who have died?"

"No what," said Trevor looking very interested.

"We believe that death is just the beginning of the next great adventure. We believe that the spirit never dies but goes on to a new form of life. So you see your Grandma and Grandpa are alive in spirit," explained Vincent.

Looking sad again Trevor said, "Sometimes I just want to talk to them."

"So talk to them," said Vincent, "It's okay. You never know where their spirits are. They loved you so much they could be watching over you all the time making sure you are being a good boy for your Mum."

"Do you really think so?" asked Trevor smiling.  
"I sure do. I talk to my Great Grandfather all the time, especially when I'm sad or scared."

"You get scared?" he asked amazed.

"Yes, like when you took off today and we didn't know where you were. Your Mum and I were both scared," he said gently.

"Sorry about that," he said as he threw himself in Vincent's arms hugging him tightly, "Thanks for everything."

"You are most welcome Little Fox."

Looking puzzled Lavender asks, "Little Fox?"

"Yes in my art class we all go by Indian names, it bring out our creativity. Trevor is Little Fox. He is very smart and cunning and I might add very talented."

Smiling Lavender asked, "And what is your Indian name Vincent?"

"Painted Hawk."

"That suits you," she said with a smile as she shivered a little.

"Trevor I think it is time we get your Mum back to the manor, she looks to be freezing."

When they got back to the manor all the other children were sleeping. Since there had been no red sparks shot, the adults were waiting in the parlor for news.

"Where was he? Is he alright?" asked Hermione.

"He got upset about his Grand parents. He was out in the gazebo, a little cold but fine," said Lavender, "I'm going to take him up to bed, he's exhausted."

"Can Vincent come too?" asked Trevor when they got out into the foyer where Vincent was hanging up the cloaks.

"That's up to him honey," said Lavender.

"Will you help tuck me in Vincent?" asked Trevor.

"Sure, let's go."

Once Trevor had changed into his pajamas and was tucked in he fell asleep immediately.

On the way down the stairs, Lavender stopped about half way down and turned to Vincent. "I just wanted to thank you for talking to Trevor, since you came into his life he is a different child."

She then reached up and kissed Vincent on the cheek, blushed and started back down the stairs.

After a few steps Vincent touched her shoulder and she stopped to look at him. 

"Lavender, would you consider going out with me sometime? I know there is an age difference but I would really like to take you out."

Smiling she said, "I would love to go out with you."


	7. Love, Butterflies and Kittens

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all but the characters that I have invented and the plot is mine.

A/N: After recovering from Antonia's death, Love ya Tanasia, I finally sat down to write this chapter. I hope you like it. In the next few chapters a lot of things are going to happen and a lot of lives will be changed and not always for the better…..

When Evil Returns

Chapter Seven: Love, Butterflies and Kittens 

It was right after the New Year when Vincent and Lavender finally got around to going out on their date. At first they thought of going to a restaurant but when Lavender found out that Vincent was an excellent cook she asked if he would cook for her. When he said yes she was delighted. 

"What kind of food is your favorite?" he asked a couple of days before they were due to have their date. "I love Italian but anything would be fine, I like most all food," she had replied.

"Italian it is then," he said smiling.

The night of their date she met him at Malfoy manor and they apperated from there to his apartment in London.

As he prepared dinner she was in awe, she never realized how many muggle things he knew how to do.

"I think that doing things the muggle way interesting," she said, "I don't think I could ever learn to be a muggle."

"It's not that hard," he said smiling. "I grew up living as a muggle. Would you care for a glass of wine?"

"Yes please," she said and then, "Tell me about when you were little."

"Well, I was born on an Indian reservation in the mid-west of the United States in 1962. My Mother was an English witch that went to Hogwarts and one summer she came to visit my aunt who also went to Hogwarts. It was that summer she fell in love with my father. The next summer when she had graduated from Hogwarts she came back and stayed. They were married by the end of summer and I was born the following spring. On reservations the living conditions aren't the best and when my father became ill the shaman forbid her to use any magic to help him. He died when I was three. Heartbroken and sick herself, she packed us up and came back to England. Once she returned home her health improved although she was still sad over my father's death. Eventually she would snap out of the depression and found love again and had three more children. When I was eleven, I received my letter for Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor a year behind Sirius and the marauders. They were something else. Their little band used to get away with murder, we were all jealous of the friendship that the four of them shared. And to think that Peter betrayed them all like that. Unbelievable," he said as he prepared dinner. "Would you care for another glass of wine?"

She held out her glass, he filled it and they sat down to eat. During dinner they talked of some of the tricks that Sirius and the marauders pulled off. By the time dinner was over, Lavender was feeling very relaxed from the wine. They moved into the living room with more wine and sat on the couch.

"Okay, tell me more of your life," she said as she pulled her shoes off and sat on the couch with her feet up under her.

"Okay where was I? Oh yes, Right after I graduated I went to visit Lucius Malfoy, whom I thought was my friend. Little did I know he had brought me there to put me under the imperious curse. Once under the spell I became a Death Eater. They were evil," he said with a far away look on his face, "When Voldemort fell at the hands of Harry, the spell was broken and I fled back to the States, back to the reservation."

"How sad," she said, "Did you ever marry?"

Looking rather sad he said, "Yes, I was married once."

"What happened? Divorce?"

"No, she was murdered along with my son."

Gasping she said, "Oh Vincent, I am so sorry. You don't have to talk about it anymore if it is too painful."

"No, I'm fine. It happened a long time ago. Singing Sunshine, my wife's Indian name, had taken my son, Little Eagle to get his birthday present at the small mall in town. They went wearing their Indian clothes and when they were walking out if the mall, a man who was drunk and hated Indians saw them," Vincent took a deep breath, closed his eyes and continued, "he ran them down with his truck in the parking lot. They died instantly. Little Eagle would have been 25 this year."

"Oh Vincent, I am so terribly sorry, I never should have asked," she said a tear ran down her cheek.

"It's okay really," he said as he gently wiped away her tear. When his fingers touched her face she felt warmth course through her whole body. She smiled and held out her glass for him to fill.

"Enough about me, what was your life like growing up?" he said smiling.

After taking a long sip if wine she said, "I was born in 1980 here in London. I was in the same year as Harry and Hermione. Half of Malfoy manor was in that graduating class, Ginny was a year behind us. I was also in Gryffindor. After graduation I met a man, very handsome and he looked a lot like Lucius. He was so charming and before I knew it I was in bed with him although I don't remember a lot because I found out later that I was under the imperious spell. I was with him just the one time and my sweet Trevor was the result. I have never been with anyone since. Pretty bad when you are only wanted when you are under a spell, you see he doesn't even like woman, he just wanted an heir," said Lavender. 

Feeling a little giddy from the wine she sighed as another tear ran down her face. Vincent took her glass and placed it on the table as he reached up to wipe away her tears. Scooting closer to her he gently took her chin in his hand and said, "I want you Lavender." 

Suddenly she found his lips on hers in a tender kiss. She was immediately sober. No one had ever kissed her like this. She melted into his arms. When he pulled away he said, "I truly want you, if you want me, but not tonight. When we get together if you want that too, I want you to be certain that it is because I really like you and not because of the wine."

Smiling at him she said, "Thank you Vincent. And believe me I want you too. If it isn't going to happen tonight will you at least hold me for a little while?"

"That I would gladly do," he said as he leaned back against the arm of the couch pulling her into his arms. As they lay there in silence he stroked her hair reveling in its silky softness. Before too long he noticed her even breathing and knew she was asleep. He then got up from the couch, lifting her into his arms and carried her to his bed, lying her down gently. He then covered her with a blanket, kissed her forehead, turned and walked out of the room grabbing a blanket from the end of his bed as he made his way back to the couch.

The next morning Lavender was awakened by the smell of bacon and coffee. At first she didn't know where she was and then panic took over. Oh no did I sleep with him? Thinking hard she remembered that he said he wanted her but not while she had too much to drink. She slowly made her way out of bed and into the bathroom. _Gods dear you look a mess, _she thought as she conjured up a brush and toothbrush. Once she looked presentable she made her way into the kitchen to find Vincent standing at the stove placing bacon and eggs on plates for them. When he placed them on the table he noticed her entrance and said, "Good morning Little Flower."

She smiled at her newly given name. "Little Flower? I think I like that name. Trevor will be impressed."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel a little silly for one thing. I guess I drank too much last night," she said looking sad.

"Maybe a little, but everyone needs to now and then. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. Where did you sleep?" she asked.

"I slept on the couch. Would you care for some coffee?" he asked.

"Oh yes please. I'm sorry you had to sleep in the couch, you should have left me there," she said, "I didn't want to keep you out of your bed."

As he handed her the cup his hand touched hers and a shock of warmth ran up his arm right to his heart. She smiled as pink became visible on her cheeks. As she sat the cup down she reached up and started to massage a sore spot on her neck. "I must have slept too long in the same position."

"Here let me take care of that for you," he said as he gently slid his hands on her neck and shoulders and started to rub. She was in absolute heaven. She had to grab the counter to keep from melting to the floor. Purring she said, "Merlin's beard Vincent, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Oh I don't know. Just picked it up somewhere. I have many other skills too," he said with an evil grin. She then stood, turned and touched his clean-shaven face. 

"You told me last night that you wanted me. Was I drunk or did you actually say that?" she asked boldly.

Stepping closer he took her hand from his face kissed the palm and said, "I haven't wanted a woman so much in years." Kissing her wrist he then said, "You said you also wanted me, do you remember that?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly as she stepped even closer. It was like the world melted when his lips lowered to hers. Her knees went weak as he held her close. As he looked into her eyes she said blushing, "Be gentle because I don't ever remember doing this before."

"Oh believe me, you will remember this time," he said as he scooped her up in his arms and took her into his bedroom.

Hours later it was Lavender that woke first. Looking at Vincent her eyes started to mist over. 

"You don't regret what just happened do you?" asked Vincent startling her because she didn't realize he was awake.

"Which time?" she asked blushing, "No I don't regret anything. Do you?" she asked a little fearful.

"Not one bit. As a matter of fact I was hoping that you might feel up to a little more," he said.

Looking disappointed she said, "What only a little?"

With a big smile he said, "Have I finally found someone to match my libido?"

"Well my love I do have quite a bit of catching up to do don't I?"

"Well then I say let's get started," as he said smiling like a little boy in a candy shop.

~~*~~

Over the weeks that proceeded Christmas, Minerva on more that one occasion received peace roses that would suddenly appear in her office. Again there was no card. She was so happy about all the wonderful flowers that when she received an owl from Shane she nearly panicked. He stated that he was coming for a visit to Hogwarts and wanted to know if they could go out on another date. Noticing her dismay, because she had opened her letter at the teacher's table during breakfast, Severus asked, "Minerva, what is wrong?"

"Oh Severus, Shane is coming to visit and wants to go on another date and I believe he has been sending me flowers."

"And the problem with this is? You care for him don't you Minerva?" he asked getting a little nervous because in actuality if was Kyleigh and himself that had been sending the flowers hoping to give the two a little shove. 

"Oh yes, I care a great deal for Shane, always have," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So then what is the problem?"

"I don't know, it has just been a very long time since I have felt feelings like this," she said blushing.

"It's like riding a horse once you learn…."

"Severus, I don't know how to ride a horse," she said exasperatedly.

He gave a small chuckle and then said and he gently took her hand to calm her nerves, "Minerva, it's like when you learn to apparate, if you don't do it for a while that doesn't mean you forget how. Let nature take its course. You will be just fine."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. When is he coming?"

"On Valentine's day," she said.

"Oh really? That sounds very promising," he said, as he was really thinking, _Oh this is too perfect. I can't wait to tell Kyleigh._

~~*~~

Over the next few weeks Minerva's nerves were on edge even though Severus and Kyleigh were constantly reassuring her that things would be just fine.

As for the relationship between Vincent and Lavender theirs had accelerated into a proposal of marriage and they were to be wed at Malfoy manor at the end of the school term. They were hopelessly in love and it was very apparent that Trevor was ecstatic. 

Valentine's day dawned beautiful. It was slightly cold but there was no snow. As Minerva sat at breakfast she noticed that Severus and Kyleigh hadn't come in yet and she really wanted to talk to Severus. After a few minutes Severus came strolling in with Kyleigh, laughing at something that she said. When he saw Minerva he looked a little concerned.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" 

"He will be here any moment," she said as she looked to the door. "How do I….." but her question froze in her throat as she saw him enter the hall.

Following her gaze Severus smiled, "Close your mouth Minerva, you look like a fish."

Shutting her mouth she stood and walked slowly over to where he stood talking to Remus. As she approached he smiled. "Good morning Minnie."

"Good morning Shane. How have you been?"

"Wonderful and yourself?"

"Beautiful," she said smiling.

"Yes you are," he said noticing her blush.

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I ate a little while ago. Is Albus here yet?" Shane asked. 

"No, he owled and said that he would meet us in my office at 9:00. It is a quarter 'til now, should we go?" she asked.

"Yes, we can discuss where you want to go for dinner." 

"That would be lovely," she said as they left the hall not noticing the sly grins that Severus and Kyleigh shared.

When they reached her office, Shane held the door open for her. As she stepped in she gasped. The room was full of beautifully colored butterflies and there were peace roses everywhere.

"Oh Shane, you shouldn't have," she said as turned smiling at him.

Looking puzzled he said, "I wish I had."

"It wasn't you?" she said as sadness filled her face.

"No but I wish that I had. I wonder who did?"

With a frown and narrowing her eyes it hit Minerva, "I am going kill those two," she said.

"Who?"

"Severus and Kyleigh. I suppose you didn't send all the other flowers and the beautiful paperweight at Christmas?"

"No, but again, I wish I had. And don't be to mad at them, they apparently care for you a great deal and want you to find love."

With this she boldly asked, "And have I found love?"

"Only if you want it," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

She melted into his arms and they didn't break away until they heard a chuckle coming from the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" said an amused Albus.

"Yes, but you are forgiven," said Shane as he whispered to Minerva, _"We will continue this later tonight."_

Feeling giddy and breathless Minerva sat at her desk and motioned for Albus and Shane to also sit.

"So what has Lucius been up to lately?" she asked.

"Well he is now in hiding we believe at Durmstrang. After the bombing that killed Lavender's parents and the beating that he gave Darci Codrington he fled. We don't feel that he is going to show his face for a little while but we do have him being watched just incase," said Shane.

"But I thought you said he was in hiding, how do you know he is at Durmsrang?"

"We have a man on the inside. It is crucial that he remain unknown so we can keep him safe. You understand don't you Minnie?"

"Well of course I do. I just wonder how long he will stay away?"

"We just don't know," said Albus. "By the way, how is Professor Codrington getting along? Has she stopped giving out all those detentions?"

"Yes however she is giving so much homework we are getting a lot of disgruntled students. Of course there has been only minor retaliation."

"Really, what retaliation?" asked Albus smiling.

"Little things like chalk disappearing, books relocating themselves, papers suddenly being thrown about the room, things that Peeves would do. At least he is the one being blamed."

"You don't think it is him?" asked Albus with a smile.

Looking at him over the rim of the glasses she just put on she said. "Now Albus you know that Peeves is the type to take credit for any work he does. With these pranks no one has taken credit," she said.

"What are you going to do about her?" asked Albus.

"I have already spoken to the person I want to replace her next term and he has agreed," she said with a smile.

"I think that you have chosen very wisely Minerva. When are you going to inform her?"

"I think that I will wait until after the end of the year feast else she may want to take revenge out on some of the students."

"Very good, well I am off. You too have a wonderful evening and Shane, I will talk to you soon." 

~~*~~

It had been decided that they would dine in Minerva's apartments at Hogwarts that evening. After they had a lovely dinner they went for a walk in the indoor garden that Draco and Hermione had been married. Earlier that day they had released all the wonderfully colored butterflies that adorned Minerva's office into this garden making it even more beautiful. 

"How long are you going to be able to stay this time?" asked Minerva as she reached out and took his hand.

"Unfortunately I have to leave early in the morning. Albus wants me to track down Jareth. He has been spotted in Hogsmeade," said Shane as he looked down at his feet. "I was hoping to be able to stay for a while longer. I have missed you so much Minnie. I only wish that I had made different choices in my life."

"What choices?" she asked.

"I wish that I hadn't gone to work for the ministry but had followed my heart instead."

"And what did your heart want you to do?" asked Minerva as she was finding it very hard to breathe.

"I wish that I had told you how very much I loved you and that I wanted nothing more than for you to be my wife," he said as he looked deep into her eyes.

As a tear rolled down Minerva's face she said with a very shaky voice, "If you had told me that and asked me that I would have told you that I felt the same way and would have answered yes to the question."

"Yes, but now the question is would you still answer the same way?" he said hopefully.

"The real question is are you asking?" she said breathlessly.

"Yes I am. Minerva I feel nothing but complete love for you and I know this is sudden but I would love for you to become my wife."

With tears flowing steady now she took his large face in her small hands and said, "I would be most honored to be your wife," and she kissed him.

When he finally pulled away he said, "I am so sorry it took so long for me to ask you."  
"Some things are worth the wait," she said as she led him back into the castle back up to her rooms.

~~*~~

The next morning when Minerva awakened she was alone. She smiled and stretched like a cat with the biggest grin possible spread across her entire face. She was in love and was going to marry the man she had loved for over 30 years. All was right with the world. After she rose and got dressed she went out into her office to find an enormous basket sitting on her desk. The basket was adorned with a big honey colored bow and accented with bluebells and heather. When she looked closer there was a card that read,

This is from me, 

I love you with all my heart.

Shane

As she opened the lid she was greeted by four of the most beautiful kittens she had ever seen and around each of their necks was a collar with their names on small tags. First out of the basket was a fluffy orange and white whose name was Marmalade. Next came a gray and white by the name of Smokey. Next a tabby that looked a lot like a transformed Minerva and her name was Tabitha and last was a black kitten with four white paws named Socks. Minerva was overwhelmed. He remembered that she had always loved cats. _"I love you Shane,"_ she said out loud as she snuggled each kitten in turn.

~~*~~

As the weather turned slightly warmer and March rolled in, Darci was back to her old tricks except this time she was harassing everyone except Kyleigh and Jamie. She had been so mean to the Weasley triplets that George and Caitlin had come to the school to discuss their behavior.

"What do you mean they have no manners?" asked Caitlin.

"Just what I said," replied Darci, "They are unruly and are a disgrace to the Gryffindors. I will not tolerate the way they blatantly lie to me and they will serve all the detentions that have been given. Also if I have one more bit of problem with then this term they will be suspended."

George raised his eyebrows looking at her as if she were mad.

"Let me let you in on a little secret. Our triplets don't misbehave unless provoked. I have heard about how you harass students in your class. Since you can't harass Kyleigh and Jamie anymore you must think it all right to harass our daughters. Well let me tell you something right now, you will stop harassing them this instant or you will be very sorry. I have a mind to go to Minerva and have you thrown out on your ear. If I hear one more time that you are treating any of the students unfairly you will be gone. Do I make myself clear?" said George in a voice that in all their years of marriage Caitlin had never heard him use.

"Well I guess we will just see who is thrown out of where."

~~*~~

The next week was the spring holidays. The students stayed at the school because they were given so much homework by Darci that they all needed the library and there was none finer that the one at Hogwarts. This infuriated Fred and George so they knew it was time to take action. This year at the beginning of the holidays there was to be a spring feast. Each teacher had been given a box of cream puffs from George and Caitlin's restaurant as a thank you for all the wonderful work that they had done over the school year. Each box had a different color ribbon. Minerva had gold, Severus had black, Remus had blue and so on. All the teachers knew that the one with the yellow ribbon was for Darci. As the teachers all partook of their wonderful cream puffs it was Darci who ate hers first. They were her favorite. After a few short minutes the room started to buzz and then laughter broke throughout the hall. Darci had been the one to get the Weasleys canary creams. She was furious as she sat molting causing feathers to fly about the room. As she got up from the table and ran from the room she shouted to all the Weasleys "Your family will pay for this desperately." And she was gone.

When classes resumed Darci was no longer one of the professors. After her outburst and threat to the Weasleys, Minerva hunted her down in her chambers and told her that she needed to pack her things because she was no longer welcome at Hogwarts.

"And who will take over my classes?"

"I will be taking them until a suitable replacement can be found."

~~*~~

A few weeks later Kyleigh was sitting in transfiguration class when suddenly she went rigid. As she sat there staring, Professor McGonagall waited until the vision had passed before speaking to Kyleigh. When Kyleigh came to see was sobbing, "We have to get them out."

Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and then asked her what she saw.

Taking a deep breath Kyeigh said,

"At midnight tonight there is going to be an explosion," she said sobbing. Swallowing hard she continued. "Lucius is going to blow up The English Yankee, Weasley's Joke Emporium and Longbottom's Apothecary. He wants to wait until he is sure everyone is asleep so there will be no way they will get out."

"Merlin's beard who was he talking too?" she asked.

"He was telling this to Professor Codrington but he told her that she would have a front row seat. He was beating her. She looked so bad. Oh Professor, what are we going to do?"

"Jamie go get Professors Lupin and Snape, tell them to meet me in my office NOW!" turning to Kyleigh she said, "Let's go, we have a lot to do in a very short time."

When Jamie, Remus and Severus arrived at Minerva's office she and Kyleigh were already there speaking to George Weasley in the fire.


	8. When things go BOOM!

A/N: I would like to THANK Tanasia Maleficarum for helping me with some of the technical stuff for this chapter. You're great babe…..

When Evil Returns

Chapter Eight: When things go BOOM!

"Are sure about the time?" asked George.

"Yes I heard him say that it would happen at midnight when everyone was asleep," said Kyleigh.

"Okay that gives us enough time."

"How are you going to get out with out alerting him. If he sees you he may blow it sooner," said Remus.

"Well my fellow marauder if you remember correctly the tunnel that leads from the witches hump leads to Honeydukes. I own the old Honeydukes building. During the war Fred and I connected his shop with mine and later Neville's with his. We are all connected to the tunnel that leads to Hogwarts."

"That was ingenious," said Severus.

"Thanks, anyway I will go to Fred and Neville and get them out. We will meet you at the end of the tunnel at 11:00. We will send the ladies ahead first thank the gods that all the children are at school. And then we will be right behind them," said George.

"Please be safe," said Minerva, "If you need any help let us know."

"Okay, see you at 11:00."

And he was gone.

Minerva turned to Remus and asked, "How big is the opening on the witches hump? Is it big enough to accommodate all of these people?"

"No, we need to make the opening bigger."

So as Minerva, Remus and Severus worked to make the hole in the witched hump larger, George was telling Fred and Neville what was happening. They knew that they needed to stay as close to schedule as possible just in case Lucius or his cronies were watching the shops. It was decided that Laura, Caitlin and Emily would leave then, not that they wanted to leave their husbands behind but they knew it was necessary. Fred, George and Neville reassured them that they would be fine and would be coming out in plenty of time. Both Weasley's Joke Emporium and Longbottom's Apothecary closed at 6:00. The English Yankee closed at 9:00 so Fred and Neville came to help George with the restaurant. At 9:00 George locked the doors to the now vacant restaurant. When they got in the tunnel Fred turned and said, "Shit, I have go back, I left my wand on the counter. I'll catch up." 

"Okay but hurry up and be careful," said George as he and Neville headed down the tunnel. Fred made his way back into the restaurant, got his wand and for good measure checked the front door. As he passed by the counter he heard a noise and paused to listen. There it was again only it wasn't a noise it was more like a moan. As he made his way back behind the counter he saw the cause of the moan. Someone was lying on the ground and they looked to be hurt. Fred bent down to see who it was lying there, gasping as he turned the person over. It was Darci Codrington. She had been severely beaten and at closer inspection he noticed a letter attached to her robes. He removed the letter and read the neat handwriting.

You have 5 minutes! BOOM!

Quickly Fred gathered her up in his arms ignoring her cries of pain as he ran for the trap door and into the tunnels. They were about 20 feet from the bottom of the long staircase that led to the trap door when the explosion ripped through the building. As the explosion shook the ground, Fred and Darci were thrown from the staircase and went hurdling through the air landing on the ground with a hard thud as rock, wood and metal came crashing down on top of them.

~~~~*

Further up the tunnel as George and Neville made their way forward suddenly there was a loud explosion rocking the tunnel and knocking them to the ground. 

"Nnnoooo," screamed George as he realized that Fred wasn't with them yet. Turning he started running full out back up the tunnel closely followed by a very pale Neville.

~~~~*

At the witches hump they felt it before they heard it. The ground shook violently and then the loud blast.

All at once Laura, Caitlin and Emily screamed their husband's names and immediately tried to get back though the witches hump. Remus and Severus held them back.

"We will go to them. Stay here and get things ready just in case someone is hurt," said Severus.

~~~~*

As the dust settled the air was thick, almost too thick to breathe and cold, so very cold. Darci moaned as she tried to move. Slowly she pulled herself free of the debris, wiping her face feeling blood as it oozed from a gash over her left eye. Where was she? She wondered. The last thing she remembered was being hit by Lucius. He was so mad because she had lost her job at Hogwarts. He kept hitting her telling her what a sorry excuse of a human she was and how he never really loved her she was only a distraction until he could have the one woman that had captured his soul, Hermione. Trying not to panic she frantically reached in her robes for her wand. As her hand touched the cold wood she felt better. Pulling it from her robes she mumbled "Lumos."

As she surveyed to room she was filled with sickening dread. Where was she? She knew she must be underground because it was so cold. The kind of cold that goes deep, chilling you to the bone. Holding her wand high she noticed that there was splintered wood and broken rock all around her. Feeling woozy from the loss of blood from the gash and the cold of the room she thought that she was now delirious because she thought she heard a moan come from somewhere to her right. She stopped, listening carefully to see if she would hear it again. After a moment she did. But who was it? Was it Lucius? Dread filled her heart as she moved to find where the moan had come from. 

"Hello, is anyone there?" she asked waiting to see if she got a response. A soft low voice said, "Over here. Please help me"

She crawled on all fours with her wand in her mouth trying to locate the voice. Finally she found the source of the plea. Even though there had been so much dust she could still make out a crop of red hair. Looking at his face she realized it was one of the twins. She didn't know which one, she never could tell them apart.

"Are you Fred or George?" she asked quietly.

"Fred," he said in a whispered moan and then, "Hurts."

As she knelt beside him she felt something warm and sticky soaking her robes. Blood. Darci used her wands light to travel up and down his body to see where all of the blood was coming from. When she got to his leg she saw what hurt. As the stairs had fallen a piece of sharp metal had severed his right leg just below the knee. Fred was slowly bleeding to death. Even though she was squeamish she knew if she didn't stop the bleeding he would die so despite the gore she tore a piece of her robe a bound Fred's leg as tight and held the stump using as much pressure as she could. After a couple of minutes she was exhausted. Fred moaned again as his body started to shake from shock. She lay down next to him as whispered into his ear.

"Fred, they are coming for us. They will be here any minute. Please hang on. Laura is waiting for you. Please just hang on."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. He just couldn't die. She had to let them know where they were. She suddenly heard someone calling and she started to crawl to them.

"Fred, can you here me? Fred?"

"Help," she cried out but it was only a whisper, "Help!" and she collapsed. 

~~~~*

Frantically George was running back to the shop. There was rock, wood and twisted metal everywhere. A sick dread filled his heart. He knew that Fred was still alive but he was hurt and hurt bad. He could feel it. As George and Neville entered a particularly bad section of tunnel he saw it. Wand light.   
"Hang on Fred we're coming," he said with anguish in his voice.

As they got closer to the wand light they saw him. Neville conjured up one of Hermione famous balls of blue flame and held it down to see Fred's face.

"What have you done now?" asked George as Fred smiled weakly up at him.

"Don't ask, just get us out of here."

"What do you mean us?" asked George.

"Darci, she is over there somewhere. She is hurt pretty bad," whispered Fred.

"You don't look to good yourself," George said to Fred, then to Neville, "Neville see if you can find Darci."

Neville laid down the blue flame and conjured another as he slowly walked looking for Darci who was only a few feet away lying unconscious. 

As George inspected his brother he saw his leg. With tears in his eyes he conjured a couple of stretchers. Neville picked up Darci gently placing her on one of them. George muttered a spell and levitated Fred onto the stretcher and then took off his robes and wrapped them around Fred who was shaking again.

"Hang on Fred, we will be there in a few minutes okay?"

"Sure," was all Fred could say as he fainted. 

~~~* 

Holding a torch Severus and Remus made their way up the tunnel searching for Fred, George and Neville. After a few minutes they saw George and Neville walking with two stretchers. Seeing the look on George's face, Remus knew it wasn't good.

In a shaky voice, George said, "We really need to hurry."

In what seemed forever they reached to witches hump and were helped out by Severus and Remus who had rushed ahead to get Madam Pomfrey. As they pulled Fred out, Laura was immediately by his side. Fred opened his eyes when he heard her voice. "I can't take you anywhere," she said with tears in her eyes she smiled down at him. 

"Don't leave me," he said as his own tears started to flow.

"Never," she whispered as she gently kissed his lips.

They made it to the hospital wing in record time. Poppy checked on Darci as they walk to the infirmary.

"Please, take care of Fred, he saved my life," said Darci as tears ran down her face as she slipped into oblivion once again. Poppy knew that Darci's injuries weren't life threatening, however Fred's were.

"Lie him down over here and put Darci over there," said Poppy as she looked at the stump that was once a leg.

Looking at Minerva she said quietly, "We _need _to get the bleeding stopped **now**!"

As Minerva and Poppy worked to stop the bleeding saying healing charms, Laura sat holding his hand crying quietly.

"It's a good thing that Darci was there to stop as much bleeding as she did, a few more minutes and he wouldn't be with us. She did a good job," Poppy said to Laura. 

"He is going to be alright then?" asked Laura hopefully. 

"It is still hard to tell, he lost a lot of blood. We need to replace it and that is one thing I am not familiar with. I have notified St Mungo's and they are sending a midiwizard. We can only hope he gets here soon," said Madam Pomfrey gravely.

"Anna," said George.

"Excuse me?" said Poppy.

"Anna and Charlie are here to see Thaddeus aren't they?" asked George.

"Yes," said Minerva. "I forgot. Anna is a muggle doctor. She will be able to help."

"Where are they?" asked Neville.

"They are up in Gryffindor tower visiting Thaddeus," said Minerva.

Charlie and Anna had come to visit Thaddeus as a surprise for his birthday since he couldn't come home during spring holiday due to all of the excess homework given by Darci. 

"I'll go and get them," said Neville.

"Thanks," said Laura.

Stopping abruptly Neville said, "Shit, what's the password?"

"Nifflers," said Remus as he tried to suppress a smile.

Neville shook his head as he left mumbling something about that being the perfect password.

While Neville was gone Laura sat quietly by Fred, wiping his brow and talking in low soothing tones to him reassuring him that everything would be fine.

Madam Pomfrey and Minerva then set their sights on Darci. Darci's injuries were severe but not life threatening. Her s consisted of three broken ribs, a concussion and various cuts and bruises from both Lucius and the fall. All of her injuries were healed in a matter of minutes although her ribs would be tender of a few days.

When Charlie came into the room he was pale. As he and Anna made their way to Fred's bed he had tears in his eyes. Anna turned to him and said, "Charlie love, go to the owlry and owl your Mum and Dad. Tell them that Fred had been injured but don't go into detail. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"I'll go with you," said George.

"No George, I need you here dear. Fred needs your blood," said Anna as she placed her doctors bag on the bedside table. Anna never went anywhere without it. Besides she was planning on doing some tests on Remus' blood while they were at Hogwarts. She wanted to test a serum she had been working on for werewolves.

Looking puzzled George asked nervously, "And how are you going to get my blood?"

She just smiled and said, "Come over here and lie down." Patting the bed on Fred's right as she went to work. Madam Pomfrey watched in amazement as Anna hooked up an I.V. extracting George's blood and capturing it into an I.V. bottle that was conjured for her by Minerva. Minerva had seen the procedure done once before and was a lot of help to Anna. Once the right amount of blood was gathered Anna started an I.V. in Fred giving him his brother's precious gift. Anna also started an I.V. of fluids for Fred. Now it was only a matter of time. Hopefully they weren't too late.

"That is all I can do. It should take a couple of hours for it to work. My suggestion to you is try and figure out what you are going to tell him about his leg when he wakes up."

"Thanks Anna, I am so glad you were here," said Laura.

"I will leave you two alone. Think about what I said."

"I will thanks again."

Anna left the hospital with Charlie to go wait for his parents to arrive, which left only Fred and Laura. Madam Pomfrey had moved Darci to a different part of the infirmary since she felt that Fred had a lot to deal with and didn't need an audience. Laura sat down in the chair next to his bed placing her arms on the bed, resting her head on her arms and watched him. He was so pale. She reached up and smoothed his hair loving the feel of those red curls against her fingers.

"Oh Fred," she sighed, "What are we going to do? I am so sorry for all the times I have been mad at you and all the times we have argued. Fred, you can't leave me. Please. I love you so much."

Fred didn't move or make a sound. This was very unnerving to her, even in his sleep he either moved or made some kind of noise and now he lay there so quiet. 

Laura then broke down.

"Oh Freddie, you are my life, my soul, my heart and my existence. Please, my love, don't leave me. I can't do this on my own," she cried. Then with an anguish that she didn't know she possessed she pleaded, "Freddie, you can't leave me. I haven't had a chance to tell you but we are going to have another baby. Our baby needs its father," she said as she lay her head back down and started to sob.

With the lightest of touches she felt someone stroking her hair.

As she looked up tears streamed down her face and she smiled. Fred was awake. Smiling weakly he said, "Hello love, don't cry."

"Oh Fred," she said and couldn't continue.

"Is it true?" he asked with a smile.

"What?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That we are having another baby."

"Yes," she whispered as she looked lovingly in his face.

He smiled and said, "I love you. You make me happy." Then suddenly his face furrowed, "What happened? And what is all of this?" he asked looking at the thin tube that seemed to be sticking out if his arm.

Laura took a moment to compose herself and then said, "The explosion came early. You were still on the stairs when it blew. Darci Codrington was with you. The stuff sticking out of you arm is what Anna called an I.V. You lost a lot of blood and it needed to be replaced so she took some from George and gave it to you. 

"She gave me George's blood?"

"Yes, you had lost way too much and would have died had we not given you George's."

"Is Darci okay?"

"Yes. How did she get there?"

"I'm not sure probably a port key. All I know is I went back to get my wand and heard her moan. She had a note attached to her robes. It said _you have 5 minutes. BOOM. _I picked her up because she was unconscious and headed down the stairs. Next thing I know there's an explosion and then my leg hurts. Was my leg hurt badly? It feels pretty good now. What was it a broken bone?"

"No it wasn't broken," she said as she tried to think of the best way to tell him. "It's about your leg."

"What?" he asked looking at the anguish in her face. "It's gone isn't it?"

"Yes."

"How far?" he asked blankly.

"Just below the knee."

"Which one?"

"Right."

He sat there for a moment with tears running from his closed eyes. Laura got out of the chair and sat down next to him on the bed, pulling him into her arms. After a few minutes Laura pulled away and looked into his eyes as she wiped his tears away. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. As he wiped her tears and said, "Yes." Upon closer inspection she saw that Weasley sparkle in his eyes and asked, "What have you got planned?"

Smiling her asked, "Do you know how much mischief I could conceal in a false leg? We just may have a whole new line of products when the joke shop is rebuilt."

Looking at him dumbfounded she said, "You absolutely amaze me Mr. Weasley and I love you."

"I love you too Mrs. Weasley," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

They were still kissing when his Mum and Dad entered the hospital wing followed by Charlie, Anna, George, Caitlin and Ginny. 

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked George with a smile.

"Yes you are," said Fred with a grin. "My wife and I were just discussing our new line of products for the soon to be rebuilt shop."

"And what might that be?" asked Charlie.

"Artificial limbs. Do you realize the possibility of what you could smuggle in an artificial leg?" he said with a big grin.

Shaking her head Molly said, "Leave it to you to take a tragedy and turn it into something lucrative. But really, how are you?"

"I'm fine. However I feel the urge to cook something. George your blood tasted like garlic."

Everyone laughed. 

"Oh by the way," said Fred as he squeezed Laura's hand, "I would like to announce that my lovely wife and I are going to have another baby."

This made Molly turn kind of green. "Merlin's beard I hope it's not triplets again. I don't think this family can survive three sets."

"What," said George, "mine are angels," he said proudly.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "Angels with horns." Fred laughed. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Fred yours have horns too." 

"Hey, they are just babies, besides if their Aunt Ginny didn't spoil them so much they wouldn't be that bad."

Ginny giggled, "You do have a point there."

Everyone laughed. Anna noticed that Fred was looking a little pale and suggested that everyone leave and let him rest. When everyone but her and Laura were gone she looked at Fred.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I mean can I change what happened? No, so I just take what life gives me and make lots of money," he said with a smile.

"Excellent attitude," she said as she felt his forehead. 

"How long do I have to be attached to this?" he asked pointing to the I.V.

"I think we can take it out now, if you promise to eat something and drink a lot of fluids."

"I promise. I am getting kind of hungry," said Fred as Anna removed the I.V.

"Excellent," said Laura, "Me too. I'll just go grab George and make him take me to the kitchens. Anything special you want?"

"No just a lot of whatever you get."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly," Laura said as she kissed him tenderly and left.

After Laura left, Anna looked at Fred and said, "You sure you are okay?"

"No, but what can I do. It will take some getting used to. It still feels like it's there."

"That's called Phantom limb. You will get used to it. You know if it hadn't been for Darci, you wouldn't be here. She did an excellent job of slowing down the flow of blood."

"I will make sure I thank her. And I really want to thank you Anna."

"What are sisters for," she said with a smile.

~~~*

Right after the explosion, Lucius went into hiding. He is believed to be at Durmstrang once again. 

Over the next few weeks following his injury, Fred received his new leg and in no time had _customized _it. 

Darci had recovered from her injuries and was doing better. An experience like that changes a person.

As June came in the end of the term came for Kyleigh. It was hard to believe that she had already been at school for a whole year. 

Minerva and Shane decided on a quick and private wedding ceremony in which Albus married them. Draco and Hermione stood as their witnesses. Vincent and Lavender however had a very large wedding at Malfoy Manor on July first. 

"Merlin's Beard Lavender be still," said Ginny as she tried to finish Lavender's hair.

"I can't help it. I can't believe I am finally getting married."

"Well if you don't calm down you will be spending your wedding night at St. Mungo's due to a heart attack."

"I'm nervous."

"Of what. You love Vincent don't you?" asked Hermione who was there for support.

"With all my heart."

"Then why are you so nervous?" asked Ginny.

"Of the wedding night," whispered Lavender.

"But you two have already slept together haven't you?" asked Ginny.

Looking dreamy she said, "Oh of course."

"Then why all the nerves?" asked Hermione.

"Because I was going to try something new."

"Like what?" asked Hermione who was now very intrigued. 

Lavender looks around and says quietly, "Chocolate."

"Oh is that all," said Ginny, "That's easy. All you have to do is pour and lick."

All three burst into gales of laughter.

"I just want it to be really special."

"Well dear if you want special, here's what you do…"

With this the three women put their heads together and giggled as Ginny explained.

Looking shocked Lavender said. "And you think he will like that?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione at Ginny and in unison said, "Oh yeah."

So later that night after they retired to Vincent's flat in London, Lavender excused herself to the bathroom claiming she wanted to look perfect for Vincent. After a few minutes she came out wearing a short shear silk robe. Vincent was lying on the bed looking at her. "Hello Mrs. Inkinsoot," he said as he held out his hand to her.

"Hello Mr. Inkinsoot," she said as she pulled a few items out of her overnight bag.

"And what do you intend to do with that Mrs. Inkinsoot?" Vincent asked as he saw the bottle of chocolate syrup, the blindfold and the silk scarves. 

"Oh you'll see," she said smiling evilly.


	9. Lavender's Heartache

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out of my head and on to paper

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out of my head and on to paper. In this chapter I am bringing back Hermione's engagement ring so she can communicate with Draco telepathically. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you are over 17, I wrote a little story called Draco's Firefly. Check it out. It's a D/G NC-17 story. I can't believe that story came from me but it did. Anyway back to this story... same as always, Please read and review.....

When Evil Returns

Chapter Nine: Lavender's Heartache

When Minerva walked in she saw Darci sitting in a chair by the window staring out at the grounds. When Darci heard someone behind her she quickly wiped the tears from her face and turned to her visitor.

"Oh good afternoon Minerva, I didn't hear you come in."

"Hello Darci, how are you feeling today?" 

Darci turned to face the window again and asked in a quiet voice as the tears stated to flow again, 

"How could I have been so cruel? How could I have intentionally hurt Kyleigh like that?"

Minerva knelt down in front of Darci and said, 

"It wasn't you. You had no control over what was done. I have been talking with Albus and we think we now know what happened. You have been living under a curse for the last year."

"But I have been trained to resist the imperius curse. I am able to block it," she said as she looked at Minerva with a tear-streaked face.

"Exactly why Lucius didn't use the imperius curse. He must have known that you could resist it. That is why he used an old magic curse. It would be something that you are not familiar with. For this curse to be broken the person under it has to do something totally unselfish to someone that they considered an enemy. Then, and only then, would the curse be lifted. When you so unselfishly helped Fred, the curse was gone," explained Minerva. 

"But I hurt so many people in the process," said Darci frantically

"It wasn't you. Look, there are some people here right now that want to help you. I have explained the circumstances and they really want to see you." 

"No, I can't face anyone," she said.

"Too late," said a voice from the door. It was Hermione followed by Narcissa, Katarina and Draco.

"Please," said Darci as she placed her face in her hands, "I can't."

Hermione came over to her and sat in the chair opposite her. "Darci, we think we may be able to help you to understand."

"How could you possibly understand what that monster did to me?"

"Better than you can possibly imagine," said Hermione as she took Darci's hand.

"You see Darci, when I was 17 I fell in love with Draco. When Lucius found out that his son was in love with a mudblood he was furious. He came to the school and brutally raped me while Draco was in a body bind and made to watch. Kyleigh was a result of that union. He never told you that did he?"

Looking shocked Darci said "No."

"The room that Kyleigh was made to do her detention in was the room where the rape took place. She sees things and that is why she collapsed. She saw the rape." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh no, that is why he insisted it be that particular room isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe he knew she would see it."

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry."

"You didn't know. It wasn't you because you weren't in control, he was."

Darci shook her head, "But the things I let him do to me."

This is when Katarina stepped forward. 

"What things you did subconsciously to survive? Let me tell you what I did to survive. When I was 18 I was in love with Lucius. We were to be married but when I refused to join the women of Voldemort order, Lucius was ordered to take me into the woods and kill me. Instead he took me to a secluded cabin where I was prisoner for almost 19 years. Every year he came to claim what he thought was his and he raped me. He raped me for almost 19 years. The last time he came to me I gave him a potion that made him impotent. He was furious and almost killed me," said Katarina as she had Hermione unzip the back of her robes. When Darci saw the scars on Katarina's back she gasped. "He used a riding crop on me. If it hadn't been for Severus I would be dead."

Darci started to cry again. This is when Narcissa walked up. "I was married to him for 20 years. On our wedding night he raped and branded me. Thankfully when I conceived Draco he left me alone for a while but over the years he murdered five or six babies that I had conceived. I never knew I was pregnant."

Darci just stared at Narcissa. "Oh I am so sorry," she said as she gently took Narcissa's hand. That is when Draco stepped forward. Darci's face fell and she just shook her head and said, "Nooo."

Draco took a deep breath and started to speak. "When I was five I ran away from home and got lost in the woods. I was so frightened until I saw this beautiful woman who I found out later was Katarina. I knew she would help me until I saw him. Lucius was chasing her. When he caught her he threw her to the ground hitting her as he was ripping her clothes off. I yelled for him to stop. You are hurting her I said. That is when he came after me."

Darci gasped shaking her head as the tears coursed down her face.

"He raped me there on the ground and continued to rape me until I was 11. He told me that if I told my mother she would die. He is evil Darci and he will use what ever he can to control a person. You were a victim just like the rest of us. You now carry the scar too don't you?" he asked.

Darci nodded her head.

"So do we," said Hermione, "Well at least we did until we found Vincent. He covered ours with tattoos, you can't even tell there was a scar. If you like I am sure he would be happy to cover yours too."

"You really think he would?  
"Oh course he will. Now why don't you go and wash your beautiful face, get dressed and we can all go back to Malfoy Manor for dinner. Vincent will be there and I am sure you would like to get rid of that scar as soon as possible," said Hermione.

"Do you think Madam Pomfrey will let me leave?"

"It has already been cleared by her. She said you are well enough to go but just be careful of those ribs for a few more days," said Minerva.

Looking a little sad Darci asked, "What about the children? They aren't going to want to see me. I was so cruel to them."

"Don't worry about them. They have been informed that you were under a spell and they would be meeting the real you for the first time tonight. Give them a chance, they are really very intelligent understanding children," reassured Draco.

"Now, let's get you all cleaned up," said Katarina.

On cue Draco excused himself so Darci could make herself presentable.

The dinner was a great success, the children treated Darci with the utmost respect and she and Kyleigh had a long talk. By the time the evening was over Darci had made an appointment with Vincent for a tattoo, She had secured a job at Malfoy School to teach the 10 year olds early introduction to transfiguration and she and Kyleigh were friends. Things were finally looking up for Darci Codrington.

~~*~~

After they returned from their honeymoon, Vincent, Lavender and Trevor spent the remainder of the summer at his flat in muggle London. Vincent thought that it would be good for Trevor to understand how things worked the muggle way. He taught Trevor about Indians, Baseball and computers. 

One afternoon while Trevor was in his room reading, Vincent was at his computer talking online with some of his associates on his network of wizards. Lost in the conversation he didn't hear Lavender come up behind him. When he didn't acknowledge her she put her arms around his neck, placed her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "What are you doing?"

Smiling and loving her being so close he said. "Talking to a wizard contact of mine that lives in West Virginia in the United States."

"What does he do?"

"He and his sister, who is a witch, own a farm."

"Don't they use magic?" 

"Yes to some extent. They enjoy doing things the muggle way but when they need to they use their magic."

"How long have you known them?" she asked.

"For many years."

"Can you explain to me how this network things of yours works?"  
"Well, I have a group of associates that live all over the world. They help to keep track of any dark magic being used or of any death eater sightings. They have helped to apprehend over a hundred death eaters worldwide over the last 10 years. They are very valuable to the Order of Phoenix."

"I knew you were special the moment I met you," Lavender whispered in his ear making him shiver.

Turning to face her he grabbed her about the waist, pulled her into his lap and said, "I have something special for you."

She wiggled her hips on his lap and said, "Yes I can see you do."

"Would you like to see just how special?" he whispered in her ear as his tongue circled it's way around the rim of her ear and down around to the back of her neck where he started to gently suck.

"Oh Vincent you know I can resist that."

On cue he picked her up and carried her to their room. As they passed Trevor's room they noticed that he had fallen asleep while reading.

"This could be a very interesting afternoon," she whispered in his ear, "Hurry."

~~*~~

Trevor was so excited. Today he was going to Diagon Alley to get his things for school. Last week he had received his letter of expectance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was going to be a wonderful day, or so he thought. When they got to Diagon Alley there went to Gringotts to get money and then they were off on their shopping spree. Lavender knew that Vincent would be leaving her in a few minutes for a meeting he had to attend at the Leaky Cauldron. It had been decided that she and Trevor would do the rest of their shopping and then meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at 12:30. When it was time for Vincent to go he pulled Lavender into a warm embrace kissing her soundly and then he told Trevor that after lunch they would go pick out his owl. 

"Thanks Dad," said Trevor. 

Vincent ruffled Trevor's hair as he walked by him and kissed Lavender on last time before he left. "See you soon, I love you."

"I love you too and have a good meeting."

As Lavender and Trevor walked off down the street they didn't notice the man that had been standing in the shadows.

They went to Olivander's Wands first where they saw Ginny and Collette Potter. Collette was Ginny and Harry's oldest daughter who would also be starting at Hogwarts this term. "Good morning Ginny," said Lavender who was looking a little green. 

"Good morning," said Ginny and then, "Lavender are you feeling alright?"

"Not really. I didn't eat any breakfast and I think I am just hungry."

"You should really try and eat something every morning," Ginny said looking a little concerned.

"I know it's just that I could drag my butt out of bed this morning and we were running late. I'm sure I'll be alright after lunch."

"I'm sure you will," Ginny said with a knowing gleam in her eyes, "So how is married life?"

"Oh it is just the best. Vincent is a wonderful man and he loves Trevor as if he were his. As a matter of fact, Trevor asked Vincent if he could call him Dad and of course Vincent told him yes."

"Isn't that sweet. You are a very lucky woman to have two wonderful men in your life. I am so happy for you," said Ginny.

"So are you and Collette shopping alone too?" 

"No we are meeting Hermione, Kyleigh and Martin at Flourish and Blotts after we leave here so we can finish with this list," said Ginny, "That is if I can get her and Kyleigh out of that book store."

Lavender laughed, "Good luck."

By the time they left the shop Trevor had received his wand, a 10-inch birch with dragon heartstring. He was ecstatic. 

It was about 11:30 when they finally finished and were coming out of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Mum, what time were we supposed to meet Dad?" asked Trevor.

"Noon. We have just enough time to stop and get him is birthday present. What do you think your Dad would like?"

Suddenly a Jareth came out of nowhere and grabbed Trevor by the front of the robes and snarled in his face, "I'm your father and I don't ever want you to forget it."

"I don't want you to be my Father. I hate you," cried Trevor as he spit in Jareth's face.

Jareth then grabbed the front of his robes tighter and lifted him off the ground. "Why you little……."

Stunned at first Lavender didn't know what to do and then she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Jareth. "Put him down Jareth."  
Jareth dropped Trevor unceremoniously on the ground and rounded on Lavender. In one fluid movement he shoved her hard against the side of the building. She hit with a sickening thud. After her head made contact with the wall she slowly slid to the ground leaving a crimson trail of blood on the white wall where her head hit.

Screams rent the air as a few passing witches saw what happened. Panicking Jareth apperated with a pop just as Ginny and Hermione made their way through the crowd. Ginny rushed forward to Lavender as Hermione went to Trevor trying to reassure him that his Mum was going to be fine. Ginny pulled out her wand and conjured up something to clean the wound before she healed it. While Ginny was tending to Lavender, Hermione used her telepathy to contact Draco.

__

"Draco, you need to get Vincent to Madam Malkin's. Lavender and Trevor have been attacked."

"We'll be right there."

And they were. When Vincent saw the site his heart sank. Lavender was still lying on the ground as Ginny healed her wound. 

Vincent went to Ginny first. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, she has a bad bump on her head, I have already healed the gash. Her whole body is going to be sore from the impact. She will probably have bruises on her back and shoulders. I would really like to get her somewhere so I can examine her. I don't think she is hurt anywhere else but I would feel better if I could have a look."

"How about the Leaky Cauldron, we could use one of their rooms," offered Draco.

"That's a good idea," said Ginny, "Go ahead and get the room, we will be there in a few minutes."

This is when Vincent turned to Trevor to see if he was all right.

Putting his arm around Trevor's shoulders he asked, "Are you alright?"

Trevor nodded.

"What happened? Who did this?" asked Vincent trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Trevor looked Vincent in the eyes and said, "Jareth Malfoy."

Vincent felt the anger surge through his whole body as he tried to control his emotions in front of Trevor. He didn't want to scare him.

"Vincent, Lavender is awake," said Ginny. Vincent and Trevor rushed to her side. 

"Lavender are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. Just a bump in the head but I would really like to get out of here," said Lavender weakly. On cue, Vincent picked Lavender up gently into his arms and carried her the short distance away to the Leaky Cauldron. As they entered the room he placed her tenderly on the bed. Vincent brushed the hair out of her face and whispered, "I am going to take Trevor down to the common room and get him some chocolate, he looks ready to collapse."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. That way Ginny can check me over and then we can go home. I love you Vincent," she said.

"And I you," he said as he gently squeezed her hand and kissed her lightly on the lips.

As Ginny and Hermione helped Lavender out of her robes Lavender doubled up in excrutiating pain.

"Aaagghhh," cried out Lavender.

"Where do you hurt?" asked Ginny.

"My lower stomach," she said panting from the pain. As Lavender went to sit back down on the side of the bed she felt something wet running down her legs. It was dark red blood. 


	10. 

A/N: I am so sorry this chapter has tak

A/N: I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long I wanted to think it through carefully plus I have been distracted by a group of ladies * waves at Zarya, Amy, Gabi, Jess and all the other wonderful people at the Beneath the hate chat* who have talked me into writing a few NC-17 stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is a lot more to come. 

When Evil Returns

Chapter Ten: Vincent's Revenge

It was over in a matter of minutes. The pain was excruciating and the heartache almost unbearable. Jareth had caused Lavender to miscarry. As Ginny walked down to the common room she didn't know what she was going to tell Vincent. He didn't even know that there had been a baby. When she arrived he looked up and knew something was wrong.

"Ginny," he said with panic in his voice, "What's wrong?"

With tears in her eyes she said, "Lavender had a miscarriage."

The words were like a knife being plunged into his heart. Vincent stood there for a moment just staring at her.

"Vincent I am so sorry."

These words brought him back to reality and he took off up the stairs to Lavender's room.

His hand shook as he quietly opened the door. Hermione was sitting in the chair next to the bed looking pale. When she saw him enter she slowly got up and left the room.

Lavender was lying in the middle of the bed curled up in the fetal position crying softly. This broke Vincent's heart. He silently removed is shoes and robes leaving him in his muggle clothes he wore underneath then climbed in the bed behind her spooning his body to hers and gently wrapping his arms around her as he whispered to her lovingly, "I love you."

Quiet sobs wracked her delicate frame as he held her close wishing he could have protected her from the pain she was now experiencing. He would give anything to be able to take this heartache away. 

"I didn't even know," she said as another wave of sobs hit.

"Sshhh it's going to be okay. I promise," he said as her sobs started to diminish. 

They lay there like that for a long time, him holding her protectively and her quietly sobbing. After a while he noticed her breathing even out and knew that she had fallen into an exhausted sleep, he was soon to follow.

The weeks that followed the miscarriage were hectic. Lavender was moved to Vincent's London apartment and was unable to see Trevor off to the train. As a precaution to make sure that Jareth didn't try anything again, Sirius had volunteered to travel on the train with him. Sirius had some business at Hogwarts anyway so it all fit in wonderfully. 

Trevor was really sad about the baby but had been told by both Vincent and Lavender that there would be other babies, not to worry, and to enjoy the magic he would be experiencing at Hogwarts. When Trevor arrived at the station with Vincent he was scared until he saw the scarlet steam engine. His mouth dropped. "Wow." Was all he could say. Kyleigh giggled, "I know what you mean Trevor, even though I saw it last year it is still awesome. Wait until you see the castle."

Trevor started to relax some and ended up in the compartment with Kyleigh, Martin, Jamie, Neona, Thaddeus and Kara.

They had a wonderful trip, buying all kinds of chocolate and other various sweets. When they arrived at Hogsmeade the first years were separated and Martin, Trevor, Kara and Madeline ended up in the same boat. Kara being the daughter of Neville and Emily and Madeline was the daughter of Severus and Katarina. 

~~*~~

"When I call your name, please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head," said Remus Lupin, DADA Professor and head of Gryffindor house.

"Akins, Charles," said Lupin. 

"Slytherin."

"Black, Dierdra," said Remus with a smile. 

"Ravenclaw."

Dierdra ran over to where Glynis Weasley was sitting smiling broadly.

"Black, Hunter."

"Where to put you," said the hat. "You are definitely your fathers child but your twin is in Ravenclaw. Hummmm." Hunter sat up straighter almost defiantly. 

"Gryffindor," yelled the hat.

Kyleigh, Jamison and Neona were clapping wildly.

Trevor was now holding his breath. He would be next.

"Donnally, Justin."

"Hufflepuff."

Trevor's face dropped. The hat had missed him. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the next name called.

Remus repeated himself with a large smile plastered to him face.

"Inkinsoot, Trevor."

Nothing. Repeating as Trevor looked up.

"Inkinsoot, Trevor."

Trevor's jaw dropped. With tears in his eyes he got up and walked over to Remus and looked him in the eyes.

Smiling Remus said, "have a seat Trevor."

"Aahhh, you are the son of a Slytherin and Gryffindor. You have the heart of the lion but things need changing in Slytherin and they need another strong leader," said the hat, "Slytherin."

Trevor got up slowly and headed for the Slytherin table and was greeted happily by Deron Snape.

"Longbotton, Kara."

"Gryffindor."

"Lupin, Gwenyth," Remus winked as he called his daughters name.

"Ravenclaw."

"Macnair, Iris."

"Slytherin."

"Any doubt there?" whispered Severus to Minerva.

Minerva just shook her head.

"Malfoy, Martin."

"You are easier than you sister, there is no doubt you are a Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table exploded as Martin made his way to the table beaming.

"Potter, Collette."

"So you are Harry's daughter. You also have your mother's fire¼ Gryffindor."

"Snape, Madeline."

"You are too much like your mother to be a Slytherin, so I put you in Ravenclaw."

After a few more names and a few more Hufflepuffs¼ ..

"Weasley, Hewitt."

"Your Dad is going to have a cow but¼ Slytherin."

"Weasley, Simon." 

"Gryffindor."

"Weasley, Simone." 

"Gryffindor."

"Excellent," said Minerva. "Now for a few small announcements and then we can eat. First we have a new Transfiguration teacher this year. Please join me in welcoming, Professor Sirius Black."

There was a hush over the room and then Dierdra, Hunter and the rest of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors exploded in enthusiastic applause. Cat calls and wolf whistles erupted from the Weasleys.

~~*~~

All through September, Vincent and his computer contacts searched for Jareth's whereabouts. One of his contacts and a very good friend of Vincent's had an idea for him on what to do with Jareth once he was found¼ .

"So," said Benjamin Law, a farmer contact and wizard who lived in West Virginia with his witch sister Ruth, "What are you going to do with Jareth once you locate him?"

"I would love to kill him but if I do that it doesn't make me any better than him does it?"

"No it doesn't."

"Any ideas on what to do?" asked Vincent.

"As a matter of fact yes. How about you send him to us?"

"Send him to the farm?"

"Yes but with a few alterations. It could be fun," said Benjamin.

"How do you figure fun?" asked a puzzled Vincent.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good then what you do is send him to me with a one way port key and Ruth and I will take care of the rest."

"Are you sure Ruth will go for this?"

"Are you kidding? It was her idea."

"Great, now all we have to do is find out where he is," said Benjamin.

~~*~~

They got their break on his whereabouts in mid October. A meeting was called in Albus Dumbledore's ministry office. The members present were Vincent, Harry, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Minerva and Shane. There was also one other person in attendance.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Sirius.

"He was invited by me," replied Albus.

"I don't see what could possibly be a good reason for him to be here," said Severus.

"Please gentlemen and lady, hear me out."

"Okay Albus, we will listen," said a skeptical Minerva.

"As you know we have our share of informants. Well, there has been one informant that is a well-known dark wizard who has been working undercover for the order of Phoenix for years. He has been so far undercover that everyone thought he was an evil man. He was made to do terrible things for the good of the light as have others in this room," he said as he looked over at Severus. "He has been undercover now for over 20 years. He is hated by many and is privy to information that hurt a lot of people. The only one that knew of his loyalty was me and even I couldn't let on. He had to make everyone think he was evil. That informant is Walden Macnair."

"You have got to be kidding me," spouted Severus.

"I assure you Severus that Walden has been working for our side for over 20 years."

They all looked at Walden not knowing what to say. It was Vincent that finally asked, "Do you know where Jareth is?"

"Yes I do. He is hiding out in an old house outside of Hogsmeade. He is waiting for the next orders to come from Lucius. He needs to be eliminated immediately. The two of them are planning something big. I don't know what yet, they don't tell me until the last minute, but I know it's big."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Draco.

"You don't need to trust me, trust Albus."

"That's good enough for me," said Harry.

"Me too," said Vincent.

~~*~~

It was dark Halloween night when Vincent and Severus showed up at the cabin. When they burst into the cabin they caught him by surprise and he wasn't alone. 

"Stupify," said Vincent. 

Jareth's play toy for the evening was a young man about 20 years old.

"Get dressed," said Vincent as he threw him his robes.

As he got dressed, Vincent conjured ropes for Jareth and tied him securely. Severus took the young man outside, altered his memory some and sent him on his way. When he came back in the cabin he had to pull Vincent off of Jareth before he killed him. Vincent asked Jareth as he was lying bloody on the floor, "Wasn't that young man a little old for your liking?"

"You have to use what is available," said Jareth flippantly, "besides it's better than the one woman I was with. She was a sorry excuse for a fuck."

With this statement Vincent was on him again, beating him. After two or three really good shots, Severus once again pulled Vincent off of him.

"Let's just see how cocky you are in your new home," said Vincent, "Obliterate."

As the glassy look of oblivion came over Jareth's face, Vincent placed a baseball cap on Jareth's head.

"Have a nice life you piece of shit," said Vincent as Jareth disappeared.

~~*~~

When Jareth came to he had no clue where or who he was. A man and woman were standing over him looking rather puzzled.

"Who are you?" he asked in a flat tone.

"I'm Benjamin Law and this is my sister Ruth. We own this farm."

"Well it stinks here. What kind of farm is it?"

"A pig farm. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," said Benjamin knowing full well who he was.

"I..I..my name is Jacob Cane."


	11. Bad Moon Rising

A/N: This chapter took a lot out of me

A/N: This chapter took a lot out of me. I knew that I wanted to do this for a long time. I hope you like it. In addition, a few of us girls have started a round robin and we are posting it on ff.net under the pen name, Charlie's Sexy Bitches. 

Charlie's Angels 

http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=283003

Please check it out we are having a blast writing it. And now…..  


When Evil Returns

Chapter Eleven: Bad Moon Rising

When everyone gathered for breakfast, the next morning feelings were running high. Lavender was finally at ease knowing that Jareth wouldn't be bothering them again and they could get on with their lives. The conversation was happy as they waited for breakfast to be served.

"So tell us again, where did you send him?" asked Hermione.

"Well you know about the network of witches and wizards Albus and I use to track people down. Well, a particular couple, Benjamin and Ruth Law, a brother and sister, own a farm in West Virginia and they were more than happy to take Jareth off our hands for us," said Vincent.

"And what kind of farm is this again?" asked Draco trying to stifle a smirk.

"Well…. It's a pig farm."

With this, there were gales of laughter. As they continued their animated conversation of what Jareth was in for, the house elves brought in the breakfast. Coffee, bacon, eggs, sausage and sliced tomatoes were the fare this particular morning. Suddenly Ginny, Hermione, Patricia, and Lavender all at the same time clamped their hands over their mouths and ran from the room in various directions. With strange looks on their faces Harry, Ron, Draco and Vincent all looked to Narcissa who just smiled sweetly as if it were a normal thing to do.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" asked Ron.

Narcissa just continued to smile as she raised an eyebrow.

Realization hit Harry first. "Oh good gods you're kidding. All of them?"

With this, Narcissa burst into laughter.

"What?" asked Draco and then it hit him and he slapped his forehead. As he sat with his head in his hands, Ron's hand suddenly clamped over his mouth. With eyes wide as saucers, he looked at Vincent. As Vincent processed the actions and information available, he started to laugh.

The girls started to file back in one at a time still looking rather green.

As Hermione sat down she looked at Draco and saw his beautiful smile.

"I guess you figured it out huh?"

"Yes." he said with the smile still on his face.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Extremely."

"Well you know what this means don't you?" asked Harry looking tired already.

"What?" asked Ginny innocently.

"I am going to have gets lots of rest and nourishment." Harry said. "Am I right?"

"Oh yeah," said Ginny as they all started to laugh.

Vincent looked at Lavender and said, "I guess we missed something."

"Oh sorry," said Harry. "You see when Ginny was pregnant with Logan she… how can I say this…..?"

"Couldn't get enough of Harry," giggled Hermione. 

"You see Vincent, last time poor Harry here was exhausted. They would disappear, what three four times a day," sniggered Draco.

"Great Sprit you have got to be kidding," exclaimed Vincent.

"Nope, there were quite the little bunnies," laughed Ron as he smiled at his sister who was now quite red in the face.

"Well I guess I should start fortifying myself now, so, pass the sausage," said Harry.

As the sausage was passed in front of Hermione, the hand went back to her mouth and she ran once again from the room.

Draco looked at his mother and asked, "Is she going to be alright? I don't remember her being this sensitive to smell the other times."

"Oh yes she will be fine in a few months. Remember I was that sick with the twins." As soon as Narcissa said it she smiled.

"Oh you don't think that Hermione…..?" 

"Good possibility."

~~*~~

"So Jacob(Jareth), where are you from?" asked Benjamin.

"Umm, I was born in…. a small town in England."

"oh really what was the name of the town?" asked Benjamin trying not to laugh because he knew that Jareth had no clue.  
"Umm, Little Haggleton," he said with a scowl.

"So what brings you to America?"

Starting to get flustered at all the questions he said, "Why all the questions? Do you have any work for me or not?"

"I think we could find you something to do here. Have you ever worked on a farm before?" asked Ruth.

"No but how hard could it be?" he asked wondering what he was getting himself into.

Soon he found out. They woke very morning at 4am and started the day with feeding chickens, milking cows, gathering eggs and slopping the pigs. Since Jacob(Jareth) had no clue about anything having to do with farms much less anything muggle he had a very hard time. Benjamin started him off with something easy. Jacob's job in the morning was feeding the chickens. The only problem was the chickens didn't like him very much. On about the third day, Ruth came running out of the house when she heard someone screaming for help. She stopped short in the yard when she saw that Jacob had been cornered by the chickens and was being attacked. It was all Ruth could do to keep from busting out laughing. This was the man that did such terrible things to all those people. Unbelievable. He was so helpless, so pathetic. Stifling her laughter, she walked over to him.   
"Is there a problem Jacob?" she asked trying not to giggle.

"Yes, these stupid chickens won't quit attacking me. I have never done anything to them and they chase me all round the yard pecking at my ankles and it hurts. Look they have drawn blood," he said as he raised the leg of his pants to reveal the bloody ankle.

"Oh dear," said Ruth, "We need to clean that ankle. All you need is for it to get infected. Come on up to the house and I will take care of it for you."

She then turned to leave and he tried to follow but the chickens wouldn't let him.

"Umm you want to call these animals off?" he asked.

Ruth clapped her hands loudly and the chickens scattered clucking excitedly. "Come on, they won't bother you now."

When they reached the house, she ordered him so sit while she got the disinfectant. 

"Take off your shoes and socks then roll up your jeans."

Jacob did as he was told. When she applied the disinfectant, he winced.

"Bloody hell that stings," he exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect?" she said with a giggle. "Your ankles are raw."

"Well it was your stupid chickens," he spat.

"Well you were the one that wanted the job," she retorted angrily.

"Well you were the one that assigned chicken duty," he shot back.

"Well I can't help it if the chickens don't like you," she said as a giggle tried to find it's way from her mouth.

Seeing to smile in her eyes he said, "I guess I am just not suited to be chicken man."

"We have many other jobs here, we will just have to find you something else, something less dangerous," she said with a smirk.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" he asked.

"Well if you must know…..yes," she said as she burst out laughing and had to leave the room.

Left there alone he thought, _"Wow what a beautiful laugh."_

~~*~~

By the end of September, the Gryffindors had found out how nasty Iris Macnair could be. They again had potions with the Slytherins and Iris was constantly trying to get Martin and Hunter in trouble. She hated them because of who their parents were. Martin because of the scar that Hermione had given her mother, Pansy, and Hunter because he was the son of the man that took Narcissa from Lucius. She had this unhealthy love for Lucius Malfoy. Often she pretended that he was her father. She hated Walden Macnair, her real father, because she thought he was mean to her. She hardly ever saw him and when she did, he would yell at her Mother for raising such a spoiled brat. Lucius on the other hand, or Uncle Lucius, that's what she called him, understood her better than anyone. He thought that Iris was a wonderful child and she would do anything for him, anything. So when she started at Hogwarts she took up where her Mother had left off. Iris sent Lucius owls at least once a week to keep him up to date on the happenings of the school. He especially wanted to know what was happening with Kyleigh.

It was the first week of November when the fight occurred. As they were coming out of the great hall after breakfast, Hunter had grabbed Martin's hat and took off running. Not looking where he was going he ran right into Iris knocking her to the ground. 

"Oops sorry," he said as he held out his hand to help the person up until he saw who it was. 

"You should watch where you are going you git," she spat.

"I said I was sorry. You don't have to be so nasty," yelled Hunter.

As Iris got up off the ground, she slapped Hunter hard across the face.

"Don't ever yell at me again," she said.

"Well then don't ever hit me again you nasty little prat. From what I understand you are just like your Mother," he spat.

"I would rather be like my mother then the son of a convicted murderer."

"He didn't do it and you know it and besides that he was cleared. At least my father wasn't a filthy death eater," he yelled back.

Smack. Iris had hit him again but this time she split his lip.

"Why you little…," he started as he raised his hand to strike back.

"Excuse me," said Professor Lupin in a loud angry voice, "What is going on?"

As Hunter and Iris started to yell at him at the same time, he put up his hand to cease their voices.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened?"

"Well Professor, Hunter grabbed my hat and took off out of the great hall and when he ran out he accidentally knocked Iris down and she hit him," he explained.

"Is that all?"

"No Sir, Hunter said she was just like her mother and she called Sirius a murderer and…." he stopped at Remus held up his hand again.  
"I heard the rest, I think the whole of the school heard them shouting. Do you have anything to add Miss Macnair?"

"NO."

Remus raised his eyebrows at her and then looked to Hunter. "Mr. Black?"

"No Sir."

"Very well then. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Black, 10 points each from Gryffindor for horseplay. Mr. Black another 10 points for yelling in the halls. Miss Macnair 10 points from Slytherin for yelling in the halls and a detention tomorrow night in my classroom for striking another student."

"But that's not fair," she yelled.

"Excuse me, would you like to make that a weeks worth of detentions?" asked Remus.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "No."

"Good. Now that that has been settled I do believe you have classes to attend. Mr. Black you are to go see Madam Pomfrey about that split lip. Now off you go."

That night in Gryffindor tower Martin and Hunter explained to Kyleigh and Neona what had happened.

"That slimy little git," said Martin, "I wish there is some way we could get her back without getting into trouble."

Kyleigh looked at Neona with a knowing smile and said to Martin, "Just leave the little prat to me."

The next morning at breakfast the Gryffindors were all in deep conversation as Iris and her band of Slytherin girls giggled and pointed at Martin and Hunter.

"Can you believe that they allowed a convicted murderer to teach at this school?" she said as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I mean really, we have a convicted murderer and a werewolf teaching here."

Suddenly one of the Ravenclaw girls started to point at Iris and giggle.

"What is she laughing at?" asked Iris.

Trying not to giggle himself, Trevor said, "Your mouth is black."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mouth is black," said Deron Snape as he burst out laughing.

Scowling at him, Iris took the mirror she carried with her out of her pocket and looked at her mouth.  
"Aaaggghhh, who did this to me?" she asked as she looked at the Gryffindor table who were all laughing as hard as they could.

Aaagghhh," she said again as she got up from the table and ran out the hall.

Before she could get over the threshold, the room burst into gales of laughter.

Kyleigh stole a glance to the teacher's table and saw Severus looking at her with a small grin on his face as he tipped his goblet of pumpkin juice to her in salute. He then mouthed 'see me.'

Later that evening after dinner, Kyleigh went to talk to Severus.

"I'm really sorry about this morning, I just couldn't resist."

"You're not sorry and you know it. I only want to caution you. You don't want that kind of power known. It is very powerful and someday it may save your life. Remember the fewer people that know about it the better. The element of surprise may come in handy in the future. Just be careful," said Severus as he pulled Kyleigh into his arms kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll be careful Master, I promise." 

"Good girl. Oh and by the way, good one." 

Kyleigh smiled as she left the room. Waiting outside was Neona.

"Well did you get into trouble?"

"No. Just a little warning."

"Good."

As they walked down the hall going back to Gryffindor tower they were so involved in their conversation that they didn't see Iris until it was too late.  
"Out of my way werewolf cub," she spat, "You know, Kyleigh, you should really watch the kind of company you keep. Murderers sons, werewolf's daughters, what is the wizarding world coming to?"

"Oh sod off Iris," said Neona as she and Kyleigh turned to walk away.

"You'll regret that one of these days Neona, mark my words."

Neona just waved her hand at her dismissing her and continued to walk.

__

"Yep mark my words…. someday."

That night after her detention, Iris went to the owlery and sent a letter to Lucius.

Dear Uncle Lucius,

I hate it here. Martin your grandson and Hunter Black played a nasty trick on me. I have no proof it was them but I know it was. I was wondering if you had any idea how I could get them back? I await your reply,

Yours in service always,

Iris

A few days later she received a return owl.

My dear Iris, 

Don't let these people get you down, their time is coming. I will take care of Martin and Mr. Black. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Keep me updated. You are the daughter I never had.

Lucius

The next couple of days went smoothly. By Friday everything was forgotten except Hunter and Martin's need for revenge. Every chance they got they sat plotting what they could do.

On Friday afternoon, Hunter received a letter from Martin…..

Hunter, 

I have to go see Professor Snape about the homework assignment. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at moon rise, I figured out a plan on how to get Iris back but I don't want to discuss it in the school. I'll see you there.

Martin

As Hunter entered, the pitch is wasn't quite dark yet. He sat there wondering what juicy plan Martin had come up with to get back at Iris. If he wanted to meet him away from the school, it had to be good. After about 30 minutes, Hunter started to get a little annoyed with waiting and reckoned that he must have been hung up. As Hunter made his way back to the castle he got this eerie feeling as the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand on end. Walking faster only made it worse. Then he heard it. It started out very low and quiet and soon was loud. It was a growl. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it. Menacing in the shadows with teeth glaring was a big black wolf. As the fear overtook his body, he started to run. Hunter was tall and thin so he ran quite fast. Running full out, he heard the paws as they thudded on the ground behind him getting ever closer. Too afraid to look back he ran as fast as he could pumping his arms trying to gain some speed. If only he could reach Hagrid's cabin. He started to yell, "Help me, please someone help."

When he reached the very edge of the pitch, he felt it. Warm breath on the back of his neck. That sickening smell of his breath and then he felt it. Teeth, sharp teeth as they penetrated the skin on the upper part of his left arm. His blood soaked his robes as his body hit the ground with a thud. 

~~*~~

Kyleigh was sitting by the fire with Jamie reading as Sirius was playing a game of chess with Thaddeus. Suddenly Jamie noticed Kyleigh going rigid.

"Run Hunter run, oh gods Nnoooo!" screamed Kyleigh as the tears ran down her face. When her eyes came back into focus Jamie was at her side with a very pale Sirius kneeling at her feet.  
"Kyleigh what did you see?" he said in a panicked voice.

Sobbing she said. "Hunter….Pitch….wolf."

"Oh gods," he cried as he took off out the room. As he ran out he yelled, "Jamie, go to Professor McGonagall and tell her what happened. She will know what to do. And under NO circumstances are any of you students to leave the castle." Then he was gone.

Jamie made it to the headmistress' office in record time. Once inside Minerva asked, "What's wrong Jamie?"

Still out of breath he said, "Hunter… wolf."

"Okay, take a deep breath and calm down."

After a minute he said, "Kyleigh had a vision, Hunter was at the quidditch pitch and there was a wolf. She screamed Run Hunter run. I think the wolf got him."

"Merlin's beard," said Shane who had came in with Minerva.

"We need to get down to the entrance hall and wait for him."

~~*~~

Sirius charged across the grounds in dog form running full out. The moon was high and clear giving off a flood of light. When he reached the pitch, he saw him. Hunter was lying on the ground broken and bloody. As he got closer, he saw the wound. He looked around to see where the wolf was but there was no sign of him. Sirius transformed and knelt next to his son letting out an unearthly cry. Gently he scooped Hunter up and carried his deathly still form back to the castle.


	12. Hunter's Pain

A/N: I just wanted to thank Amy (w&m_law) for beta reading this for me

A/N: I just wanted to thank Amy (w&m_law) for beta reading this for me. I would have been lost without you. She is still calling me a bitch, read on and you will see why….hehehe 

When Evil Returns

Chapter Twelve: Hunter's Pain

Sirius carried the limp body of his son up to the castle. He walked through the big oak doors, oblivious to his surroundings, not noticing that anyone was there asking him questions. All he could focus on was his son and getting him some help, if that was even possible. When he entered the infirmary, he gently lay Hunter down on one of the beds, stepped back and said in a flat anguish filled voice, "Someone please help him."

Madam Pomfrey stepped up to Hunter and began her examination. Hunter was covered in blood. Not only was there the bite that had been bleeding but Hunter must have struck his face when he hit the ground as there was a two inch gash on his right cheekbone and his nose appeared to be broken. As she started to remove his bloody robes and shirt, she saw it. The bite was on the upper left arm, deep, nearly to the bone. Madam Pomfrey set to cleaning the angry bite using the utmost of care. Hunter lay as still as death, barely breathing, and his skin was hot to the touch. Perspiration was already starting to form on his forehead as the virus raged through his young body. The wolf that had bitten him was not just a wolf, but a werewolf. 

After the bite wound was cleaned, Madam Pomfrey healed his nose and cheek. When she finished, Sirius sat in the chair next to Hunter's bed clutching his son's robes to his chest, looking upon his pale face, willing him to wake up and be all right. Sirius had not said anything else to anyone; he just sat there next to his son holding his hand as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

On the other side of the room, Minerva, Severus, Madam Pomfrey and Shane stood there quietly talking.

"Someone needs to inform Narcissa," said Minerva gravely.

"I'll go and bring her back," said Severus, "I think either Draco or Hermione should be here for Kyleigh too, she is very shaken up."

"Excellent idea, Severus."

"If you will excuse me, I will be on my way."

As Severus left, Minerva went to Sirius.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"The same. Minerva what happened? Why was he out at the pitch alone after dark?"

"We aren't sure yet," she said. "Severus just went to get Narcissa, is there anything you need?"

"I need Remus as soon as he is able and I need some answers."

"Well the sun is starting to rise so I will see how Remus is. I will see you in a little while."

Sirius just nodded as he clutched Hunter's robe to his chest again. In his daze, he noticed something in one of the pockets of Hunter's robes. He pulled out the folded parchment, and read the note.

Anger filled his body at the realization of who sent his son to this life of anguish. Martin Malfoy had been the one that had called him to the pitch. 

* * * *

When Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor, everyone was still sleeping. He stole to his apartments to find that Katarina was also still in bed. He climbed in bed next to her and she opened her eyes. With a start she said, "Severus, what are you doing here? What's wrong."

Pulling her into his arms, he said quietly. "I have come here to get Narcissa, there has been an accident."

Sitting up she said, "Oh no not Sirius."

"No, Hunter," Severus said as his throat tightened.

"Oh gods what happened?"

"He was bitten, by a wolf. Sirius is in bad shape. He then proceeded to tell Katarina all that he knew about the whole thing.

Narcissa had learned over the years of being married to Lucius to remain calm in a crisis and this is what she needed to do right now. Hunter and Sirius needed her right now desperately. They needed her to be strong and confident. There would be plenty of time later to break down. Hunter's twin Dierdra, who had been told about Hunter by Minerva, was very much like her mother,and while worried about her brother, was handling the situation well, all things considered.

When Narcissa, Severus and Draco arrived at Hogwarts, it was just after 9 am. It had been decided that Draco would come instead of Hermione. Ginny didn't think it would be a good idea for Hermione to travel at the moment, since the twins that Hermione was carrying were making her morning sickness extremely bad. She knew that she would be of no help.

Remus was approaching the hospital wing as Narcissa and Severus stood talking to Madam Pomfrey. Draco had gone to Gryffindor tower to see Kyleigh and Martin.

"How is he?" asked Narcissa.

"Hunter is a strong child, your husband however, isn't faring as well," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Is Hunter conscious yet?" asked Severus.

"No, not yet. He has been restless in his sleep, but that is from the fever. His wound has been cleaned and bandaged and I healed a bad gash on his cheek and his broken nose, I am afraid however there may be a thin scar of his face," explained Madam Pomfrey.

Looking perplexed, Narcissa asked, "How did he get cut and break his nose?"

"We aren't exactly sure but we think that he was attacked from behind and when he was knocked to the ground he hit face first," she explained as she shook her head sadly, a tear falling from her eye.

Remus looked at an anxious Narcissa and asked, "Are you ready to go in?"

Taking a deep, cleansing and steadying breath she whispered, "Yes."

Remus and Severus escorted her in, one on either side of her. 

When she saw her beloved son, lying on the bed pale as death, she swayed slightly. Remus and Severus gently helped her into a chair next to Sirius. 

"He won't wake up," said Sirius flatly, not really to anyone in particular.

Remus placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder and said, "He will and by this evening I'd wager."

Suddenly, Sirius felt another presence in the room. When he looked up, he said. "What the fuck do you think you are doing here? Don't you think you have done enough damage?"

Draco, Kyleigh and Martin stood there looking at a very angry Sirius.

"We came up to see how Hunter is doing," said a very puzzled Draco.

"You've seen, now leave," Sirius said hotly.

Remus, always the negotiator, said, "Maybe we should have this conversation out in the hall."

"Good idea," said Sirius as he got up and stormed out of the room. Once everyone was in the hall, Sirius rounded on Martin, grabbing him by the front of his robes, nearly lifting him off the ground.

"It's all your fault. How could you do this to him?" he growled.

"Keep you hands off my child," said Draco as he grabbed Sirius, pulling him off Martin. 

Sirius let go and took a swing at Draco but missed. Draco on the other hand made contact with his target and punched Sirius in the face. In retaliation, Sirius landed a punch on Draco's chin.

Remus grabbed Sirius and Severus took hold of Draco as Narcissa screamed, "That's enough! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Turning to Sirius, she said sternly, "Our son, is in there fighting for his life, and you are out here beating on my other son. I'll not have it Sirius."

"Why are you blaming it on Martin? How could he possibly be to blame?" asked Draco.

Sirius pulled out the letter he had found in Hunter's pocket and thrust it at Draco. Draco held the letter so he and Martin could read it. Martin turned pale as tears started to form in his eyes, "Daddy, I didn't send that letter."

"What do you mean you didn't send it?" asked Sirius quizzically.

"I didn't send it but I received this one," he said as he handed Sirius a letter he had removed from his pocket.

As Sirius read his face became ashen and he groaned, "Oh gods." He handed the letter to Draco who read it aloud. 

"Martin, 

I have a plan for Iris. I have to go see Professor Snape about a homework assignment so meet me at dusk in the astronomy tower. 

Hunter."

Sirius leaned down to Martin and said, "Please forgive me for accusing you. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Sirius, I know that you are afraid for Hunter and well, it did look like I sent it," he said as he hugged Sirius.

With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Sirius stood and put out a hand to Draco. "I apologize."

"It didn't happen," said Draco as he clasped Sirius' hand.

"Now the question is," said Severus, "Who sent the notes?"

"I think that question is about to be answered," said Narcissa as she watched an eagle owl land outside the window and start tapping on the pane.

Severus opened the window and the owl flew directly to Sirius. He removed the letter and read it his face turning red, yelling, "That son of a bitch."

"What?" asked Narcissa.

"Sirius,

How is your little werewolf cub? You know, you really shouldn't let the children walk around by themselves after dark. You never know what could be lurking about

Lucius

P.S. I'd watch Martin if I were you Draco."

It was Narcissa's turn to pale.   
"What are we going to do?" she asked looking frightened.

Pulling her into his arms, Sirius said, "Right now all we can do is watch the children carefully, pray to the gods, and see about Hunter."

As if on cue, a scream rent the air. "Please, help me."

Sirius was the first in the room. Hunter, still in bed was dreaming. His sweat covered body glistened as he lay there, terrorized.

Sirius sat beside him, bathing the sweat from his brow and whispered encouraging words, trying to calm him down. As Hunter started to relax, Sirius spoke words trying to get him to wake up.

"Hunter, It's Daddy. Wake up."

Hunter's eyes started to flutter and then open. He sat up and threw his arms around his father, sobbing. "Oh Dad, I had this terrible dream. I dreamt that a wolf was chasing me and it bit me. I was so scared."

Sirius gently eased Hunter back onto the bed. Looking around he asked. "Dad, where am I and why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Sirius looked at Draco and said, "Could you give us a moment?"

"Oh course," said Draco as he turned to leave with Kyleigh, Martin, Severus and Remus.

"Remus, would you stay please."

"Of course," he said as the rest left. Once the four of them were alone, Sirius asked, "Hunter, what do you remember?"

"About the dream?"

"Yes," said Sirius.

"Well. I remember that I had gone to the pitch to meet Martin, when he didn't come I headed back to the school. That's when I heard the wolf. It started to chase me and I woke up right as it sunk it's teeth into…my…. arm," he said as he felt the bandage covering his left arm. Panic seized him and he started to shake his head. "No, Daddy, please…..don't tell me…..please," he said as the tears ran down his pale cheeks.

As the tears ran from Sirius' own eyes he couldn't speak.

"Daddy?"

Sirius just looked at Hunter, engulfing him into his arms, holding him tight.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sirius, as his body shook with sobs. After a few minutes, Sirius pulled away and looked Hunter in the face. "We will deal with this, we will help you every step of the way. You will never be alone."

"Hunter," said Remus, "You know that I am a werewolf, well there is a potion that I take before the moon is full and it helps me through the transformation and helps me to keep my mind. I will be with you when you transform, so will your Dad."

"But what if something does wrong and I bite Daddy? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I hurt him."  
Sirius smiled and said, "Remember the stories about the marauders? The stories of how James and I used to transform into animals to help Remus?"

"Yes, but I thought they were just stories."

Suddenly Padfoot was sitting at the edge of Hunter's bed and after a few moments, Sirius reappeared. "You see Hunter, nothing will go wrong and we will be with you the whole time."

Hunter looked at his father and gave a small smile.

"Do it again Dad."

As Sirius transformed again, Narcissa stood there watching her husband in amazement as he soothed her son's worries, she smiled, "So Padfoot returns?" 

"Mum," sniggered Hunter as he stroked Padfoot's head.

"Sirius, I don't think Madam Pomfrey would like it if she saw a large dog in her infirmary," she said laughing as Hunter started to scratch his father behind the ear.

"You are so right Narcissa," said Madam Pomfrey as she came strolling back into the room. "So, how is my patient?"

"I'm okay, but my arm hurts," said Hunter.

"Well, we can fix that right now. I need to clean it again before I heal it," said Poppy as she started to take the bandage from Hunter's arm. The wound was an angry red but was starting to heal. Poppy cleaned it again and then waved her wand, saying a healing spell. "Hunter," she said, "there will be a scar. The wound was very deep and it will be sore for a while too. There, all done."

Hunter thanked Madam Pomfrey and settled himself back on his bed, yawning.

"I think we need to let Mr. Black get some rest," said Poppy. "One person may stay."

Narcissa looked at Sirius and said, "You stay and I will go check on Dierdra and let her know what is going on."

"Thanks," he said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Oh jeeze, do you two have to do that in front of me?" Hunter said teasing them with a smile on his face.

"I can't help it Hunter, your Dad is hot," Narcissa said as she smiled at Sirius.

"Mum!"

"Well he is," she said as she bent down to kiss his cheek. "Have a good rest and when you wake up, we will give you something to eat."

However, Hunter didn't hear her because he was already fast asleep.

~~*~~

Up in the Gryffindor common room after lunch, Draco and Kyleigh were sitting on one of the big overstuffed couches, talking. 

"Is Hunter going to be alright?" asked Kyleigh.  
"Well, he will never be the same again, but as for healthy, he will be like Remus. He will have a very hard life. Not as bad as Remus had it though. Many things have changed from when he was a child and was first bitten. Wolfsbane potion will help tremendously; however, transformation is a hard process on the body. Within time, he will grow accustomed to it," said Draco as he watched Kyleigh take in every word.

"I wish that there were…." Kyleigh yawned "some way I could help him."

Draco grabbed one of the pillows on the couch, placed it on his lap, and beckoned Kyleigh to lay down.

"We can all help him by just being there for him and understanding the moods that he is going to have."

"Daddy, why would Lucius do this?"

Stroking Kyleigh's hair as he spoke, Draco said, "Because there is only hate in that man. He is pure evil."

"I love you Daddy." 

"I love you too Sweetness."

Draco sat there in silence as he stroked Kyleigh's hair. After a few minutes, he felt her relax as sleep claimed her body. Soon after that, he too fell asleep.

Kyleigh dreamt as she slept. Not a normal dream, but flashing images. 

These images would rotate around Hunter, a large black wolf, and Remus. Constantly moving, circling something or was it someone? Right before she woke, Kyleigh saw the face of the person they had been circling.

Kyleigh woke with a start, gazing up at Draco's worried eyes.

"Daddy, we need to find Remus, I know who can help Hunter."

They found Remus in his office, pacing.

"Remus, may we come in?" asked Draco.

"Of course, please." Seeing the look of excitement on Kyleigh's face, he asked, "What's going on Kyleigh?"

"I had a dream," she paused, "A seeing dream. I know who can help Hunter….and you."

With a look of pure, hope on his face, he asked, "Who?"

As tears of joy glistened in her eyes she said, "Anna Weasley."

Remus sank down into his chair with a look of astonishment on his face. "Anna?" Kyleigh smiled in response. "Anna has been secretly working on a serum for me, she has been looking for a cure for years. We tried a couple of times but it didn't work. You say this wasn't a regular dream but a seeing dream?"

Kyleigh nodded as her smile got broader. With tears now in his eyes, Remus said, "You have never been wrong, have you?"

As the smile on her face lit up the whole room, Kyleigh whispered, "No."

Remus was out of his chair in an instant. He pulled Kyleigh into a bear hug and twirled her around the room.

Kyleigh squealed with laughter as Draco watched with amusement.

"Oh Kyleigh," Remus said as he put her down, "We have to call Anna."

Remus walked over to the fireplace, threw some powder in, and said, "Anna Weasley."

After a few moments Anna Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace.  
"Hello Remus, everything alright?"

"Anna, we need you."

"What's happened? Is Thaddeus all right?"

"Yes, Thaddeus is fine. It's Hunter Black."

"What happened?" 

"He was bitten by a werewolf."

"Dear God in heaven, when?" she asked.

"Last night. Anna, Kyleigh had a seeing dream. I think she may have the answer we have been looking for," said Remus.

"What did she see?"

Remus stepped aside and Kyleigh took his place.

"Hello Anna."

"Hello dear. What did you see in your dream?"

"Well, Hunter, Remus and the wolf were circling something. They kept circling and right before I woke up I saw that it was you they were circling."

"Oh dear Lord, that's it. Kyleigh get Remus." 

"What is it Anna?" Remus said as he stood in front of the fire again.

"Remus, why didn't I think of it before? I will be there as soon as I can. Don't do anything. Just make him comfortable and let him rest. I have lots to do."

"When can you get here?"

Remus heard Anna and Charlie whispering.  
"Charlie said that we could be there in a couple of days. I have supplies to get and he has spells to cast. We should be there by Monday."

"Excellent. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes, find that wolf," said Anna, and she was gone.

Remus looked devastated.

"What's wrong Remus?" asked Draco.

"Hunter doesn't know what the wolf looks like. It hit him from behind."

Again, Kyleigh smiled. "I know what he looks like. I saw him in my dream. He is a big pure black wolf, very large."

Realization hit Remus. "Merlin's beard, Rupert Bragdon."

"Who?" asked Draco.

"A few weeks ago, in the Daily Profit, a wizard had been reported missing, Rupert Bragdon. He was found this morning, wandering the streets of Diagon Alley. He doesn't know how he got there, or anything he did while he was missing."

"But what does that have to do with the wolf?" asked Draco.

"Not many people know it but he is a werewolf, a big black werewolf. He is adamant about taking his wolfsbane but if it wasn't accessible to him, then he would be dangerous during the full moon."

"What if my father knew about him, kidnapped him, and didn't allow him the potion?"

"He would be dangerous."

"But wouldn't he try and kill whoever he bit?" asked Kyleigh.

"Not if he had been put under a spell, one that instructed him not to kill but maim," said Remus.

"And who do we know is that clever and evil?" asked Draco.

"Lucius," they all said at the same time.

"Exactly," said Remus. "Now, I am going to see if I can find Rupert. Draco, you and Kyleigh let Sirius and Narcissa know what is going on. Tell them we have hope."

~~*~~

Over the next couple of days, Hunter improved tremendously. His spirit had returned upon the news that there may be hope.

On Monday morning, Anna and Charlie Weasley arrived. Charlie, with his thick red hair, was tall, muscular, and tan. He dwarfed Anna. Anna was a beautiful woman, with thick curly hair to her waist that was the color of sunlit wheat. She was by no means was considered fat, but was thick and strong from handling the dragons with Charlie. As she walked into the room, Hunter perked up.  
"Good morning Hunter," she said.

"Hello."

"Are you ready to get to work?" she asked as Sirius sat next to his son.

"Yep."

"Good. Now what I need to do is take some of your blood so I can look at it under my microscope," she said.

"How are you going to get my blood?" asked Hunter, who was starting to feel a little nervous. 

"Well," she said as she took out a needle and syringe, "I need to put this needle in your arm and remove some blood."

"Will it hurt?" asked Hunter.

"It may just a little. However, I have been told I was very good at it. You ready?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as he worriedly turned to his father.

"Daddy, will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay Hunter, what I need you to do is lay back and make a fist."

Anna took his right arm and swabbed the bend of his arm with alcohol. "That just cleans the skin. Now if you want you can either look at me or Sirius."

"I'll look at you, you're much prettier."

"Good Lord Sirius, he is definitely your son," she said as she blushed. "Ok here we go."

Anna was very gentle and Hunter didn't feel a thing, but when she started to draw the blood from Hunter, Sirius fainted.

Trying not to laugh, Anna said to Charlie, "You know what to do."

Charlie laughed, mumbling the spell that levitated Sirius to one of the other beds and said, "Poor Sirius, he is never going to live this down."

~~*~~

Over the next few weeks, Anna worked on Remus' and Hunter's blood. Now all she needed was the wolf's, but Remus had not been able to locate him yet.

Remus called a meeting in his office. As Sirius, Narcissa, Anna, and Sirius sat, he began to speak. "With only a little over a week before the full moon, it looks like Hunter may need to start taking wolfsbane. Being his size, I don't know the dosage for him so we have to give it to him in small amounts. Another problem is that his body may not tolerate it. Not all of us can take wolfsbane."

"When do you want to start?" asked Sirius.

"I have brewed a double batch and it is ready. We can start today if you want," said Severus.

"I think that would be a very good idea," said Anna. "We can do it right now if you want."

"That would be fine," said Sirius, who was becoming very tense.

"I know this is hard Padfoot, but it needs to be done. Vincent has people looking for Rupert as we speak. I'm sure we will hear something very soon," said Remus.

When they arrived at the Hospital wing, Thaddeus and Hunter were playing chess as Martin cheered Hunter on.

"Sorry guys but I am going to have to postpone the next game, Me and Hunter have a date," said Anna smiling.

Martin looked jealous and Thaddeus laughed.

"Come on Martin, let's go see what Neona and Kyleigh are doing."

"Ok, but I think they are at that little secret spot they have when they want to talk girl stuff or read in quiet. We could always sneak up on them."

"Sounds like a plan," said Martin as they headed out the door. When the door shut, Martin poked his head back in and said, "Thaddeus has a crush on Neona."

Thaddeus' hand reached out and grabbed Martin, pulling him out the door. In the hall, you could hear, "Ouch," then laughter and rapid re-treating footsteps.

Anna gave a little giggle as she turned to Hunter.

"Ok, since we have been unable to locate the other wolf, we decided that we need to start preparing you for the transformation. Today you will get a small amount of wolfsbane potion. If you tolerate it well, you will receive a bigger dose tomorrow."

"This will help you to keep your mind during transformation and you won't be dangerous," said Remus.

"Ok I'm ready."

Severus handed him a small cup of the potion. "Drink it all, it's nasty so it's best to do it fast."

"Aagghhhh, that's awful," said Hunter as he finished it.

"Good job," said Anna, "Now we see how you tolerated it."

So Hunter picked up his book and started to read.

Anna, Sirius, Narcissa, and Severus had moved to the other side of the room and were talking to Madam Pomfrey about Hunter's progress.

Within a few minutes, Hunter was having a hard time breathing, seconds after that he was clutching at his throat as no air was making it's way to his lungs. He started to turn blue and he fell back on the bed causing his book to hit the floor with a loud thud. When Anna got to the bed she took one look at him and yelled, "Severus, get my bag quick, Hunter isn't breathing."


	13. Hunter's Moon

A/N: Big THANKS to Amy who did the beta on this

A/N: Big THANKS to Amy who did the beta on this. Also thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy. This one was extremely emotional to write.

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter except for the characters I created and the plot of this story. I hope she doesn't mind that I borrowed them for a little while. I needed someone to torture.

When Evil Returns

Chapter Thirteen: Hunter's Moon

"Ok, since we have been unable to locate the other wolf, we decided that we need to start preparing you for the transformation. Today you will get a small amount of wolfsbane potion. If you tolerate it well, you will receive a bigger dose tomorrow," Anna explained to Hunter.

"This will help you to keep your mind during transformation and you won't be dangerous," said Remus.

"Ok I'm ready."

Severus handed him a small cup of the potion. "Drink it all, it's nasty so it's best to do it fast."

"Aagghhhh, that's awful," said Hunter as he finished it.

"Good job," said Anna, "Now we see how you tolerated it."

So Hunter picked up his book and started to read.

Anna, Sirius, Narcissa, and Severus had moved to the other side of the room and were talking to Madam Pomfrey about Hunter's progress.

Within a few minutes, Hunter was having a hard time breathing, seconds after that he was clutching at his throat as no air was making it's way to his lungs. He started to turn blue and he fell back on the bed causing his book to hit the floor with a loud thud. When Anna got to the bed she took one look at him and yelled, "Severus, get my bag quick, Hunter isn't breathing."

Severus grabbed Anna's bag and thrust it at her. Hurriedly, she opened it and pulled out a syringe, quickly giving Hunter an injection. Narcissa and Sirius watched as their son fought for his life. Within seconds, Hunter started to breathe again and in less than a minute his breathing was back to normal.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Sirius who was still quite shaken.

"Anaphylactic shock," said Anna as she checked Hunter's vital signs to make sure he was fine.

"Anaph…..what?" asked Narcissa as she sat down on the foot of Hunter's bed to keep from fainting.

"Anaphylactic shock. Hunter had an acute reaction to the wolfsbane. He is deathly allergic to it. If he takes even the smallest amount, it can kill him," explained Anna.

"What did you just give him?" asked Severus who was still in awe over the power of muggle medicine.

"Epinephrine, it works the fastest. I carry it at all times. You see if a bee stings me, the same thing would happen. I had to instruct Charlie on how to give the injection just in case," Anna said as she looked at Hunter who was looking very tired.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked with concern as she took his wrist in her hand to check his pulse. 

"I still feel sick to my stomach," he said quietly.

"That will soon pass. Why don't you just try and take a nap, you will feel better when you wake up," said Anna.

"Anna?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes dear," she said as brushed away a tear that escaped, then smoothed his hair.

"Am I going to die?" he said with a choked sob.

"No sweetheart," she said reassuringly, "You are going to be fine. I promise."

Wiping the silent tears away, he whispered. "Thanks."

"You are so welcome," she said as she smoothed his hair again, "Now get some sleep."

Hunter closed his eyes and was asleep immediately. Before Anna turned to face the others, she took a deep steadying breath and wiped her own tears away.

Anna turned to the others and motioned them to move out into the hall, leaving Madam Pomfrey to sit with Hunter. Once there, she looked at Sirius and asked, "Since he can not take the wolfsbane, what will happen?" 

With a seriously agonized face, Sirius said low, "On the full moon, my son's body, with excruciating pain, will transform into a werewolf. He will be extremely violent and will lash out at anything and everything in his path. He will lose his mind until the moon wanes and he will do this every month for the rest of his life." Sirius then broke down and sobbed. Narcissa pulled him aside, trying to comfort him as best she could. This was killing Sirius. He had seen it too many times with Remus, how he lost his mind and the pain he had to endure, the anger; it tore Sirius apart.

As Narcissa comforted Sirius, Anna asked Remus, "I know that you go into isolation when the moon comes but where is Hunter going to be?"

"We need to get him somewhere that he will be away from other people. When I was growing up, my parents locked me in the gardener's shed. It had been modified to where I couldn't, under any circumstances, get out. Maybe we could use the shrieking shack. I used it while I was here at school," Remus said with that all too familiar haunted look etched into his face.

"No," said Narcissa as she and Sirius came back into the conversation, "I want him home with me, where he knows he's loved and that everything will be alright."

"Narcissa, it's not safe to have him around all of those other children," said Severus, who had remained silent until now.

Giving him a soft smile, Narcissa explained. "Severus, you know I would **never **put any other child in danger. He will be home with his family. I'll not have it any other way." 

"But Narcissa, be reasonable," said Severus. 

"I am being reasonable Severus," she said sternly. "Malfoy Manor has dungeons, remember? You were there enough you should." 

Seeing the pained look that crossed Severus' face she said, "I sorry Severus, I shouldn't have brought that up. Please forgive me."

"Under the circumstances, I understand," he said as he gently took her hand, trying to give what little comfort he could.

Narcissa continued as she explained to Sirius, Remus, and Anna. "Malfoy Manor has deep underground dungeons that also has a cell."

Anna gasped at this statement. "You can't mean you are going to lock him in a cell like an animal?"

With a firm, steady voice, Sirius said, "Anna, he is an animal."

Anna's tears were heavy now as she stared in horror at the thought of Hunter being locked in a cell, turning into a werewolf.

"Oh my god," she cried as tears streamed down her face, "we have to find Rupert. I have to get that serum made. It has to work."

~~*~~

They moved Hunter that afternoon back to Malfoy Manor. Hunter knew that in just a few days time he would transform. He became withdrawn, as the moon waxed, quiet and sulky. When the day finally arrived, he was almost unbearable. 

At dusk, Remus, Sirius, and Hunter made their way down to the dungeon, followed by Narcissa and Anna. Upon entering the cell, Hunter immediately found a corner and curled up, waiting for the inevitable to happen. 

"Take care of him and yourself," Narcissa said sadly to Sirius as she tenderly touched his face through the bars. Sirius had been insistent about staying with Hunter as Padfoot, same as he had for Remus.

"I will," he replied as the anguish he felt threatened to surface again.

"I love you Hunter," Narcissa called to her son as the tears welled up in her eyes again.

"I love you too Mum," came the quiet sob from the corner where Hunter lay huddled.

"Remus, be careful please," said Narcissa as the tears were now running unchecked down her ivory cheeks.

"He'll be fine, I promise," Remus said as he squeezes Narcissa hand in reassurance. 

She felt his hand go rigid and looked to Remus' eyes seeing the horror about to take place.

"Go, go now," Remus said as his breathing started to labor, "Padfoot, transform now, hurry."

Narcissa ran from the room, unable to watch what was about to happen to her son. Anna on the other hand was rooted to the spot, eyes wide in terror.

Anna stood there outside the locked cell, as the moon rose. Remus had taken his wolfsbane and would be docile after he transformed. Hunter however, would be savage. Anna watched as Hunter's young body started to shake. She was transfixed to the spot, unable to move frozen in fear. She looked to Sirius, who had just transformed into Padfoot. He stood there in horror, knowing that he could do nothing to help his son. Remus lay on the ground as his body changed, trying to control the howl that did finally escape his lips. As Hunter started the transformation, he screamed sending a chill down Anna's back. The sound was deafening as the bones in his body started to break and reform. Hunter screamed more as the flesh on his now broken and changing bones, stretched, and ripped, sprouting fur. Anna became violently ill as she witnessed the carnage. Not able to take any more, Anna ran from the dungeon, up the stairs, slamming the trap door as she exited, running straight into Charlie, where she broke down. 

"How can they go through this month after month?" she sobbed into Charlie's shoulder. Picking up his usually strong, but now hysterical wife, he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. As he placed her on the bed, she bounded off and ran for the bathroom. After nothing was left in her stomach, she brushed her teeth and returned to the bedroom where Charlie was waiting. Upon seeing her exit the bathroom, he held out his arms to her, trying to give comfort.

"God, Charlie, I thought these things only happened in the movies, I never imagined that something like this existed. No wonder the Ministry doesn't want the muggles to know about this sort of thing, there would be mass hysteria," she said as she started to sob.

Charlie knew than when he married a muggle, certain things might upset her. He had no idea that something like this could ever happen. He gently stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder, whispering, "Anna, Hunter will be fine. Remus has been going through this since he was six. He knows what to do to help him. Please love, don't cry."

She looked up into his face, with tears streaming down her cheeks and said, "When I look at Hunter, all I can see is Thaddeus. God Charlie, what if it had been him?"

"Shhh, I know, I have thought the same thing," Charlie said as his own eyes clouded with unshed tears.

"Vincent has to find Rupert. I need that blood so I can start to make something that will help Hunter in his transformation," she said with conviction.

"He will love and you will help Hunter. I have all the faith in the world in your ability to find him relief," he said as he lifted her face to his. 

"Have I told you today how very much I love you?" he whispered.

"No, but you can show me," she whispered back, melting as his arms pulled her closer.

When his lips brushed hers, she closed her eyes, marveling in the warmth of his caress. As their tongues met in their lover's dance, all was forgotten. All of the horrors taking place in the dungeon, everything but the love they shared as he slowly lowered her to the bed.

When morning came, Anna, Narcissa, Ginny, and Charlie made their way back to the dungeon. As they descended the stairs, they were hit with a strong odor of the burning torches and sweat mixed with the metallic smell of blood. There was no sound. Ginny waved her wand at the cell door and opened it. The first one they saw was Sirius lying naked face down with his hair covering his face. Narcissa rushed to him covering him with a blanket. As she moved the hair from his face, she gasped. Sirius had long claw marks across his chin, down his neck to his mauled chest. Anna check for his pulse, noting it was strong. As they walked further into the cell, they saw Remus, also naked, lying in a large pool of blood, deathly pale and unmoving. Suddenly there was a sound from the corner as they saw Hunter, huddled, rocking back and forth sobbing repeatedly, "I killed him, I killed Remus."


	14. Hunter's Anguish

When Evil Returns

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all except for the characters I created. I just borrowed then for a spell.

A/N: THANKS go to Amy, w&m_law for doing the beta and helping me put a lot of feeling into this chapter. Her stories are located at… [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=43169][1]

Love ya babe!!!

When Evil Returns

Chapter Fourteen: Hunter's Anguish

When morning came, Anna, Narcissa, Ginny, and Charlie made their way back to the dungeon. As they descended the stairs, they were hit with the strong odor of the burning torches and sweat mixed with the metallic smell of blood. There was no sound. Ginny waved her wand at the cell door and opened it. The first one they saw was Sirius lying naked face down with his hair covering his face. Narcissa rushed to him covering him with a blanket. As she moved the hair from his face, she gasped. Sirius had long claw marks across his chin, running down his neck to his mauled chest. Anna check for his pulse, noting it was strong. As they walked further into the cell, they saw Remus, also naked, lying in a large pool of blood, deathly pale and unmoving. Suddenly there was a sound from the corner as they saw Hunter, huddled, rocking back and forth sobbing repeatedly, "I killed him, I killed Remus." 

Anna ran to Hunter as Narcissa tried to bring Sirius around. On the other side of the room, Ginny worked diligently on Remus trying to find any sign of life.

Hunter sobbed into Anna's shoulder over what he had done as Charlie magicked him a set of robes to cover his nakedness.

Anna rocked him like a baby, trying to soothe his anguish. After a few moments, Narcissa and Sirius came over to their son. Upon seeing his mother, Hunter let go of Anna and clung to Narcissa.

"I killed Remus," he cried painfully into his mother's shoulder. 

"Sshhhh," she cooed as tears of her own coursed down her cheeks mixing with those of her son. Looking over Hunter's shoulder, she saw Sirius and the pain in his face as he silently cried.

"Why did he have to die?" sobbed Hunter.

"Hunter, you didn't kill him," replied Narcissa, not really knowing if Remus was alive or not, but saying anything to try to calm Hunter down. 

Becoming angry, Hunter yelled, "Yes I did! You didn't see; you weren't there! Look what I did to my own Dad!"

"Hunter," whispered Sirius calmly as he was also trying to squelch Hunter's fears.

"I'm a monster, I should be dead! You saw Dad; you saw what I am capable of. I can't do this again… Please… just kill me… please!"

"Hunter, NO!" cried Narcissa as her tears flowed freely. "You aren't a monster," she pled, voice breaking.

"Yes I am," he insisted, pulling out of his mother's arms and running for the cell door. Anna, who was standing close by, reached out instinctively to grab him. In his attempt to get away, Hunter struck out catching Anna in the face. Anna hit the floor from the strong blow. Seeing what he had done, Hunter fell to his knees sobbing once more.

"You see, I **am** a monster," he cried out in agony, "Oh gods Anna, I'm so sorry."

Anna crawled to him as the side of her face felt like it was on fire. She gathered him in her arms and held him.

"Please Anna, help me," he sobbed desperately, "I don't want to kill anyone else. Please…."

"Hunter," came a deep raspy voice that wasn't Anna's.

Hunter's head snapped up in disbelief. It couldn't be he thought. As his heart started to pound in this chest, he turned his head to the voice and let out a sob, "Oh gods…."

Suddenly Hunter was across the room and into Remus' waiting arms.

"I thought I killed you," Hunter whispered desperately as he clung to Remus.

"It takes more than a pup like you to kill me," Remus responded with a small laugh, ruffling Hunter's hair as he held him tight.

After a few moments, Charlie noticed Remus becoming rather pale, "Hunter," he whispered tenderly as he took the boy's arm, "let's let Ginny take care of Remus. Anna and I can take you up to the hospital to wait for them, okay?"

"Are you sure he is going to be alright?" he asked with trepidation not wanting to let Remus out of his sight.

"Yes dear," replied Ginny, "Remus has just lost a lot of blood."

Hunter looked at her skeptically.

Ginny gave a small smile and explained gently, "See the cut on his forehead? Head wounds always bleed a lot, he will be fine."

"Well, okay then if you say so," Hunter responded knowing that Ginny would never lie to him. He walked over to his Dad, who pulled Hunter's small frame to him, hugging him. "I'm so sorry Dad for all of this," he groaned apologetically into his father's robes as the tears started again. 

"Hunter, it isn't your fault. Now go on up with Anna and Charlie; we will be there in a few minutes," ordered Sirius gently as he saw for the first time the numerous scratches and bruises his son had.

Following Sirius' gaze, Anna whispered to him, "We will clean him up and take care of his needs. Don't worry."

"Thanks," replied Sirius as he noticed the sigh that came from his son as he fell into an exhausted sleep in his father's embrace.

Smiling, Charlie said, "Here, I'll take him." As Charlie scooped Hunter's slight form into his arms, Hunter snuggled closer in sleep.

Once in the hospital wing, Anna cleaned all of Hunter's wounds leaving Charlie to heal them magically. Other than a few, rather deep scratches to his legs, Hunter had come out of the incident physically unscathed. Hunter was quiet for the most part while this was being done, except when he burst into tears and apologized profusely to Anna and Charlie for striking Anna. 

"Sweetheart," murmured Anna quietly as she tenderly brushed his hair back from his face, "There is no need to be sorry. You didn't mean to hit me."

"But I hurt you," he argued with remorse, "your face has a big bruise on it."

"It does?" asked Anna surprised, knowing full well it did because it hurt like hell, "I didn't even notice."

Hunter smiled and gave her a hug, knowing that she was not telling the truth about the bruise. "I love you Anna, Thaddeus is so lucky you are his Mum."

Blushing, Anna replied with tears glistening in her eyes, "And I love you, Hunter; your Mum is pretty lucky too, to have such a loving and caring son." Anna then reached down and kissed Hunter on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Hunter, do I need to worry about you stealing my wife?" Charlie asked sounding serious, trying to hide the smile on his face.

Hunter smiled sadly and teased, "Oh no Sir, I think Lady Anna prefers dragons to wolves."

"Hunter," vowed Anna suddenly serious, "I am going to find something to help you, I promise."

"I know you will," he whispered as silent tears started to slide down his cheeks. Clearing his throat he said, "I think I want to take a nap now. Is that all right?"

"Yes dear, a wonderful idea. We will let you know when they bring Remus and your Dad up. Okay?" offered Anna.

"Thanks," he answered sleepily, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Anna smoothed his hair, tucked the covers around him, and kissed his cheek, turning as Charlie took her hand in his before leading her over to the other side of the room.

Charlie pulled Anna into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly, gently touching the dark purple and black bruise that covered her right cheekbone.

"Hell no, it really hurts," she responded flippantly, smiling as she looked up into his warm brown eyes.

Charlie smoothed the hair away from her face that had fallen from her braid, placing his wand to the side of her face. As he mumbled a healing charm, a warm tingling sensation spread over the side of her face as the bruise was healed.

"There, all better," he murmured as he gently kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, he looked into her stormy green eyes, seeing nothing but her love for him. 

"I love you, Charlie Weasley," she whispered as her hand gently touched his face.

"And I you, Anna Wealsey," he replied quietly in return as his lips touched hers with a tenderness that made her knees buckle. He put his arm around her waist to support her as they continued their kiss.

The sound of a throat being cleared could be heard from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to get these two cleaned up," said Ginny as she tried not to laugh at her red faced brother.

When they entered the hospital, Remus and Sirius were placed on beds to either side of Hunter. Most of Sirius' injuries were deep gouges about his chest, accompanied by a few scratches on his face and neck. After Narcissa cleaned them, Ginny healed them. The ones on his chest would scar but not severely. While Narcissa and Ginny tended to Sirius, Anna started an I.V. for fluids on Remus. Since he had lost a lot of blood, Anna felt an I.V. was necessary. As Anna cleaned the cut on his forehead, Remus asked anxiously, "How's Hunter?"

"He is still upset over what happened. Although he knows he didn't kill you, he feels sickened that he was capable of such carnage. It's a lot for a little boy to handle," Anna explained sadly as she moved on to some of the other cuts and scratches.

"Anna, we have to be able to help him. You see all of those old scars?" Anna nodded gravely, "Those didn't come from another wolf," Remus explained with a haunted look, "I did that myself to keep from doing it to someone else. Hunter is a strong child, but he doesn't deserve a life like this."

With tears in her eyes Anna whispered to Remus, "Neither do you."

They were silent for a while as Anna removed the dressing that covered his left hip. This was the worst of his injuries. There was a hole there where Hunter had bitten him and taken a two-inch chunk from his hip. As Anna cleaned the wound, Remus closed his eyes and groaned.   
"I am so sorry," she said regrettfully as she gently cleaned it. "I don't mean to hurt you." 

"I know. That is a bad one. Even with our wizard medicine, that one is going to take a while to heal. I will have a limp, maybe for the rest of my life," he said calmly.

It was then that Ginny came over and healed all that she could. When she was done, she asked, "Remus, where can we contact Luna? Is she still at Beauxbaton's?" 

"Yes, you can contact her by fire," he answered wincing when he tried to get comfortable.

"Will you let me give you a pain draught so you aren't so uncomfortable?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," he growled as the pain in his hip increased. 

While Ginny was gone fixing the draught, Hunter woke with a start, screaming. Rushing to his side, Narcissa soothed him, telling him he was only dreaming, pulling him into her arms.

"Where's Remus and Dad," he asked in a panicked voice as he clung to his mother.

"Right next to you," moaned Remus quietly.

It was then that Ginny came back with Remus' pain killing draught along with a dreamless sleeping draught for Hunter. 

Remus drank his down, making a face. "Sorry, I never said it would taste good," said Ginny with a grin.

"Mine doesn't taste bad," laughed Hunter teasingly.

"Okay Pup," said Remus laughing, glad that Hunter was feeling better, but Hunter didn't hear him for he was all ready fast asleep. "That's what he needs, sleep." 

"So do you Remus," scolded Ginny tenderly as she took the goblet from his hand. 

"Yes Ma'am," replied Remus.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco rushed inside causing everyone to look at him. With an excited voice he announced, "Kyleigh knows where he is."

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=43169



	15. Anna

Disclaimer: All I own are the characters I have created, the rest of the Harry Potter universe belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling.

A/N: Once again I thank the wonderful Amy aka w&m_law for kicking my butt and I believe making me a better writer. Without her I would be lost. Huggles to you my dear, you are the best!! 

I would also like to announce that I have started a yahoo group called Draco's Secret where you can ask questions about any of my stories, make comments or just hang out in our silliness……

[Dracos_Secret@yahoogroups.com][1]

When Evil Returns

Chapter Fifteen: Anna

Suddenly the door opened and Draco rushed inside causing everyone to look at him. With an excited voice he announced, "Kyleigh knows where he is."

* * * * * * * 

As Draco and Severus approached the building, many bad memories flooded their minds. This was where Draco was raped when he was 5, where Severus had been beaten and left to die, where Katarina had been held captive and tortured for 19 years. 

Upon entering, they saw the building in total disarray. Severus stopped at the door, memories rushing to him like a flood.

"Are you all right?" asked a concerned Draco.

"Yes," he replied sadly, "Just a lot of conflicting memories here. Sadness, evil, hate, and yet there are still the feelings of new love blooming. There were so many happy times I shared with Katarina here," he continued as he just stared off into space.

Mentally shaking himself, he came back to the present and took on the task at hand.

"Kyleigh said Rupert was in a room with no windows, correct?" inquired Severus.

"Yes, she said it was a sad room, very dark and damp," interjected Draco.

"It must be the basement. That is where Kat hid me when Lucius came for her." Thinking of that day made Severus angry. That was the day that Lucius nearly killed Katarina by beating her.

Trying to distract him, Draco asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he said, determined to shake the feeling of hate that he harbored for Lucius. 

Upon entering the basement they were hit with a stench that almost made Draco gag. Rotting food, human waste, mold and blood assaulted their senses as they ascended the stairs. 

A man of about 60 years was lying in the corner, naked, bloody, cold and starving. Rupert Bragdon, a once striking man, lay near death. Apparently Lucius had left him to die cold and alone.

Rupert's once silky black hair streaked with silver was now a matted mess as it lay across his shivering shoulders. The room that he was in had been nearly destroyed from his violent transformation. Now he lay there bleeding from wounds he had inflicted during the full moon. 

"Is he still alive?" asked Draco as he covered his mouth trying not to gag from the stench.

"Barely," whispered Severus as he tried to suppress the urge to retch himself. "Let's get him outside in the fresh air." When they saw him in the light they were even more disgusted by the condition of the man. Using various cleaning charms, they tried to clean the filth from his body. Once that was done, they conjured a robe to cover his nakedness and took him back to the manor.

Once inside the hospital wing, Anna and Ginny cleaned Rupert's wounds, healing his broken arm, cuts and bruises. There was little else they could do for him, what he needed was rest. 

Once he was settled, they went to see their other patients that were in the other room. Luna Adler Lupin sat next to her husband on his bed. Luna, a petite woman with long flowing dark brown hair that reached her small waist containing a silver streak running underneath, which was only visible when her hair was pulled back. Her eyes were a stormy gray that changed to light blue when she was .....in the mood. This was always been a private joke between her and Remus because they were light blue a lot when he was around. Her parents were Muggles and worse than the Dursleys, abandoning her when she was six because she was different. She was soon taken in by a kind woman, a witch that had recognized her gift and encouraged it. She was sent to Beauxbaton's when she turned eleven and was now teaching divination there. Luna was very quiet, but had an air about her that prevented others from bothering her even when not a wolf; she was a gifted witch who had learned to transform at the early age of 12. The one and only time she saw Remus in her crystal ball was fifteen years ago, knowing immediately that he was her destiny. They met for the first time under the full moon as wolves and had been together ever since. 

"So, Remus," smiled Ginny, "how are you feeling this morning?"

"A lot better now that this wonderful woman is here with me," he replied as he lifted the delicate hand he held to his lips and kissed her palm, watching her eyes turn that beautiful shade of light blue. She looked at him with need. 

Not taking her eyes from his she asked, "Ginny, when may he leave?"

"If he promises to….take it easy," she said clearing her throat to keep from giggling, "he can go up to his rooms now, but he needs a lot of rest," she continued as she smiled.

"Oh believe me, he will be totally pampered," assured Luna as she smiled mischievously, "he will want for nothing."

"Remus, do be careful with that hip. Although it's healed it is still delicate," Ginny warned tenderly.

Smiling, Luna replied, "Oh he won't be going anywhere but to bed and will be staying there at least a week."

"I leave him in your capable hands then," responded Ginny.

"Before you go Remus, I need some of your blood so I can start on this serum," interjected Anna as she came over to him with her medical bag.

"Oh but of course," he said rolling up his sleeve. "Did you find Rupert?" 

As Anna drew his blood, Draco and Severus filled Remus in on finding Rupert at the cabin and the condition he was in. 

"Merlin's beard, is he going to be alright?" inquired Remus thoughtfully.

"Yes, he should be healthy again soon, once we get some weight on him," explained Ginny as she walked over to Sirius' bed to check on him, seeing that he was awake and sitting up reading.

"All right, I'm finished. He is all yours Luna," said Anna with a knowing smile.

"Thanks Anna for everything," whispered Luna with a mist of tears threatening to spill, as she hugged Anna, "I would have died if I lost my wolf."

"I would never let that happen," replied Anna knowing how she felt. If anything were to ever happen to Charlie, she would die.

As Luna and Remus exited the room, Sirius called from his bed laughing, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh believe me, we won't," came the reply as Remus smiled wickedly at his best friend as they left.

"Now about me," smiled Sirius. "When can Hunter and I leave?" 

"Don't you like it here with us?" asked Ginny with a smirk.

"Oh you are just fine. It's Anna and her needles," he explained giving a little shiver.

"Oh Dad, they aren't that bad," chimed in Hunter, blushing at Anna who was checking his wounds.

"Thank you Hunter," Anna smiled and then turned her head to Sirius, sticking her tongue out at him.

Laughing, Sirius asked Ginny again, "When can we leave?"

"Take off your shirt and let me make sure you are all healed," Ginny demanded still laughing at Anna.

After close examination, Ginny deemed Sirius fit to leave. He was ordered to take it easy for a few days. As Sirius swung his legs off the bed, Ginny stepped up and whispered something in his ear causing him to turn bright red. Laughing she walked out of the room followed by Anna. 

"What did you say to him to make him blush like that?" asked Anna, who just couldn't wait to hear this explanation.

"I simply told him he had a nice butt," Ginny explained as Anna burst out laughing. 

"You didn't," asked Anna, on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"What?" said Ginny, trying to look serious but failing miserably, "He was nekkid when we found him and you have to admit his butt was rather nice, but then again so was Remus's."

This is when Anna lost it. Gales of laughter escaping her and Ginny as they went about the task at hand…. Help for Hunter.

* * * * * * *

Rupert slept through the night, however he was restless. As Ginny headed down to breakfast with Harry, Anna, Charlie and Draco entered the hospital room to find Rupert's bed empty. Suddenly, Rupert flew out of a darkened corner throwing Anna up against the wall with a sickening thud, knocking the air from her body. Draco had his wand out instantly yelling "Stupefy."

Charlie rushed to Anna's side as she slid to the floor gasping for air that wouldn't come. As she started to turn blue, Charlie asked frantically, "What do I do?" Draco stood there watching in amazement as Anna lifted her fingers shakily to her lips and then placed them on Charlie's, helping him to understand what he needed to do. Charlie lay Anna flat, slightly lifting the back of her neck to get a clear airway. As he pinched her nose shut he covered her mouth with his and gently blew air into her body as he watched her chest rise with each breathe he gave. After a few times she started to breath on her own. Looking down at her with tears welling in his eyes he whispered beseechingly, "Are you all right?" 

Anna smiled and replied quietly, "Yes," as tears of her own fell. Charlie pulled her into his arms wanting to hold her forever but she winced.

"What's wrong," he asked in concern, wanting to kill Rupert for hurting his beloved.

"My shoulder," she explained as she cried out in pain, "I think it's broken."

Charlie lifted her as gently as possible and carried her to a bed as Draco rushed from the room in search of Ginny. 

When Ginny and Harry entered, Charlie was sitting next to Anna, softly talking to her. Seeing his sister, he moved out of her way so she could examine his wife.

Raising her wand she whispered a healing charm causing Anna's shoulder to become warm and tingly. "How's that?" Ginny inquired worriedly.

Breathing deeply, Anna responded, "Much better, thanks."

"What the hell happened?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"When we came in the room, Rupert wasn't in his bed and before we knew it, he had thrown Anna against the wall. I stupefied him and he is now restrained to his bed," complained Draco as he looked at Rupert who was still under the influence of the spell.

"I think it is time for us to revive Mr. Bragdon and find out exactly what happened," insisted Harry as he walked closer to Rupert's bed with his wand drawn saying, "Ennervate."

Suddenly, Rupert sprang to life as he strained against his bindings. Looking around the room in wildly as he yelled in a terrified voice, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Rupert," Ginny said quietly, "We are not trying to harm you, No on the contrary we are trying to help you, and you can help us," explaining as she walked cautiously up to the side of his bed.

"Then why the hell am I restrained?" he shot at her angrily.

"Because you tried to kill my wife," spat Charlie before Anna could stop him. Ginny gave him a stern look, turning back to Rupert. "You see earlier today you attacked my brother's wife, Anna, and could have very easily killed her, so you must understand why my brother is upset," she said gently trying to get him to understand the severity of the situation.

"Oh gods," he moaned as the memory came flooding back to him. "I thought it was…." he stopped mid sentence when he saw Draco standing a short distance away. He pointed his finger as best he could in the restraints and bellowed, "Keep him away from me. You are not trying to help me, you want me dead just like Lucius there."

"I'm.. not..Lucius," Draco stated flatly. "Unfortunately I am his son and I want him dead just as bad as you do," he continued coldly.

Rupert stared at him in disbelief studying his face. After a moment he realized that it indeed wasn't Lucius. This man had kind eyes. "I'm sorry I insulted you, I can see you are definitely not Lucius. Can you please unbind me, my hands are starting to go numb. I promise that I won't hurt anyone," he said imploringly.

With a wave of his wand, Draco released the bindings. Rupert sat up and rubbed his wrists. "Thank you," he said to Draco, holding out his hand for Draco to shake. Taking his hand, Draco shook it hesitantly.

"Now what is it you said? You could help me and I you? How?" he asked with interest.

"We need your blood," responded Anna as she came to life.

* * * * * * * 

Over the next two weeks, Anna worked diligently on the serum she was trying to create but something just wasn't right. She spent most of her time in her makeshift lab, doing experiments on the three bloods, trying to find something that would enable her to kill the virus that raged through their bodies.

"Aaggghhhh," she said as she pulled her glasses off, rubbing her eyes. "What am I missing?" she groaned aloud as she placed her head in her hands, fingers in her hair.

Charlie watched his wife from the doorway as she struggled with the demons she had no control over. He watched her shoulders slump in exhaustion as the stress took over her body and she began to weep. He walked up behind her, placing his large hands on her shoulders, needing softly. 

"Morning love," Anna said as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Try afternoon," he whispered into her hair. "You missed breakfast and lunch again."

"Oh well that's okay, I could always stand to lose a few kilos," she said nonchalantly, dismissing the idea of food.

"No you can't, Anna," scolded Charlie. "You have already lost a good 6 or 7 kilos. You are going to get sick," he continued.

"I..I'm…oh Charlie, why can't I find it?" she sobbed turning into his embrace.

"You will, love," he whispered tenderly as he lay his cheek down on the top of her head. "What you need is to get away for the night and not think about it."

"I would love to get away for an evening but I can't. I have to find a way to help Hunter, he can't go through that again," she replied realistically.

"You will be no good to him if you collapse, Anna," Charlie retorted exasperatedly. 

"Charlie," she said as the tears rolled down her face, "You didn't see what he went though, I can't forget it, the pain in his sweet face, the look in his eyes as they pleaded for help. Oh God," she sobbed.

"Oh Anna," he sighed as he pulled her closer, letting her cry.

"I love you, Charlie," she whispered into his chest, reveling in the sound of his fast beating heart. 

"I bet I could make you forget for just a little while," he said softly in to her ear, making her knees grow weak. "A basket of food, raging fire, bottle or two of wine and me. Now if I can't distract you with that then I am losing my touch."

"Oh sounds lovely but where would we go for all of this?" she asked, smiling at her husband's enthusiasm. 

"Draco has a cottage in the mountains that he said we were more than welcome to use. It's far enough away so we won't be bothered and it will give you a chance to relax for a little while, just for one night, please?" he begged.

"Okay, but just for one night. The moon will be full in 10 short days," she agreed.

   [1]: mailto:Dracos_Secret@yahoogroups.com



	16. Anna's Gift

Disclaimer: All of the original Harry Potter characters belong to the wonderful J K Rowling

Disclaimer: All of the original Harry Potter characters belong to the wonderful J K Rowling. I have given birth to quite a few new ones. If you don't recognize them, they are mine. No money is being made, just a lot of fun being had. Ms Rowling, Thanks for the wonderful books.

A/N: I want to take the time to THANK Amy (w&m_law) for all of her fabulous help. If it hadn't been for her constant encouragement, this chapter would not be anywhere as good as we believe it to be. (OR AS LONG) You can find her stories at…

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43169][1]

And her Yahoo group at…

[http://groups.yahoo.com/group/WildestDreamsFanFic][2]

She is phenomenal!!!!!!

THANKS AMY!!

I also started a yahoo group for [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dracos_Secret][3] where you can discuss and ask questions about any of my stories. And finally…

Welcome back Tanasia Maleficarum. We missed you! Her new story is wonderful, it can be found at…  


[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=339776][4]

OK…with all that done…. And I hope I made all the corrections I was supposed to…..

Anna's Gift

Using a portkey, Charlie and Anna arrived in the woods not far from the cottage. As they started walking, a light but very cold rain began to fall, leaving them soaked and chilled to the bone by the time they reached their destination. Entering the cottage, they were surprised at their surroundings. A large four-poster bed with royal blue hangings, satin sheets, and dozens of feather pillows was majestically sitting off to the right of the door. Lying across the bed were two silk bathrobes that were a lighter shade of blue than the bedclothes. Off to the left was a large table laden with cheeses, breads, fruits, a container of roasted chicken, two bottles of fine wine and a container of whipped cream for the fruit.

"Oh my," exclaimed Anna. "This is wonderful. Leave it to Narcissa to think of everything."

Charlie looked at Anna and noticed that she was shivering from the cold. As he pulled her into his embrace he whispered, "Why don't you go and take a nice hot shower while I start a fire?"

"I think I will," she said melting to him for a kiss.

His lips touched hers with such tenderness that it made her swoon. She tasted sweet, of the rain as it dripped from her wet hair and mingled with his lips as he kissed her. Charlie Weasley was still in awe of this beautiful woman that he had made his wife. Anna and Charlie Weasley had been married now for thirteen years; the passion that they found when they were first married had only increased as the years went on. It was a pure and good love. They were always considerate of each other, passing this tenderness on to their children. Their love was almost painful because Charlie knew that Anna would die before him since she was a Muggle. This tore him apart so he enjoyed her every chance he got because their life together was destined to be short.

While Anna was in the shower, Charlie lit a fire, set the table, and opened the wine. When she came out, Charlie had dried off and put on the other robe that had been lying on the bed. Anna walked up to him putting her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.

As Charlie kissed her, he ran his hands tenderly down her back to cup her butt, drawing her as close as he possible could. Anna clung to him as he deepened the kiss. When it finally broke Anna whispered breathlessly, "Let's eat first, you are going to need all of your strength tonight."

"Ooohhh, that sounds promising," Charlie whispered back.

"Trust me love, I am going to make love to you like never before. You will need rehabilitation by the time I get done with you," she stated mischievously as she sat down at the table.

"Shit Anna, if you keep making comments like that you won't be eating dinner first," he said as he sat uncomfortably due to the fact that his body wanted to play now.

They ate making small talk, saying nothing about Hunter or the serum. When they got to desert, Anna dished out strawberries and whipped cream for Charlie, this being his favorite. As she sat there, watching him eat she slowly pealed a banana, dipping it into the whipped cream. Charlie watched her through lowered eyes as she brought the fruit to her mouth, licking the confection off with long slow licks. Charlie nearly choked when her toes brushed his leg, moving upward. 

"Dragon's breath woman," he croaked as he stared at his wife longingly.

"What?" she asked smirking.

"Come here and I'll show you what," he challenged her. Anna stood, walking to him taking his hand in hers, bring him to his feet. Charlie trembled as Anna removed his robe, amazed at the effect this woman had on him.

When they reached the bed, Charlie turned to face Anna, placing his hands tenderly on her face, loving the feel of her delicate skin under his fingertips. As his lips met hers in a tender assault, Anna moaned, reveling from the intensity of the action. While they kissed, he moved his fingers softly from her face, to the sash that tied her robe, slowly untying. When his hands made contact with her skin under her robe there was a crackle in the air, like electricity gathering waiting to strike. He had often felt magic pulsate through the room when they made love, but for some reason tonight it was like it was alive, moving through the room and them. When he moved his hands up her body to her shoulders, he slipped the robe from her letting it fall into a silk pool on the floor at her feet, never breaking the kiss. As his hands moved over her body, she too felt the electrical charge that roamed through the room, keeping her senses tingling. Charlie gently broke their kiss, picking her up and placing her on the magnificent bed. Once comfortable on the bed he started a new assault of kisses along her throat and collarbone.

"My God Charlie, what is this magic you do to me?" she asked in breathless anticipation of what he would do next. 

"It's you, my love. You are the one. You are my magic," he concluded lovingly.

The love they made that night was all consuming. As they climaxed together, the room was filled with a bright light and aura of electricity that sent their bodies into a sweet oblivion. When Charlie woke from the intensity of the orgasm, he gently touched Anna face, making sure she was all right. She sighed deeply, snuggling up to her husband, loving the feel of his naked body next to her. She doubted that she would ever get tired of the feel of him. He kissed her tenderly and whispered, "I love you, my wife. Forever."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she spoke to him. "Charlie, you are my everything, and I love you, always."

They fell into a tender sleep, holding one another close only to wake a few hours later with the same feeling of passion. They made love all night, as the magic continued to flow through the room, making it hot like a dragon's breath, crackling heat as the magic flowed.

When they returned home from their two-day excursion, Anna went back into heavy research for something to help Hunter. As the week passed, there was nothing. 

Very late one night in the week before the full moon, Anna was sitting in her lab getting totally frustrated about the whole thing. With her head in her hands, she wept. _Why can't I find it? _she thought as her tears flowed. She didn't hear him when he entered the room or when he walked up to her. 

"Anna?" spoke the sweet voice of Hunter Black. 

Wiping her face she turned to him and tried to smile.

When Hunter saw her face, he became very worried. Anna was pale and looked sick.

"Anna, are you feeling all right?" he asked, frowning with concern. 

Swallowing hard, she replied "Yes, just tired," as tears pooled into her eyes once more.

"Anna, please don't cry. I can't bear it," he said as anguish filled his voice. 

Gently taking his face in her hands she responded, "No, what is unbearable is that you are going to have to transform again and that is the last thing on earth that I ever wanted," she explained as her tears started to flow again. "It breaks my heart… that you…. have to go though all of that pain again."

Hunter, although he was only eleven, was Sirius' son and knew how to make a woman feel better. Hunter tenderly brushed away Anna's tears, placing his hands on her face and stated reassuringly, "Anna, I will be fine. Remus has done this hundreds of times and I will be all right. All I ask is that I be alone." Hunter's eyes started to glisten with his own tears as he continued, trying to sound stronger than he felt. "I want no one there, inside the cell or out. I will not hurt anyone again and I want no one to see me, please. Can you promise me that?"

As Anna stared at this amazing child, no, young man, she whispered to him, "Yes, I promise. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes," he replied gently. "I want you to come for me when it's over," he requested softly as the tears ran down his face. "I don't want Mum and Dad to see me like that. I hope they understand."

"I'm sure they will," Anna sobbed as she comforted him, hugging him to her as if he was one of her own children in pain, whispering into his ear. "I will come for you when it's over. Hunter, I am so proud of you. You are one of the most special people of the world and I love you. I don't know when, but I will find something to help you, just mark my words, I will," she vowed.

"I know," he whispered in response, hugging her tightly.

Over the next week, Hunter talked to Sirius and Narcissa, explaining what he wanted and reluctantly they agreed. 

One afternoon a few days before the full moon, Hunter and his twin sister Dierdra were sitting in the drawing room doing some reading when Melina, Anna and Charlie's eight year old daughter came walking in. 

"Hello," she said sweetly, "What are you guys up to?"

"Just doing a little reading," replied Dierdra. "What about you?"

"Oh not much. I just came from the lab, Mum wanted me to get Hunter," Melina announced as she walked over and sat down on the sofa next to Hunter.

"Anna wants to see me?" he asked, looking at Melina thinking how much she looked like Anna and what a beauty she was going to be someday. 

"Yes, she needs to get some more blood. Not much, just a sample from your finger," she explained.

"Oh I hate those," he complained as he scrunched up his face.

"I know, she is always practicing with us one way or the other," laughed Melina.

"Well, I guess I should go then," Hunter muttered reluctantly as he got up from the couch.

"I'll come with you if that's okay. She wanted me to stop by her room and get her reading glasses," added Melina as she too got up, holding the glasses in her hand to show him.

"Oh, okay. Well Deirdra, I guess I will see you in a while," Hunter informed his sister.

"Hmmm," she said raising her hand waving at them, "Have fun.  
Hunter shook his head and laughed, "I don't know who is worse about keeping their nose in a book, her or Kyleigh."

"My money is on Kyleigh, she reads all the time," giggled Melina as they made their way to the lab.

When they were about half way there, Melina got up the courage to finally ask Hunter a question that had been plaguing her.

"Hunter, what's it like?" she asked nervously. "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, it's just that wanted to know."

Turning to her, he asked sadly and in a stronger voice than he intended, "Why? Do I frighten you, Melina? Are you repulsed by what I am?"

She shrank back from his harsh question, "No Hunter, you don't frighten or repulse me. In truth I feel bad for you," Melina admitted this as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Then why ask?" he questioned somewhat hotly.

"I just wanted to understand that's all," Melina responded, tears now running down her face. Thrusting her Mother's glasses into his hand, she murmured dejectedly, "Here, please take these to my Mum, suddenly I don't fell like going." 

Hunter stood there feeling like a jerk as Melina ran down the hall in tears, nearly colliding with Draco.

"What's wrong with Melina?" he asked Hunter curiously.

"Oh, me being an insensitive git," he stated, angry with himself.

"What happened?" inquired Draco.

"I was rude to her," he confessed, raking his fingers through his black hair. "All she asked is what it was like to transform and I nearly bit her head off," Hunter finished sadly.

"Well maybe you should apologize," Draco offered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I feel really bad that I snapped at her. It's just so hard. I hate this and I hate Lucius. Why hasn't someone been able to kill him? Why is he being allowed to keep hurting people? " Hunter stated angrily, not really asking a question.

Draco stiffened as he started to feel guilty. Seeing the look of displeasure on Draco's face, Hunter realized what he had just said.

"Oh Draco, I am so sorry. It is just hard for me to comprehend that Lucius is your father. You are so totally different from him. I didn't mean to be disrespectful," he pleaded forgiveness.

"You weren't being disrespectful," Draco replied dryly. "I hate him too." Draco declared walking away.

"Oh great," Hunter thought to himself, "I sure know how to upset people."

When Hunter reached the lab, Anna was sitting at her microscope looking at some slides. As she saw Hunter walk in, she noticed the frown on his face.

"Good afternoon, Hunter, why the long face?" she asked tenderly.

Sighing heavily, he told her what had happened.

"I didn't mean to upset Draco or make Melina cry. I was just being a jerk," he said exasperatedly.

"Well, you know how to fix it. Melina is a very sensitive child. She picks up on emotions and just wants to help people," Anna explained.

"Oh, she is like you then?" Hunter observed.

This made Anna laugh. "You are just like your father, Hunter Black. You sure know how to make the ladies smile," she laughed, ruffling his hair. "As for Draco, well you may want to talk to your Mum about him. He had a rough time of it with his father. Go to Narcissa, she will help. Now give me your hand so I can play vampire."

After she took the blood and Hunter was ready to leave she asked, "So where are you off to now?"

"I thought I would go beg Melina's forgiveness and see if she wanted to raid the kitchens for ice cream," Hunter planned, smiling at Anna.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "Like I said before, you are just like your father. Off you go and Hunter, tell her. Help her to understand."

"What if she won't listen? What do I do then?" he inquired quietly.

"Just turn on that Black charm of yours and she will melt. Can you do that for me?"

"Anything for you," he sniggered, running out the door.

"I hope that boy realizes how special he is," thought Anna as she went back to work.

When Hunter arrived at Melina's bedroom, he saw her on the bed crying. Knocking softly, he called out her name, "Melina?"

"Go away," she cried as she covered her face so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Melina, I am so sorry for being such a prat. Can you please forgive me?" he asked sincerely, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"No," was her reply as she buried her face farther into her pillow.

"Please," he said as his voice started to change to anguish. "I really am sorry. It's just really hard talking about being a monster," he choked as his own eyes started to glisten.

She looked up at him as she heard his voice catch. Sitting up next to him, she whispered softly. "Hunter, you are not a monster."

"Yes I am," he replied sadly, "You didn't see what I did to my Dad and to Remus. You just don't understand," he continued as a tear escaped his eye.

"Then help me to understand," she encouraged. "What happened? Do you remember everything?"

Hunter cleared his throat, hoping that he would be able to speak. Looking at Melina he began in a flat tone.  
"The change was like no pain I had ever experienced in my life. My bones started breaking and stretching, skin started to tear and this feeling of pure hatred and evil started to cloud my mind. After my first howl, I don't remember everything, just the strong urge to rip and maim and kill. I think I attacked my Dad first and when Remus pulled me off him, I tried to kill him. As dawn came, I saw all the blood and realized what I had done. It made me ill. That is when I limped to my corner, curled up in a ball and passed out." By the time Hunter had finished telling her this, tears were running unchecked down his cheeks.

Melina was in shock, tears also running down her pale cheeks. "Oh Hunter," she said as she moved closer to him, hugging him tenderly. "I am so sorry. I had no clue how bad it was," she whispered into his ear as he laid his head on her shoulder, reveling in the comfort that she was giving.

They held each other for a very long time, just staying close. Melina noticed his breathing had slowed and knew that he had fallen asleep. She moved from his embrace and gently laid him back onto her bed. Giving a big sigh, Hunter fell into a deeper sleep. Melina, lay down next to him, eyes scanning the lines of his handsome young face. There were tear streaks still visible, as stray tears continued to run down his cheeks. Melina reached out cautiously, wiping them gently away with her fingers. Hunter didn't move. "I am not going to let you go through this alone," she whispered laying her head on his shoulder as she too drifted to sleep.

When Anna went up to Melina's room to get her for dinner, she never thought she would see what she did. There lying on the bed was her daughter, fast asleep with her head resting sweetly on Hunter's shoulder. Anna knew that Hunter had not been sleeping well as of late so she decided that she would let them sleep. They could eat later.

By the time everyone gathered for dinner, Draco was in a very nasty mood. He was feeling very sorry for himself and it showed when he entered the room. Since his run in with Hunter earlier in the day, Draco was in a very sour disposition. Sitting down near him, Narcissa made the mistake of asking him why he looked so mad.

"Can't I have a bad day? Do I always have to be good, cheery Draco? Can't I just be in a bad mood?" he snarled.

Due to all the stress Narcissa had been under lately with Hunter, she burst into tears, running from the room.

Hermione stood, turning to her husband, "Draco…. Our room NOW!" she demanded as she sweeping angrily from the room.

Draco got up, stalking behind her.

When they were safely inside their bedchambers, Hermione turned on him, slamming the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing talking to your mother like that?" she yelled looking at him in disgust.

"Stay out of it Hermione and just leave me alone," he countered back angrily.

"I most certainly will not. You have no right to talk to her like that. I don't know what happened but you are acting like a complete ass and it needs to stop," she screeched as she stepped closer to him, almost nose to nose.

"Back the fuck off Hermione," he growled, "Just stay out of it and leave."

As tears formed in Hermione's eyes, "Is that what you really want Draco? For me to leave," she whispered as the devastation showed clearly on her face, making Draco sick at what he had said.

"Oh gods Hermione," he whimpered as all the stress from everything finally came to the surface, bubbling over like a potion gone bad. Draco fell to his knees, sobbing at what was happening between Hermione and him, not wanting to let the hate he felt for Lucius to come between them.

As she kneeled in front of him, Hermione lovingly took his face in her hands, inquiring again, "Draco, please, tell what is wrong. I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me what happened," she begged.

Hanging his head in shame, he whispered sadly, "I am a coward. Everything that has happened to my little brother is all my fault. If I had the courage, if I would have killed that bastard Lucius, none of this would be happening to Hunter. He is suffering because I am too weak to protect my own family," Draco sobbed into his hands, letting anguish flow through him like a sickness.   
"Draco," soothed Hermione as she put her hand tenderly under his chin, bringing his face up, looking in his self-loathing filled eyes. "It is NOT your fault. You had nothing to do with Hunter getting bitten. And you do protect your family."

"If I had killed Lucius……" he trailed off as his voice caught.

"If anyone is to blame for that, it would be me. I had more of an opportunity than you did. However, I chose to remain human and not take another life," she said sternly. That is what sets us aside from him. Had I killed him, then I would be no better than him. The same goes for you. You made the right choice Draco, it is not your fault." 

Draco broke down then, hugging his beloved wife to him. They stayed there for a while, hugging each other, trying to gain strength from their pain. 

After a few minutes, Hermione looked into his clouded gray eyes, declaring, "I love you Draco and I don't want to see you feel like this."

Draco stared at Hermione, looking for truth. The truth was she really believed that it wasn't his fault. When he was satisfied, Draco took her face in his hands, "I love you, sweet," he whispered, capturing her lips with his, kissing her with all the tenderness that he had.

Draco could not believe that he had married such a wonderful woman, a woman that now was three months pregnant with his twins, and although he treated her like dirt tonight, she loved him still.

As their kiss faded, Draco scooped Hermione up, carrying her to their bed. That night they made up like never before.

* * * * * *

The next morning, Hunter found Narcissa in the sitting room off her bedchambers. "Mum, do you have a moment?" he quizzed quietly.

"Oh course dear," she replied as she put down her book, marking her page, patting the seat next to her, indicating that he was to sit next to her. "What is troubling you this morning?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Draco? I believed that I upset him yesterday afternoon and I didn't mean to," he finished sadly.

"I don't know that I can explain this because I don't really know myself. You see Draco….." but she was cut off by a voice from the doorway.

"Draco is was being a git and hurt two of his most favorite people and humbly begs for forgiveness," stated Draco as he walked into the room, sitting on the ottoman than was placed in front of Narcissa and Hunter. As he continued, tears formed in his eyes. "I was feeling sorry for myself when I should have been stronger for my family."

"What happened Draco to make you feel this way?" asked Narcissa as she stroked his hair from his eyes like she did when he was little.

"I should have killed Lucius and didn't. I was blaming myself for my little brother's being hurt," he replied as he turned looking at Hunter.

"But it wasn't your fault," affirmed Narcissa's youngest son, "I am so sorry because I didn't mean to imply that it was."

"Oh I realize that now, after my lovely wife so….. quietly pointed that out last night," he said looking embarrassed over the way he had acted.

"We all handle stress differently Draco, and yes we all had the opportunity to kill that bastard but we chose not to. We are not killers. He will die by the hands of someone he has pushed to the absolute limit, and I am sure that he will suffer," Narcissa explained to her oldest son.

"I think that we should thank him," pronounced Hunter unexpectedly.

Both looked at him in total shock. "Well, look at it this way…. If I had never been bitten, Anna wouldn't be trying to find something to cure me, and in turn Remus. He has suffered from this for so long and if my receiving the bite, helps him in any way, I would do it again," Hunter smiled gallantly.

Narcissa was amazed at her son and his courage and Draco was equally impressed as she hugged Hunter to her, offering an arm out for Draco to join in the hug. 

"I have such wonderful sons," she bragged," and I love you so much."

Both Hunter and Draco stated their love to their Mother as a strange sound radiated from the three of them, their stomachs growling loudly. They all burst into gales of laughter as Narcissa laughed, wiping her eyes, "I think we all need to eat some breakfast."

"I'm all for that," sniggered Hunter as they all got up leaving the room, feeling that they could conquer the world.

* * * * *

On the day of the full moon, Hunter was restless. The anticipation of what the night would bring made him ill and distant from his friends and family. He refused to talk to anyone other than Anna. By early afternoon, he had worked himself up so much he was vomiting continuously. Anna called in Ginny with Hunter's permission to see if there were something, she could give to him to calm him down. Ginny made a draught that helped him to relax somewhat. He even managed to sleep for a short time. 

At around four o'clock, Hunter said goodbye to Anna, kissing her on the cheek, and with the help of Sirius and Narcissa, made his way to the cell in the dungeon. It was almost like a convicted murderer walking to be executed, a dead man walking. When they reached the cell, Narcissa looked at her son and asked tenderly, "Are you sure you don't want us to come for you in the morning?"

"No Mother please. I need to do this my way. I don't want you to see me like that," he stated flatly. "Please."

"All right; if you are sure," she replied, tears threatening to spill once again as she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Hunter, remember that."

"I will and I love you too, Mum," he replied, making his way into the cell.

As Sirius locked the cell door, he himself had to wipe a stray tear from his eye.

Taking Hunter's hand through the bars, he whispered, "I am so proud of you son, I love you."

Hunter choked back tears as he squeezed his father's hand, "I love you too, Dad. See you in the morning. Take care of Mum okay?"

Sirius couldn't speak any longer so he just nodded, turned and walked away.

* * * * *

Anna didn't sleep much that night. It was about three in the morning when Charlie woke finding the bed next to him empty. The room was quiet except for the distant sound of someone retching in the bathroom. Charlie made his way to the bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Anna love, are you all right?" he asked, concerned that she had worked herself up so much that she had become ill.

"No," she cried pitifully as she vomited again.

Charlie opened the door to find her kneeling in front of the commode with her head in the bowl.

"Oh Anna," he whispered sadly as he wet a wash cloth in the sink bringing it to her and lovingly wiping her face when she had finished that round. 

"Thanks," she moaned as she sat back against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest, hugging them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick, love?" he asked as he pulled her hair back from her face, wiping it again.

"I didn't want to wake you," she said as a few tears crept out of her eyes down her face.

"Hunter is going to be fine, love. You can't keep working yourself up like this. You don't sleep or eat and now you are ill. Anna, you will find a way to help him, but you can't let yourself get run down over it. Love, our children need you, I need you, and I don't want to see you make yourself sick like this. Hunter is a strong young man and he will be all right. Please," he begged as he gently rubbed circles on her tired back.

"I know and I'm sorry for making you worry," was her reply as she sighed deeply, resting her head on her knees.

"It's just that I love you so much and I really hate to see you putting yourself under so much pressure. You will find the answer, I have faith in you," he said lovingly and then continued, "Would you like some tea? Maybe that would help settle your stomach."

"Yes, I think that may help," she said as Charlie helped her to stand. "Go make the tea and I will be right there, I want to brush my teeth."

"Okay, if you need me I will be in the other room," he stated worriedly.

A few minutes later, Anna emerged from the bathroom with a new nightgown on, hair brushed and tears dry. Charlie had made tea and conjured up some crackers in hopes that it would help ease her stomach. 

They drank their tea in silence, sitting in the bay window in their room, watching as the sky turned from inky black to gray and then for the streaks of morning shone through in shades of pink, blue and orange.

As morning dawned, Anna dressed and made her way to the library where she was to meet Ginny. When they descended the stairs, an eerie silence greeted them. Upon reaching the cell, they were shocked at what they saw.

There, lying on the floor next to the bars, hand inside, stroking Hunter's hair, was none other than Melina Weasley. Anna nearly fainted as she rushed to her daughter's side, "Melina, what are you doing? Are you all right? Why did you come down here? Oh God, Melina, were you bitten?" she inquired frantically as she looked her daughter over for any sign of a bite mark. 

Melina stood, taking her mother's hand, saying calmly, "Mum, I am fine. Hunter needed me. I couldn't let him do this alone. He was so frightened. I didn't go near the cell until he transformed back." As tears gathered in Melina's eyes, she finished, "I need to understand what he goes through since I am going to marry him one day."

Anna stared at her daughter for a moment and then burst into laughter. "You are going to marry Hunter," she repeated slowly as her daughter stood there watching Ginny who was checking Hunter's condition.

"Yes, I love him," Melina said seriously as her eyes finally released the tears that were pooled there. "Oh Mum it was so bad. He screamed….. so … loud." Melina started to panic remembering the ordeal. "And the sound of his bones breaking. I will never, as long as I live, forget that. Please, You have to find a way to help him. Please," she pleaded, throwing herself into her Mother's arms. 

Anna held her, letting her sob. "I know Melina, I saw it the first time he transformed. I will never forget it either. I promise, I will find something to help him," vowed Anna as she herself felt like crying. When Melina's sobs subsided, Anna turned to Ginny with concern, "How is he?"

"He is still unconscious but his breathing strong," relayed Ginny as Anna moved aside the robes that Melina had reached through the bars and covered him with, looking at the claw and bite marks that adorned his body. Ginny conjured a stretcher and moved Hunter to the hospital wing of the mansion.

When Hunter came to, he scanned the room. There in a chair by his bed was Melina, curled up and fast asleep. Anna and Ginny were finishing up, cleaning, and healing his wounds.

"How are you feeling?" asked Anna as she ran her fingers through his dark tresses, noting the tired features, the dark circles under his eyes.

"I don't feel very well. I have a very bad headache," he said in pain throbbed in his head.

"I will get you something for that as soon as your Mum and Dad come; they are on their way now," stated Ginny as she healed another bite mark to his arm.

She no sooner got the words out then Narcissa and Sirius came in. Narcissa rushed to his side, happy to see he was sitting up in bed looking tired but healthy. His injuries had consisted of a few deep claw marks and a broken arm. The scaring was minimal, confined to his right forearm where he had bit himself. There was also a claw mark from temple to cheek on the left side of his face that wouldn't mar his good looks only add character.

Anna woke Melina and they left the room so Hunter could spend some time with his parents, while Ginny made him something to take for his headache and to help him sleep.

As they reached Melina's bedchambers, she turned to her daughter. "I think I need to speak to your Daddy first. You know he isn't going to be happy," she informed Melina.

"I know, but I had to be with Hunter and I am not sorry I did what I did," Melina replied, standing firm in her beliefs.

Smiling, Anna told her to go in and take a nap, she would send Charlie to her later, and she kissed her on the cheek.

Taking a deep breath after she saw Melina walk away, Anna gently opened her door and walked into the dragon's lair.

* * * *

Charlie watched his only daughter sleeping, as a flood of different emotions flowed through him.

When Anna had told him what Melina did, Charlie was angry, mad at himself for not checking to see if she was safely tucked in bed the night before. He had stood in the doorway of her room, seeing what he thought was his eight-year-old daughter's sleeping form, but was in fact pillows and blankets arranged to give the allusion of her body. Then his emotions were replaced with fear of what could have happened down in the dungeon. Charlie had never felt so sick, if anything had happened to her…….

Melina woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face. Charlie was immediately out of his chair, enveloping his daughter's small frame into his arms. "Melina, honey, it's okay, Daddy has you," he reassured her as she trembled in his arms.

"Oh… Daddy… it was…terrible," she cried. "The things that…happen to him…" she couldn't continue.

"Melina, I know," was all he could say, letting her cry. When the tears finally stopped, Charlie sat back from her, still holding her hands as he asked rather sternly, "What made you do something like that? How could you put yourself in that kind of danger? Melina, he could have killed you," Charlie's voiced cracked as he finished, "Just tell my why."

Melina knew this was coming and knew she deserved whatever punishment she got. She cleared her throat, looked Charlie in the eyes and said softly," Because he has suffered so much and I couldn't bear for him to be alone, so I snuck down there before he changed and watched from the shadows. After he transformed I heard what he was thinking and I talked to him. He was so afraid, Daddy."

"What do you mean you heard his thoughts? And how did you talk to him?" Charlie asked, looking at his daughter's strained face.

"I don't know, but I could hear in my mind what he was thinking. It was strange at first but when he calmed down and started to talk back to me he seemed more at peace and wasn't violent at all," Melina explained.

"If he wasn't violent, how did he get those bite marks and the broken arm?" he queried.

"His arm broke when he transformed and the bites came before he saw me, before he heard me talking to him. I didn't get close to the cell, Daddy. Hunter told me not to, he didn't want me hurt either. After he transformed back, that is when I went up to the cell. By then he was asleep so I took off my robes, reaching through the bars and placng them over him because he was naked." This caused Melina to blush, making Charlie try to hide a small smile.

"After he was covered, I laid down in the floor, outside the cell. When he woke up, I talked to him through the bars, touching his hair. There was blood all in it. I just wanted to take care of him, like Mum takes care of you. Daddy I love Hunter and I am going to marry him some day."

Charlie nearly died." And does he know of your plans for his matrimony?" Charlie inquired.

"Oh of course not! Daddy don't be silly! He is eleven and I am only eight. However, it will happen one day. Trust me," she stated with confidence.

Charlie laughed, "Well, if you are anything at all like your mother, and since you have made me forget about what you have done, then I would say that Mr. Hunter Black need not look for a wife. He already has one. Just do me a one little favor," Charlie encouraged. "If he has to transform again, let someone know your plans. What you did was very dangerous, anything could have happened and gone wrong. You were extremely lucky and it makes me ill to think that you put yourself in that kind of peril. I do understand how you feel and I will help any way I can. Deal?" he finished, feeling that making this bargain was the hardest thing he had ever had t do.

Melina threw herself in her Daddy's arms hugging him tightly, "I love you Daddy, so much, and I promise to let you know what I am doing."

"I love you too pumpkin, now lets go get some lunch, I'm hungry."

Charlie held his daughter's hand as they made their way to the kitchens.

* * * * *

In the weeks that followed Hunter's transformation, Melina had become very quiet. She wasn't sleeping well because of the nightly terrifying dreams that haunted her. She woke at least once a night, drenched in sweat after she remembered the suffering that Hunter went through. Late one night, Hunter found her sitting in the great room by the fire after she had experienced one of her worst nightmares. As she sat there staring at the dying fire, Hunter came into the room.

"Melina? Are you okay?" he asked as he made is way over to the sofa.

Sighing heavily, she responded shakily, "No. I keep having bad dreams."

Looking down sadly Hunter asked, "All because of me? You are having these dreams because of me, aren't you?"

"It's not your fault, Hunter, I was the one that snuck down to the dungeon. You had no control over my actions," she said as she started to shiver from the lack of warmth the fire was no longer giving.

Hunter, noticing her shivers, removed his bathrobe and gently placed them over Melina's shoulders, offering her warmth.

"Thanks," she mumbled, noticing that his robe smelled like him.

Hunter smiled and then reaching into the rather large pocket of the robe he had placed around her, pulling out a package.

"When I went to Longbottom's Apothecary today with my Mum, I got this for you," he said as he handed it to her.

"You didn't have to do that," she smiled, blushing as she took the package from his hand. When she opened it she looked at him puzzled. "What is it? I have seen one in Kyleigh's room but I don't know what it is."

"It's called a dream catcher. Kyleigh told me about them. You see when you hang it over your bed, it catches all of your dreams. All the bad dreams are caught in the web while all the good dreams float down the feathers into your head. When day breaks, all of the bad dreams that are caught, vanish," he explained.

"And it really works?" she asked, looking excited as she turned it over in her hands examining it.

"Well, Kyleigh swears by hers," he replied, smiling as he saw the happiness on her face.

"Kyleigh's has yellow feathers, these are such a beautiful blue. Do different color feathers help with different kinds of dreams?" she asked intrigued.

"No, I just thought they matched your eyes," he answered, blushing crimson.

Smiling, she blushed too. "Well, I think I am going to go and try it out. I am exhausted," she said as she got up. "Thanks for the use of your robe and for the wonderful gift, Hunter."

"Oh you're welcome, I just hope it works as well as Kyleigh says," he smiled. 

"I am sure it will. Well goodnight," she said as she removed his robe from her shoulders and handed it to him. "Thanks again," she added as she reached over, kissing him on the cheek before running from the room.

* * * * * *

As the next couple of weeks wore on, Anna worked diligently trying to find something, anything that would help Hunter. On a few occasions there had been hope, only to be squelched. 

Anna's health didn't get any better and she asked Ginny to put a silencing charm on the bathroom in her bedchamber, vowing her to secrecy, so Charlie wouldn't hear her retching everyday. She was afraid he would make her stop for a while and she just couldn't do that to Hunter. He needed her.

Early one morning about a week from the rise of the full moon, Anna was working in her lab, oblivious that Luna had just came into the room. Luna stood there watching Anna, admiring her devotion to a child that wasn't even hers. Anna was putting a fresh blood slide into her microscope when Luna gently called her name.

"Anna," she exclaimed softly, causing Anna's fingers to slip, cutting her finger on one of the slides.

"Ouch," she cried out as she saw the blood drip unto the slide containing Hunter's blood, contaminating it.

"Oh Anna, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you all right?" Luna said apologetically as she pulled out her wand, healing the cut on Anna's finger.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks," replied Anna as she turned on her stool to talk to Luna. "How is Remus' hip? Is everything all right? I thought you went back to Beauxbaton."

"Oh yes thank you, Remus is fine and I did go back but I was worried about you so I came back here for a few days. Are you feeling any better?" she asked as she placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Tears filled Anna's eyes as the pressure from everything hit her like a flood. "Oh Luna," she sobbed, "What am I to do?"

Luna moved her hand to Anna's back, rubbing swirls, comforting her as she spoke low and calm.

"I take it Ginny knows about your sickness?" she inquired, as Anna nodded her head. "Have you told Charlie about the baby?" This caused Anna to look at Luna with terror. 

"I don't know how," exclaimed Anna as her tears fell. "He will be so upset."

"Doesn't Charlie want any more children?" Luna pushed.

"He would love more. We wanted a house full. It's just…….." she broke off as placed her face in her hands, weeping uncontrollably.

Luna removed Anna's hands from her face, gently replacing them with her own. As she looked her in the eyes she conveyed tenderly, "Don't believe everything that a Muggle doctor tells you."

Anna looked at her with shock and then rambled, "But he said that I could die if I had any more children. Charlie and I have been so careful. I just don't know how this happened." 

"Anna, everyone dies," Luna informed her as panic creased Anna's face. "But I know for a fact that you and Charlie live for a very long time. You die together, both of you over 200," she explained.

"Luna that is not possible," Anna stated flatly, "Muggles don't live that long."

"Well, my crystal ball has never been wrong and I know what I saw," Luna declared triumphantly.

"How is that possible? Muggles just don't live that long. Charlie and I knew this going into our marriage. We knew that he would outlive me. That's just reality," Anna assumed trying to comprehend the information that Luna was giving her.

"No, that is Muggle reality. The wizarding world you live in is where amazing and unbelievable things are possible. This is _our _reality," she avowed firmly.

"I just don't understand how it can be," Anna reflected, wanting it to be true.

"Okay, let me ask you a question. Recently, was there a time when you felt a tremendous surge of magic in the air? I know Muggles sometimes do feel it, they just can't explain it," Luna quizzed.

Scrunching her brow, Anna thought hard. After a few seconds, her face lit up with recognition and amazement. Swallowing hard, she affirmed quietly, "The night we went to the cottage, when we made love there was this…… I can't explain it."

"Power," Luna smiled excitedly. 

"Yes….a feeling of awesome power that radiated through the room, almost alive. When Charlie and I climaxed it was so powerful we both passed out," explained Anna. "It was the best sex I have ever had," she added blushing.

Luna gave a low chuckle. "And since then, when you and Charlie make love, do you still feel the power?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes. I mean sex with Charlie has always been a magnificent experience but since that night, it has been incredible," Anna replied turning even redder.

"Welcome to the wizarding world," uttered Luna smugly as she tried to stifle a laugh. 

"Are you saying that I am a witch?" she asked unbelieving.

"Yes," she exclaimed happily.

"But how is that possible?" Anna stared at Luna, waiting for her to tell her she was just joking.

"Sometimes when a wizard loves someone so much, they are able to channel their powers to a non magical person. A wizard can give this ultimate gift; however, the love must be unconditional and experienced equally by both parties. To have this kind of love for someone is amazing," Luna explained, Anna sitting and looking at her completely dumbfounded. "Because of this love, your body has been healed and there is a child from this union. The child you carry is a very special child. It will have powers unlike any other because he was conceived during the transfer. He is a very powerful wizard."

"He?" Anna whispered as her eyes filled with joy.

"Yes, you are going to have a healthy son, sometime in September. And I will let you in on a little secret," Luna said smiling broadly. "Remus and I will have a daughter around the same time."

"Oh Luna, you are gonna have a baby? Does Remus know?" she questioned excitedly.

"No, yet another reason that I am here. I told him what I saw and he is coming back to the manor for the full moon," she revealed, beaming at her news. "Oh and another thing, you may want to take a look at that slide your blood spilled on."

"That sample is contaminated now. I will be throwing it away," responded Anna, starting to remove it from the microscope.

Luna gently placed a hand on Anna's sleeve. "Humor me and take a look at that slide." Something in Luna's eyes made Anna look immediately.

"Oh dear God," Anna exclaimed as her heart beat rapidly in her chest, "How?"

"I don't know of blood and things, but my ball said hormones," explained Luna happily. 

Anna looked at the slide again in disbelief. "Luna, we did it," she whispered and then she yelled, "We did it!"

Charlie had just came into Ginny's office to claim his wife for lunch when they heard the yelling. When they entered the lab, Anna and Luna were hugging each other laughing and crying at the same time.

"Anna," Charlie voiced as he walked in, "What has happened?"

Anna ran to her husband, throwing herself into his arms, locking her legs around his waist and cheered tears of sheer joy streaming down her beautifully glowing face, "We did it! We found something that changes the blood. We have found a cure," Anna spout excitedly.

"Oh Anna," Charlie exclaimed happily as he spun his wife around and around.

After a few revolutions, Anna whispered into her husband's ear, "Please stop spinning, the baby doesn't like it."

Charlie stopped abruptly, placing Anna back on her feet, looking at her with fear.

"Anna love, you aren't supposed to have anymore," he muttered flatly, tears springing to his eyes and threatening to fall.

Anna tenderly took his face in her hands and explained, "Luna saw it in her crystal ball, your son is to be born in September."

"But Anna," Charlie replied as the tears rolled down his face, "I can't lose you, I would die. Please say it isn't so."

Luna touched Ginny's arm and they left the room quietly, closing the door behind them.

Anna gently took the hand of her traumatized husband and led him to the sofa that was in the room near the fire. As they sat there, Anna explained what Luna had told her. Watching his face turn from fear to disbelief to joy, feeling his love as she talked. 

When she was finished, she pulled Charlie into her arms, hugging him close as his body was racked by trembling sobs. He had never felt so much love in his entire life. It was most overwhelming. As the trembling subsided, Charlie pulled back from her, looking at her lovely face.   
"Anna love, I love you," he vowed quietly as he brushed his lips tenderly against hers. As Anna kissed her husband, the power could again been felt, growing stronger as their kiss deepened.

When Anna broke the kiss, she insisted seductively, "I love you too and I want you, here, now!"

Charlie didn't need to be told twice. After a few quick spells, one for silencing and one for locking the door, Charlie and Anna made love with wild abandon, reveling in their love for each other.

When they emerged form the lab a while later, looking thoroughly shagged, Remus had joined Ginny and Luna in Ginny's office.

"I hear you have some news," Remus laughed.

"Yes, I have found a few very interesting things" smiled Anna as she came to stand next to Remus. "First of all, I know who bit you. Your blood has the same properties as Rupert's, thus leading me to believe that he was the wolf. In addition, your lovely wife saw in her crystal ball that I contaminated one of Hunter's slides with my blood. When I looked at it, with a little insistence from Luna, we discovered that the virus in Hunter's blood was dead," she continued, her smile getting bigger.

Remus stood there staring at Anna in disbelief. "You mean you found a cure for Hunter?"

Anna touched Remus' arm gently, looking deep into his eyes, saying, "Not just for Hunter. Remus, I believe we have one for you too," she concluded as tears spilled from her eyes.

Remus started to get dizzy and sat down as Luna lovingly placed an arm around his shoulder.

"When….will.. you ….know?" he asked brokenly as his voice caught in his throat.

"We can test it right now," Anna said as she turned to Charlie. "I need you draw some of my blood, please."

Charlie looked at Anna unsure.

"You have done it a hundred times with the dragons, it's the same thing," she reassured him.

When Charlie had finished drawing Anna's blood, she set to work on Remus' sample. In a matter of minutes, Remus' blood had re-acted the same as Hunter's, showing no sign of the virus.

Remus sat there not believing what he was seeing. "You mean to tell me," he paused, "that you have a cure for us?"

Anna walked back over to him, taking his face in her hands, whispering to him. "By the end of the week, I will have made enough serum to give to you, Hunter and Rupert," she smiled with tears glistening and continued. "When the next full moon comes, you will not transform."

Remus sat there in shock, looking at Anna as tears streamed from his eyes. "Have you told Hunter yet?" he asked, wiping away his tears with a shaky hand.

"No. I thought that you would like that honor," Anna replied as she went back to stand with Charlie.

"Yes, I would," he relayed still in shock. "Thank you Anna."

Anna gestured that no thanks were necessary, because she could no longer find her voice.

Remus turned to Luna and whispered. "Can you live without your werewolf?"

Luna chuckled as her eyes turned an I want you Remus shade of blue, "You will always be mon la loup-garou, my werewolf, besides my ball has told me that a new animagus will be making an appearance in the form of a wolf. Therefore, I will never lose my wolf, as you will never lose yours."

Remus hadn't been this happy in a long time. Anna had found a cure and his beautiful wife of fifteen years had just informed him that he was going to be a father again. He was in awe. As he entered the private sitting room that adjoined the Black's bedchambers, Narcissa, Sirius, and Hunter were patiently waiting, wondering why they had been summoned. 

Remus sat on the ottoman that was positioned in front of the sofa, gently taking Hunter's hands.

"I have news," he started, looking at the faces of his best friend's family. "I don't know how to say this so I will just blurt it out. Anna has found a cure."

The look on their faces was priceless. Narcissa grabbed Hunter hugging him tightly as Sirius hugged Remus. After a few minutes of tears and laughter, Sirius finally sat back down, demanding details.

"Well, it seems that it has something to do with the new hormone levels in Anna's blood. By accident, a drop of her blood mixed with that of Hunter's and when Luna insisted that she not throw that slide away but look at it, they discovered that the virus was dead. I hope that I am explaining it right," he laughed. 

Narcissa's eyes lit up with excitement. "Anna's new hormone levels? Remus, are you telling us that Anna is pregnant?" 

"Yes, and she isn't the only one. Luna just told me we are also expecting," he replied proudly.

Now it was Remus' turn to be hugged by Narcissa. "Oh Remus. I am so happy for you and Luna. Congratulations." 

"Thank you. Well I am off to have a nice quiet lunch with my wife and then it is back to Hogwarts for me. I have classes in the morning. I will be coming back on the eve of the full moon," Remus informed them.

"Yes, I think I will be heading back to school also, Minerva has been teaching my transfiguration classes and she needs to get back to being head mistress. Come and get me before you leave Remus and I will go back with you," Sirius interjected.

"Excellent. I will see you in a while," responded Remus before he left.

Over the next few days, Anna worked hard to get the serum made, Ginny at her side, learning more about Muggle medicine. The serum was finished with a week to spare and it was administered to Hunter, Remus and Rupert. With daily blood tests, their blood showed no sign of the virus. Although the results kept coming back negative, it was Remus' idea for them to be outside when the moon rose that night. While Hunter, Remus and Rupert, sat on the benches by the now dormant garden, the rest of the house stood, looking out the large window, watching in anticipation of the rise of the moon. As a light snow fell, the moon rose bright and clear.

Suddenly, Hunter grew rigid, running behind a snowdrift. Anna turned her face into Charlie's chest crying. She couldn't believe it didn't work; she was devastated. 

Then she heard a low rumbling in Charlie's chest as he laughed. Anna raised her head to see with amazement that Hunter had not ran behind the drift to transform, but to start a large frontal assault snowball attack. Remus and Rupert were covered in snow, laughing so hard they could barely throw snowballs in retaliation. 

"Well, it looks like Remus and Rupert need our help," laughed Sirius as he grabbed his cloak heading for the door.

"I'm on Hunter's side," squealed Melina as she ran out the door, gloves already on, picking up snow on her way over to Hunter.

Within a few minutes, anyone in the house over the age of five was picking sides and engaging in the largest snowball fight in Malfoy Manor history. After about an hour, everyone came back in wet and exhausted. The adults had put up a valiant fight but were trounced by all the children. Laughter was abundant that night with a New Hope for the future. 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Anna's Gift. If you want to read an NC-17 version of Charlie and Anna's little trip to the cottage, it is located at…

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=336298][5]

And don't forget to review J 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43169
   [2]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/WildestDreamsFanFic
   [3]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dracos_Secret
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=339776
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=336298



	17. Having my baby

When Evil Returns

When Evil Returns

This is a little re-post of the chapter now that author alert is working again. Also please go and check out the other fic I posted called Mon loup-garou. It is an NC-17 side story about Remus and Luna and the week they shared after Hunter's attack on Remus and Sirius. You can find it at 

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=376353][1]

This is going to be the final chapter of When Evil Returns. In the next few weeks a new part of this epic will be born. It takes place a few years (2 or 3) in the future and will explain some things that happen in this chapter. Thanks you Amy (w&m_law) for listening to me BITCH about this chapter and giving me the courage to not just dump the whole thing. She is wonderful. 

If you want to re-read Draco's Secret or any of my stories while ff.net is down, they can all be found in the files section of this group.

And now, here it is the long awaited…. 

When Evil Returns….

Chapter Seventeen: Having my Baby……. 

After they all came in from the snowball fight, they dried off, celebrating late into the night. Some of the older children were allowed to stay up as late being it was a Friday night and such a happy occasion was being celebrated. Hunter, Sirius and Remus would be staying the rest of the weekend before going back to Hogwarts on Sunday afternoon, thus making sure they would be back in plenty of time for Monday morning classes. 

As the adults talked and laughed, the children who stayed up amused themselves by playing parlor games. Hunter and Melina had suddenly become best friends since the night of the transformation a month ago and were sitting quietly playing wizard chess, talking in low whispers, giggling about their cunning victory in the snowball attack. Sirius walked over and overheard them.

"So you two think you are clever, do you?" Sirius asked as he looked at the chessboard. "You think you can take on the adults again and win?" 

Hunter looked up at his father, eyes twinkling with mischief. "I know we can win, any place, any time," he said sniggering as he looked across to Melina who was trying desperately to stifle the giggle that was threatening to erupt.

"Aahhhh, and is that a challenge, my boy?" Sirius inquired happily, looking down at his son, pride swelling in his chest.

"Yep," Hunter and Melina laughed in unison as they burst into uncontrollable giggles upon seeing the look on Sirius' face.

"You two actually think you can beat us, don't you?" Sirius laughed as he called to Charlie who was standing talking to Remus, Draco, Harry and Ron. "Oi, these two think their little group can beat us again in a snowball fight. I think we have been challenged, gentlemen."

"They can, and the ladies are going to help them," shouted Ginny, who had come to Hunter's and Melina's defense. 

"Oh you are?" laughed Harry, coming over and draping his arm around his wife. "Bunch of bloody traitors I think."

"No, Harry, if our woman want to desert us then so be it. We can still beat them and this couple of rotten kids," Sirius chuckled, winking at his godson. 

Harry grinned, knowing instantly that, Sirius being Sirius, had to have something up his sleeve.

"You pick the time and place and we will be there to beat you soundly yet again, scar face," added Hermione jokingly as she joined the conversation.

"This afternoon, Granger. Out front and come prepared to suffer," Harry instructed teasingly, leaning over kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Do you think it a good idea for you ladies to be having snowball fights in your conditions?" asked Draco concernedly as he rubbed Hermione's rounding tummy protectively.

"Oh I see how it is," chimed Anna, "just because you guys got all of us pregnant, we are unable to participate in more than one snowball fight? I can think of something more strenuous, do you want us to stop that too?" she finished with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Well… no," stumbled Draco as he looked to Hermione for support. 

"Don't look at me lover, you are the one that just put your foot in your mouth," Hermione laughed as she scanned the group seeing five of the six women in the family that were expecting standing and tapping their feet. 

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, who was home with Vincent, and Patricia, Ron's wife had all discovered at breakfast one morning four months ago, that they were all pregnant when the smell of breakfast had made them all make a mad dash for various bathrooms. Today they stood united, these strong women, ready to join forces against a bunch of over egotistical men. They were going to destroy them in this snowball fight, no matter what it took; they vowed to win.

"So let me get this straight," quizzed Charlie, looking at his grinning wife, "You and the ladies are joining these two and you actually think you have a chance against this group of wonderfully sexy men?" he asked smiling broadly.

"That's right my love, we are going to beat you and your band of yummy men," laughed Anna as she hugged Charlie.

"Well, I think there should be a penalty to the loser," added Ron, "makes it more interesting."

"Really…what kind of penalty?" Patricia asked Ron with mounting interest.

"Something like…when the men win, you serve us breakfast in bed for a week. Anything we want," Ron laughed as he saw the look on his sister's face.

"And when the women win, we want the same thing plus Sirius and Remus have to announce to the whole of Hogwarts that they were bested by a bunch of women and children. Deal?" asked Hermione as she looked around the room at a bunch of very smug men. _They have something planned, _she thought._ Well we will just see about this._

"You have a deal," agreed Remus, "One o'clock good for you?"

"Perfect, we will see you on the battlefield," replied Ginny. "Ladies, I think we should go and make up the menu we want served after we win. Gentlemen, we will see you at one." They laughed as they left the room, Hunter and Melina following in their wake, whispering conspiratorially, looking back at the gaping men, giggling as they left, leaving the men behind to plot their strategy for the battle ahead.

At one o'clock, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Charlie, and Draco met the challenging team out in front of the manor. Hunter, Melina, Hermione, Patricia, Ginny, Anna, Narcissa and Luna were already there and waiting.

"Rules?" inquired Draco.

"There are no bloody rules," laughed Ginny as she threw the first snowball, hitting Harry right in the face.

"Aaagghhh, you asked for it Red," he laughed as he threw one back at her.

Ginny ducked out of the way, just in time. Suddenly there were snowballs flying from every direction.

As they ducked behind their various snowdrifts, a barrage of snowballs came hurling through the air at Hunter and company.

"Hey, they are cheating," complained Patricia as she threw a couple of snowballs in retaliation.

"And we aren't?" laughed Hermione as she waved her wand over the pile of snowballs in front of them.

"Hermione, you are an evil witch," giggled Narcissa. "And I am proud to call you family," she teased, waving her wand and tripling the amount of snowballs to the pile.

"Now remind me when the effect of our snowballs will start to show?" sniggered Ginny.

"It will show up by supper on Sunday and will last until sometime Tuesday morning, the best part being there is no counter charm to reverse it. I only wish I could be there to see it," laughed Hermione. "I guess it is a consolation that we will get to see the ones here. Hunter, we will have to rely on you for a full account of their reactions. It will be priceless."

The war raged on for hours, everyone becoming soaked to the skin. At dusk when the women showed no sign of tiring or slowing down, the men raised a white handkerchief is surrender. 

"We give up," they cried in unison. 

"Are you sure?" inquired Narcissa from their side of the snowdrift. "You aren't trying to trick us are you?"

"No, you win, can we please go inside now?" demanded Harry, trying to keep the shivering out of his voice. "We're freezing!"

"I guess they should have conjured one of these bluebell flames like we did to keep warm," whispered Hermione triumphantly. 

"WooHoo! We won," yelled Hunter excitedly as he grabbed Melina, kissing her on the cheek. "You were fantastic."

When he realized what he had done, he blushed, his whole face turning red. Melina giggled and said quietly as she blushed herself, "You were too."

"Thanks," he replied shyly as they trudged up to the Manor.

Once inside, Hunter turned to his father and smiling broadly asked, "Since all the ladies get breakfast in bed here, what do I get at school? I don't really want to be served breakfast, Dad."

"And I think it should be something extra special Sirius, your son has been through a lot lately," added Narcissa. Clapping her hands in glee she exclaimed, "I know, how about we buy you that owl that you have been wanting. You can stop off in Diagon Alley on your way back to school tomorrow and get one. What do you think?" she questioned as Hunter stood there staring excitedly at his Mother.

"You mean it? Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes son, I believe that you have earned your owl," Sirius replied, receiving a big hug from Hunter.

~~*~~

Later that evening, Hunter was waiting for Sirius to join him in a game of chess when Basil, one of Percy's sons came strolling up.   
"Hunter, where's your girlfriend?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't have a girlfriend," stated Hunter firmly.

"Hunter and Melina sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," he sang merrily.

"She's not my bloody girlfriend so shut it," Hunter yelled at Basil furiously.

"Oh yes she is, I saw you kissing her this afternoon," he announced smugly.

Hunter stood abruptly, knocking over the chess set. "I told you to shut up!"

"Are you going to marry her Hunter? I bet she would. You know she loves you, you are all she ever talks about," Basil kept taunting as he made kissing noises.

"That's enough Basil," came Sirius' firm voice as he entered the room.

"Well it's true," laughed Basil as he got in the last word before walking away laughing.

"I can't stand that stupid git. He is so annoying," exclaimed Hunter, picking up the chess pieces, placing them back on the board as they grumbled.

"When did you kiss Melina?" Sirius asked with curiously.

"Oh Dad, it was a victory kiss on the cheek, it didn't mean anything, she is a sweet little girl and we had just won. It's not like I am going to marry her or anything like that," Hunter said exasperatedly.

"Hunter, quit being so defensive. I don't care that you kissed your friend. She is very nice," Sirius stated with a smile. "Are you ready to lose in chess?"

"Yeah right! If I can beat you in a snowball fight, I can beat you in chess. I'm white pieces," laughed Hunter as he made his first move.

Melina was about to walk into the room when she heard Hunter. Just a little girl and the kiss meant nothing. Hunter's words echoed in Melina's head repeatedly as she ran to her room. Devastated, she shut her door, throwing herself on her bed and bursting into tears.

After Sirius and Hunter had finished their fourth game of chess, Anna and Charlie walked into the room.

"So," said Sirius with a smile, "How is the newest witch in the family?" 

"Tired," replied Anna as she sank down onto the sofa, followed by Charlie.

"We are going next week to get her wand. Hermione said she would be more than happy to teach her everything she needs to know about being a witch," Charlie said as he patted Anna's leg lovingly.

"Well if anyone can teach her it would be Hermione. She was top of her class at Hogwarts every year she was there," stated Sirius as he started putting away the chessboard. 

"Hunter, are you feeling all right?" asked Anna, noticing his still flushed cheeks from his encounter with Basil.

"Yeah, I am just really tired. I think I will head to bed. Would you please tell Melina I said goodnight, we were supposed to play a few games," informed Hunter.

"Sure will, have a good sleep. Goodnight," Anna smiled as Hunter hugged Sirius before heading off to bed. 

Once Hunter was out of earshot, Anna said to Sirius, "He is one special young man."

"Yep and all though he won't admit it, he has a very soft spot in his heart for your daughter," Sirius added, shaking his head in amusement.

"Don't we know," laughed Charlie as Anna laid her head on his shoulder, quietly gazing into the fire. 

"It was that soft spot that Melina has for Hunter that almost got her killed," Charlie whispered flatly to Anna after Sirius had left the room.

Anna patted Charlie on the leg reassuringly, "She's fine Dad, trust her." 

~~*~~

"Is Melina still asleep? I wanted to say goodbye before we left," Hunter asked Anna at breakfast the next morning.

"No, I saw her a little while ago on her bed reading. I asked if she was coming down but she said no she wasn't hungry," explained Anna.

"Do you think it would be all right if I went up to say good bye?" he asked shyly.

"Oh course it would. I'm sure she wouldn't want to miss your leaving."

When Hunter reached Melina's door, he found it closed. Knocking he called her name.

"Melina? It's me Hunter, may I come in?" Hunter asked leaning his head against the door.

"No go away," was her reply bitterly.

Frowning he asked, "Are you okay?"

"What do you care? I'm nothing but a little girl. Just go back to Hogwarts, to your older friends and leave me alone," she yelled scathingly.

"Melina? What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled.

"Never mind! Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now," she said as her voice caught in her throat. Hunter was almost certain he heard her crying as he walked away, his head hanging.

When he reached the stairs, he sat, trying to figure out why Melina would talk to him that way.

Fred and Laura's daughter Skye was walking up the stairs when she saw Hunter sitting there looking sad. "So what's the matter with you?" she asked rather coldly.

"I think Melina is mad at me and I don't know why," he explained.

"Just like a guy," she stated flatly.

Hunter looked up at her, confused as to why she was insulting him. "What is that supposed to mean," he asked hotly.

"Well. It seems that you hurt her feelings last night," she informed him facetiously.

"But I didn't see her last night, she never came down."

"Oh yes, she did. She heard what you said about her being a little girl and how the kiss you gave her meant n-o-t-h-i-n-g. You really should watch what you say, you never know who may be listening," Skye finished as she walked away very annoyed at Hunter.

"Great," he said aloud to himself, "Just bloody great."

~~*~~

As Sirius, Remus, and Hunter left for Hogwarts, Sirius noticed Hunter's sad face. "I know you don't want to go back to school but you are getting a really cool owl today, one would think you would be at least a little happy," muttered Sirius as he looked at the frown his son wore.

"It's not that," Hunter told his father, "Melina is mad at me."

"What happened son?" questioned Sirius.

"Well, it seems that my mouth has gotten me into trouble. She overheard our conversation last night, hearing me say she was a little girl and that the kiss I gave her meant nothing. She was crying this morning, now I feel so bad. I would never intentionally hurt her. She is one of my favorite people in the world," Hunter finished sadly.

"Maybe you can send her a letter when you get to school with your new owl. Explain to her just like you did to me and tell her you are sorry. And," Sirius said smiling, "maybe a little gift would cheer her up. What do you think?"

"I can get her a gift?" he asked starting to get excited.

"Yes, pick her out something and send it to her with your owl. Women can never resist a letter of apology and a gift. At least that always helped smooth things over when your Mum is mad at me," Sirius laughed, divulging this prized information with a smile and a pat on his son's back.

~~*~~

When he arrived back at school, Hunter immediately went to his room to pen a letter to Melina. 

Melina,

I really hate myself for being such an insufferable git the other night. I was upset with Basil because he had been teasing me when I said those things. I realize now how cruel they were to you. I don't think you are just a little girl. You are one of my most favorite people in the world and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You helped me so much during my time as a wolf and I appreciate it more than you know. I feel closer to you than I do to my twin. You were there when I needed you most and I apologize profusely for being so mean. I hope that you will forgive me. If you are so gracious and do forgive me, I need your help once again. My new owl needs a name and I thought if you had any suggestions I would love to hear them. Please think about it and let me know. Well I need to go now; they are about to serve dinner. 

Oh, I also bought you a small gift. I hope you like it; I picked it out special for you.

Your friend

Hunter

Hunter, quite pleased with his letter, attached Melina's gift and told his new tawny owl, "Miss Melina Weasley." As the owl soared out the window, Hunter was filled with anxiety, hoping that when she received his letter and gift she would like it and forgive him.

During dinner, Hunter was talking to Martin, laughing that his sister Kyleigh was as of late, inseparable from Jamie and how Neona and Thaddeus, had been seen discretely holding hands under the table, when Professor McGonagall stood. "May I have your attention please," she asked, as the room became very quiet. "I have some very exciting news. As you know, Professor Lupin has been gone for the last few days and I would like to explain why. You see, thanks to the diligent work of Anna Weasley, who for those who don't know it, she is Thaddeus Weasley's mother, anyway, through her hard work and expertise, she created a cure for lycanthropcy." 

With this the room exploded with tumultuous applause. When the noise died down a bit, Professor McGonagall put up her hand calling for silence again. "Professors Lupin and Black have something that they would like to say. Professors…"

As they stood, a murmur rippled across the room. Clearing his throat, Professor Lupin began to speak.

"We," he paused, gesturing to Sirius, "were home for the last few days and during that time Hunter Black and myself, along with another affected with lycanthrope were given a serum and it has worked. We are cured," he explained as more applause erupted from the hall. When the room quieted down again, Sirius stood to talk. "It was our misfortune while at home to be tricked into a snowball fight with my son Hunter and his band of women. We," he stopped indicating Remus before continuing, "and the other men of the house were trounced by said woman and Hunter…" Sirius trailed off because as he was talking, a smattering of giggles started to flutter about the room. Sirius looked to Remus for support to find him also laughing. "What's so funny?" Sirius asked in confusion. 

No sooner the words were out, Sirius started to laugh too as he saw what was so funny. Remus Lupin's hair had turned hot pink. Putting his hand to his mouth, Sirius whispered to Remus, "My hair is pink too isn't it?" Remus couldn't say a word, only nod his head as gales of laughter spread throughout the room. As everyone continued to laugh, flashes were seen going off as Thaddeus took pictures, saving this wonderful moment for his mother.

"Thaddeus Weasley," yelled Sirius, looking somewhat angry, "I want one of those pictures for my office."

Thaddeus laughed, walking across the room to the head table. "Do you want one too Professor Lupin?" 

"Definitely. But I want one with Hunter too," he smiled, winking at Sirius who nodded his head.

When Hunter came to stand between the two professors, a bucket of water appeared over Hunter's head. As the water started to pour, it was diverted, spilling instead onto Sirius and Remus, drenching them just as Thaddeus took the picture.

Kyleigh looked to Severus, who was sitting at the head table trying to suppress the urge to laugh, gave her a nod of his head and a discrete thumbs up sign.

Over the next few days, Hunter became quite popular because of Sirius' and Remus' pink hair. Everyone thought it was just great and congratulated him on having such a clever mum. Sirius and Remus even joked about it, luckily both enjoying receiving a prank as much as they enjoyed pulling them. By Tuesday at breakfast, their hair was back to normal. When the morning owls came baring their mail, Hunter received his first letter from his owl. Hunter put the letter in his pocket to read later. At lunch, Hunter ate fast then excused himself saying he needed something from his dorm. When he entered the common room, it was empty so he went and sat in an overstuffed chair, taking out the letter to read.

Hunter,

I am sorry for not seeing you off. I understand now what happened and am glad we're still friends. Anyway, I want to thank you for the wonderful gift. Wherever did you find such a beautiful wolf charm necklace? I love it and will wear it always.

I was thinking about your owl's name and came up with a few suggestions. Feathers, wolf, butterscotch, honey, or goldie. If you don't like any of these it's okay. She has to have a perfect name. 

You should have seen my Dad, Draco, Harry, and Ron on Sunday evening. It was hilarious. Right in the middle of dinner, their hair turned bright pink. Draco looked especially festive, having that normally white hair; he was actually quite pretty. Please don't ever tell him I said that. Oops! Sorry I smudged that; I started laughing just thinking about it! I am enclosing a photo that my Mum took of them. They were all really good sports about the whole thing. Dad even hung the photo up in his room. What happened with Remus and your Dad? When did they change? I wish I had been there.

Well, I need to get down to breakfast. Thanks again for the great gift, I love it.

Have fun at school and let me know what you name your owl. 

Still your friend,

Melina

At the beginning of February, word came that Laura, with Fred's assistance delivered a healthy baby girl, naming her Annelle Weasley. Laura and baby were fine, however, Fred had been handing out joke cigars, concealing some in his artificial leg when one went off nearly taking the limb with it. Laura made him promise that he wouldn't put anything explosive in the secret compartment again but knowing Fred won't listen, she is waiting to see what he will think of next to blow up. That is if their triplets don't beat him to it.

Over the next few months, Ginny's, Hermione's, Lavender's, and Patricia's pregnancies went along well. They knew that they were all due within days of each other so they would need help with the deliveries. Luna came home early from Beaubatons to the small house that she and Remus shared with their children. Since she would no longer be teaching at Beauxbatons in light of her pregnancy, she returned home in early June, ready to help in any way she could. Anna also came back to Malfoy Manor in later May. She and Charlie had sold their house in Romania to a lovely couple and had been invited to live at Malfoy Manor so Anna could be closer to Hermione who was teaching her to be a witch. Charlie also had been commissioned to teach the Care of Magical creature's class at Hogwarts as Hagrid thought that the class needed someone younger to handle the unique creatures.

Life was starting to settle down for everyone as they prepared for the arrivals of all the babies. 

June 30th dawned with severe thunderstorms. The rain was tumultuous causing a lot of flooding at the Manor and surrounding areas. Storms were common in England, however these were different. Britain was experiencing the worst weather is had in over 100 years.

When everyone came down for breakfast, Ginny noticed that Lavender was on edge and looking rather strained.

"Lavender, are you alright? You aren't having any pain are you?" asked Ginny, placing a comforting hand on Lavenders shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little heartburn and tired. I reckon that is because I am upset that Dumbledore would send Vincent on a mission out of the country so close to my due date," she complained exasperatedly.

"Well, he must have had an excellent reason," returned Ginny as she scanned the room, noticing that Hermione didn't look very well.

"I know, it's just they wouldn't even tell me where him and Severus were sent and why."

"I am sure we will know in time. Let me know if you feel anything else okay?" 

"Sure, I am going to go up to my room and lie down," Lavender said as she rose from the table.

"If you need me send Trevor and I will come," offered Ginny as she walked over and sat down next to Harry as she kept an eye on Hermione, who was looking a bit nervous. Ginny took her seat next to Harry as the conversation switched to the weather and then eventually quidditch. Ginny watched Hermione closely, noting that every five minutes of so, Hermione would start breathing through her mouth slowly. Ginny got up from her chair, walking over to Hermione. When Ginny reached her, she squatted down next to her and asked quietly, "How long have you been in labor?"

Hermione just smiled and whispered back, "Since early this morning."

"I think we need to get you to the hospital now," Ginny demanded sternly.  
"Yeah, I think that may be an excellent idea," replied Hermione as another pain, a stronger pain ripped through her body.

Looking around to Hermione's other side, Ginny got Draco's attention, whispering to him that it was time. Draco turned white as he rose from his chair.

Ginny stopped next to Anna's chair, bending to say something softly to her. Anna immediately got up from her chair, nodding to Luna as both followed them out of the room.

By the time they got to the infirmary, Hermione was in full labor, excruciating pain was tearing through her body.

Labor was long and hard for Hermione this time. Kyleigh and Martin both had been hard labors but relatively short. Draco was an excellent coach, helping her breathe and concentrate. Six hours later, an exhausted Hermione delivered a little boy. Three minutes later as Hermione was delivering her daughter, Ginny's let out a strangled cry as the first hard labor pain hit her.

"Oh this is bloody great," she exclaimed painfully, handing the baby to Luna. "Someone needs to get Harry, my water just broke and this baby isn't going to wait."

"I'll get him," said Anna, handing the baby boy to Draco. As she started to leave the room, Harry came running in ahead of Lavender and Charlie. "Lavender isn't feeling well, she started having pains a few minutes ago," he announced before noticing that his wife was being helped into a bed.

"Ginny are you in labor too?" he asked in a panic.

"Yes and you are going to have to deliver our child. Anna and Luna are busy with Hermione and now Lavender too. I bet this storm has something to do with it," Ginny stated with a laugh.

"I just don't know about that Ginny. I have never done the whole delivery before. What about Charlie?" he asked excitedly as he took her hand in his.

"Don't look at me, I can't deliver my sister's baby! Besides, not wanting to see…well, that," Charlie stammered, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks, "I have to see if I can find Vincent. Lavender is starting to panic that he won't make it though the storm in time to see the baby born. I never knew Lavender could curse in so many ways," Charlie smiled before looking around the room. "Who can I get to help?" Charlie asked them.

"Go to my mother's chambers," suggested Draco, laughing, "I believe she was having a bit of a lie in this morning. Every since Sirius came home you can't keep her out of bed." 

"Great, now I have to disturb snogging. Why did Mum have to pick today to go and see Dad?" Charlie muttered, leaving the room on his quest. 

"Harry, please you are going to have to deliver this baby. I can help you. This baby isn't going to wait. I need you...please," she cried out as another excruciating pain tore through her body.

"Just hang on for a few minutes until Narcissa gets here," Harry pleaded as Ginny squeezed his hand so tightly he though it was going to break. 

"Harry," Ginny growled in a loud, intense voice, as she looked into his eyes, displaying all her fears and pain. "You need to deliver this baby, it isn't going to wait. Do you understand me? You helped make him, you can help deliver him!" 

Harry looked at the pain in her eyes, realizing the severity of the situation. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his will power. "Ok, we can do this…" he stated calmly as he switched into super Harry mode. This made Ginny smile, this was the Harry she fell in love with. Within five minutes, Harry had delivered his child, a screaming, pink, little boy named Sebastian, with a tuft of red hair that stuck up everywhere just the way his Dad's did.

Narcissa came running into the infirmary, holding her side. "I'm here Ginny, how…" but she trailed off as she caught a glimpse of Ginny lying on her bed, holding a tiny baby as Harry looked on with the biggest grin on his face.

"Harry, you did this?" asked Narcissa in amazement, reaching out to touch the baby's sweet face.

"Yes I did. Start to finish," he laughed. "If I ever need another Patronis,I will have no problem with a happy thought. This tops them all," he smiled, reaching down first kissing his wife and then gently kissing his new son on the forehead. "What I can't understand is how all of them are going into labor at the same time?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I think I can answer that," chimed in Anna as she walked over to Ginny's bed to admire the baby. "You see, during a storm as bad as the one we have been experiencing, the barometric pressure takes a drastic drop, causing women who are in their last weeks of pregnancy a better chance of going into labor. In the States, if a woman in 38 or 39 weeks into gestation and a hurricane is approaching, the doctors will put them in the hospital, just in case the barometric pressure causes labor. Many babies are born during a storm such as this. It is also a fact that more babies are born on the full moon," Anna finished explaining as she rested a protective hand on her rounding tummy.

"I didn't even think about that," smiled Ginny, cuddling Sabastian to her tenderly.

It was then that Narcissa realized that she was a grandmother again. She walked over to Hermione's bed seeing the new mother was taking a well-deserved nap. Turning, she walked over to where Draco was standing, looking at his new babies in awe. Reaching out he stroked the cheek of his daughter's face, tears in his eyes. Narcissa placed a hand on his back to let him know she was there. 

"Mother, Hermione has given me everything. I now have the daughter I have always wanted," he said as he continued to stare at the baby. "Look at her Mother, she's perfect, so is he," Draco sighed as he looked to his little boy.

"You now have two daughters, Son," said Narcissa as she also gazed at the sleeping babies.

"Oh mother, I know that and wouldn't trade Kyleigh for the moon. She is my daughter in every sense but one. I love Kyleigh with all my heart and she is going to be a great older sister. I can't wait for her to see the babies," Draco said quietly, noticing a pained look on his mother's face. 

"What's wrong Mother?" he asked frowning, noticing Narcissa had tears in her eyes.

"I believe that Kyleigh heard what you said about your newest daughter. She walked in when you said you have the daughter you have always wanted. She then abruptly left," Narcissa explained sadly.

"Oh gods," Draco swore angrily, "how could I be such an idiot? I have to find her. If Hermione wakes up tell I went to talk to Kyleigh. I hope I can sort this out," he finished, quickly heading out the door.

When Draco reached Kyleigh's room the door was closed. Draco knocked, opening it enough to see her on her bed.

"Sweetness, may I come in?" he asked quietly from the doorway. 

"Suit yourself, " replied Kyleigh flatly, not looking up as she stroked her cat Crackers. 

"I think we need to talk about what you may have overheard," he continued gently as reached out to touch her hair. 

"Don't you think you have said enough?" she spat bitterly, pulling out of reach. "I don't really have a lot to say. Why don't you go back to Mother and your precious new babies?"

Draco uttered flatly, "Kyleigh, look at me." She glanced up, tears streaming down her face and looking hurt beyond reason. 

"What you overheard…. I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Draco expressed as his voice faltered, tears of his own threatening. 

Kyleigh viciously wiped the tears from her eyes, causing Crackers to hiss and vacate Kyleigh's lap, asking angrily, "Then what did you mean to say, _Draco_?"

This cut Draco to the quick. Kyleigh had always called him Daddy. He sat down heavily on the bed, tears now visible in his eyes. "Kyleigh, I am so sorry," he sighed as a single tear trickled down his pale face. 

Feeling somewhat guilty, Kyleigh continued, regretting the she had said that. 

"I have always felt I was your daughter, that is until today. I know you love me, but now that you have your own daughter… All I am to you is Lucius' child. I'm not yours and I will never be able to live that down. But… I don't want him to be my father...I want to be your daughter, not his!" her voice cracked as she buried her face in her hands, sobbing. 

Draco reached over, pulling Kyleigh into his arms. "Kyleigh, I have told you before, I am your Daddy," he whispered softly to her, gently stroking her hair. 

"I know that, but you can't tell me that there wasn't some kind of truth in that statement you made to Grandma. I'll never be your daughter, no matter how much we wish I were... Nothing will ever change that. You have always wanted a daughter of your own and now you have one. Where does that leave me?" she asked shakily, searching his eyes for some kind of answer as her tears spilled again. 

"Kyleigh, I would give anything to take that statement back. You didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of the conversation. If you don't believe me ask Grandma. There is nothing in this world I want more right at this moment then for you to be my blood daughter. You aren't and I can't change it. I am so very sorry for hurting you and making you so sad. This should be a happy day for you and I have ruined it. I am sorry," he said apologetically, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"Oh Daddy, I know you think I am being silly. And I realize I am being horrible for thinking this. I know you love me, but I can't help but be afraid that you won't love me as much now that you have another little girl to love," she confessed sadly.

"Sweetness, no one will ever take your place in my heart. I won't love you any less because of your sister. What we have is so very special. Nothing between us is going to change. However," Draco paused, wiping more tears from her face, "your little sister is going to need a lot of help, help only a big sister can give her. She will need training from a powerful witch and I was hoping that you could help guide her to be the best witch she can be. There is a part of you in her too. She needs you. And... she needs a name," Draco drawled, smiling down at his eldest daughter. "Your mother and I were hoping that you would help name the twins. With all the kids around, we've run out of ideas," Draco explained, finally seeing a spark of excitement coming from Kyleigh.

"You want me to help name them?" Kyleigh asked eagerly, smiling through her tears.

"Yes, both of the newest members of the family need names and we're stumped. Do you have any suggestions?" Draco inquired, happy that Kyleigh looked so interested.

"Well, I have always liked the names Aiden and Arianna," she relayed quietly.

"Oh Kyleigh, they are perfect names. Aiden Malfoy, I like that," he said as he tested the name aloud. "And Arianna Malfoy, it's like music. I think your mother will be pleased. Would you like to go and see your new brother and sister now?" he asked, his arms still wrapped protectively around her.

"Can we just sit here for a little while, Daddy? I don't wish to share you just yet," she pleaded, looking at him with those big brown eyes that reminded Draco so much of Hermione.

Laughing, Draco sat back against her headboard, Kyleigh wrapped securely in his arms, enjoying the knowledge that she still considered him Daddy.

By the time Kyleigh and Draco made their way back to the hospital wing. Patricia and Ron had another daughter. Payton Weasley made her way into the world shortly after Harry delivered Sabastian. Ron had survived relatively unscathed, though Patricia very loudly declared that this would be their last foray into parenthood. 

Lavender was still hanging on, refusing to deliver until Vincent got there. Suddenly in a flurry of raindrops, Vincent came running into the infirmary, drenched to the skin but there nonetheless.

"Vincent," screamed Lavender, as a powerful pain subsided, "Get your arse over here so I can have this baby!" 

Vincent had arrived just in time, for a scant fifteen minutes later, Hannah Rose Inkinsoot made her debut, screaming loudly as her proud father hit the floor.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=376353



End file.
